


¿LA FAMILIA STARK?

by MuerArt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Iron Man 3, M/M, Multi, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Spiderpool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 44,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuerArt/pseuds/MuerArt
Summary: El abandono de su esposo Steve y su hijo Peter crean en Tony una gran tristeza en el fondo de su corazón y mente, el Dios del Engaño: Loki, aprovecha la oportunidad para alterar la realidad de Iron Man, borrando sus recuerdos a partir de que Nick Fury le ofreciese ser un Vengador. Pero no sin antes darle una oportunidad a Stark de tener una nueva familia, y no dudara en auto incluirse en ella...
Relationships: Aldrich Killian/Tony Stark, Deadpool/Spiderman, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Peter Quill/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. PRÓLOGO

No podían creer lo que veían, definitivamente tenia que ser una broma de mal gusto, pero no. Ni siquiera con un humor tan egocéntrico como el de él podía jugar una broma tan pesada.

**"LA FAMILIA STARK"**

Era lo que decía el gran encabezado en el noticiero. 

**"LA FAMILIA STARK"**

Era lo que mostraban las imágenes en aquel televisor, "LA FAMILIA STARK" era lo que repetía el reportero.

-¡ESA NO ES LA FAMILIA STARK!- Grito con rabia el gran hombre rubio, haciendo estremecer de miedo a su primogénito quien hasta ahora se encontraba atónito ante aquella noticia.

**"¡TONY STARK Y ALDRICH KILLIAN**

**CELEBRAN EL CUMPLEAÑOS #16 DE SU HIJO HARLEY!"**

-¡ÉL NO ES SU HIJO!- Grito el adolescente con lagrimas ya escurriendo por sus mejillas, y es que ¿Cómo te sentirías al ver al padre-madre que te albergo en su vientre, gracias a la ciencia, abrazando cariñosamente a otro chico a quien llama "hijo"?

La rabia y tristeza del padre e hijo estaba nublando sus pensamientos en ese momento. "¿Acaso Tony habría tenido otra familia oculta?" "¿Fueron remplazados tan cruelmente por aquel que era su esposo/padre-madre?" "¿Ya no los amaba?"

-Algo esta mal...- Hablo el rey de aquellas tierras: Wakanda, el lugar de refugio que los albergaba después de aquella guerra que destruyo amistades, y al parecer familias también.

-T'Challa tiene razón, Aldrich Killian murió en el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Tony...- Recapitulo Natasha dándole la razón al rey, atrayendo la atención de los presentes en aquella sala de estar: Wanda, Clint, Scott y Sam, quienes trataban de analizar la situación aun después de que el noticiero había acabado la nota sobre "La familia Stark".

-¿Entonces que hace Killian con Stark?- Cuestiono el hombre hormiga.

-Mas bien... ¿Qué hace Killian vivo?- Corrigió Clint.

-¿Y ese niño?- Agrego Wanda.

T'Challa salio de la sala en busca de respuestas, necesitaba averiguar que había pasado con Stark, si resultaba que este tuvo una familia oculta era lo menos que le interesaba, lo que era extraño es la naturalidad con la que los noticieros y el mundo en general celebraban a la "feliz familia" como si así hubiera sido siempre, durante tantos años, ignorando la existencia de...

-Peter alista tus cosas...- Ordeno Steve.

-Papá...- Susurro tristemente aun sin superar ver a su mamá en la televisión con otra familia en sus brazos.

-Steve no estarás pensando en...- Sam no pudo completar su frase puesto que el ídolo de América salió hecho una furia hacia su habitación, en donde marcaba a un viejo celular que solo respondía con linea muerta.

-Mamá ¿Por qué?- Peter camino lentamente a su habitación para cumplir la orden de su padre, acompañado de Wanda quien trataba de consolar el débil llanto del chico, en silencio podía percibir los pensamientos del adolescentes, recordando nostálgicos tiempos de cuando era niño y corría con sus bracitos extendidos hacia Tony, siendo correspondido al instante por el castaño que a su vez lo bombardeaba con besos en sus rosadas mejillas, recuerdos que se destruían entremezclando las imágenes en televisión de Tony abrazando y besando la cabeza de aquel chico llamado Harley. Wanda trataba de resistir en acompañar el llanto de Peter, las imágenes eran demasiado nostálgicas casi al borde de ponerse en su lugar, y no es por menos, se sentía arrepentida de haberle causado ese gran daño a Stark, y sobretodo a Visión, después de todo ellos junto con los demás vengadores le habían dado la familia que tanto necesitaba después de la muerte de su hermano Pietro.

* * *

Mientras tanto el mundo felicitaba al niño prodigio de la familia Stark por sus dieciséis años de vida, la fiesta en el gran salón albergaba solo amigos del adolescente y sus padres, ya que no había familia sanguínea en la linea paterna y materna de ambos mayores, solo había una persona...

-¡TÍO LOKI!- Grito Harley al ver al hombre azabache, entrar elegantemente portando un traje con una característica corbata verde.

-¡MI QUERIDO SOBRINO!- Correspondió el Dios del Engaño al abrazo del chico...

Definitivamente algo esta mal.


	2. ALGO ESTA MAL

_**-"¡TODO ES TU CULPA!"-** _

_Es lo que repetía su cabeza miles de veces, es lo que siempre escuchaba desde hace tantos años, es lo que siempre estuvo acostumbrado. Al escucharlo tantas veces ya no debería doler, pero con el paso del tiempo esa frase fue incrustándose como una daga a su dolido corazón. Esta vez aquellas 4 palabras acabaron con todo su mundo._

_Lo recordaba muy bien, demasiado que preferiría olvidarlo de cualquier modo... cualquiera..._

_La guerra civil acabo con aquel equipo que erróneamente llamaba familia, tal vez siempre fue un error desde que el espía pirata de un solo ojo le ofreció aquella propuesta, ciegamente confió en todos, en especial aquel que cautivo su corazón desde que era un niño y desesperadamente quería la atención de su padre: Howard Stark._

_Sin duda el amor duele, pero no contaba conque sufriría el dolor mas grande que jamás imagino._

_-"¡ME VOY CON PAPÁ STEVE!"- Fueron las palabras con las que su hijo Peter finalizo otra de sus peleas. Trato de poner objeción alguna pero se sentía demasiado cansado, demasiado débil, demasiado para Iron Man. El año que transcurrió fue suficiente para creerse todas esos reproches que su hijo recriminaba, trataba de tener paciencia, el mejor que nadie sabia el dolor de perder un padre, solo que la actitud hormonal adolescente de Peter no lo hacia razonar para entender que a diferencia de Howard, Steve estaba vivo, siendo un fugitivo "secretamente" en Wakanda._

_-"Esta bien Peter..."- Fue lo ultimo que dijo para pasar a preparar una nave que lo llevaría hasta donde Steve albergaba._

_Definitivamente estaba solo, Rhodey fue herido por su culpa, Pepper y Happy eran felices juntos por lo cual Tony se sentía en segundo o hasta en tercer plano de sobra en sus vidas. Ahora su esposo y su hijo ya no estaban, si tan solo hubieran entendido lo que quería lograr, si tan solo hubieran aceptado los Acuerdos de Sokovia, los cuales Tony con éxito logro cambiar para que su esposo y aquellos que erróneamente llamo "amigos" pudieran regresar a sus vidas._

_-¡MIERDA!- Grito al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su vaso de whisky contra la pared, lentamente comenzó a caminar hasta el balcón de la Torre Stark, a cada paso analizaba el pensamiento que su ebrio ser lograra, una caída desde el ultimo piso podría darle fin al dolor, acabaría con toda esa soledad. Apenas había llegado a la puerta cuando el reflejo del vidrio capto su atención con la presencia de alguien detrás de él._

_-Tu...- Susurro incrédulo Tony, tenia que atacar era lo mas lógico, pero la desesperación por tener contacto con alguien le hizo mandar al carajo el protocolo de defensa._

_-Hola Stark...- Saludo extrañamente amable el azabache._

_-Loki...-_

_-¿Cansado?-_

_Lentamente el castaño se dio la vuelta, mirando directamente esos ojos verdes los cuales a pesar de su estado de ebriedad pudo notar algo de tristeza en ellos._

_-¿De vivir? Si... ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a burlarte?-_

_-Un poco quizás...-_

_-Ve al grano cuernitos, solo termina conmigo, anda... le harías un favor al mundo...-_

_-Tal vez... pero no...- Dijo el Dios del Engaño, esta vez su rostro miro al suelo de forma triste, algo que dejo a Tony con los ojos abiertos, pensando que esta vez el alcohol y la depresión habían echo añicos su mente, creería que estaba soñando de no ser porque Loki se acerco a él y con apoyo lo guió a uno de sus sillones de la sala de estar, donde cada uno quedo frente al otro._

_-Ok Loki, esto es extraño...-_

_-Si lo se...-_

_-¿Que tienes?- Aquella pregunta hizo que el azabache soltara un gran suspiro, uno de esos cansados y tristes que Tony últimamente soltaba cada cinco minutos._

_-No lo creerías si te lo dijera...-_

_-Acabas de interrumpir mi intento de suicidio para venir a sentarte en mi sala frente a mi, además puede ver en tu mirada que algo ocultas, y si mi ebriedad no me juega mal, puedo notar... ¿Tristeza?-_

_-Bravo Stark, aun borracho sigues siendo listo...-_

_-Gracias...-_

_-Thor...-_

_-¿Qué?- Cuestiono el castaño confundido por la mención del príncipe Asgardiano._

_-Thor se casara con Jane Foster...-_

_-Pues... ¿Felicidades? Pero... ¿Y yo que tengo que ver?-_

_-Tu eres experto en este dolor ¿No?- Aquellas palabras tardaron un minuto en conectar con la situación, solo podía llegar a una sola conclusión._

_-¡Espera! Loki... tu...-_

_-Amo a Thor...-_

_-Pero...-_

_-¡No! Antes de que lo digas, no es incesto, yo soy...-_

_-Adoptado, lo se...-_

_-Vine aquí porque supe lo que paso contigo, pensé que tendrías la solución al dolor del amor, pero no pensé que usaras el estúpido método de acabar con tu vida...-_

_-¿Y tu? ¿Tu magia no tiene la cura que buscas?- Contraataco Tony después de sentirse un tanto ofendido por eso._

_-En realidad no...- Dijo derrotado._

_-¿Enserio?-_

_-Hay cosas en las que la magia no puede interferir, además de que Odín me quito casi todo mi poder después de... ya sabes... "mi mala actitud con Midgard"...- Suspiro._

_-¿Y por que no hechizas a Thor o a Jane?-_

_-¿Y que ganaría? Vivir en una falsa fantasía en la que el Dios del Engaño viviría engañado de si mismo...-_

_-Créeme que a estas alturas, prefiero vivir una falsa fantasía feliz que esta cruel realidad...-_

_Aquellas palabras dichas por el "hombre hojalata" hicieron click en los pensamientos de Loki, tal vez no seria mala idea después de todo, además el era el Dios del Engaño y como tal debía ejercer su deber ¿No? Odín siempre recriminaba sus malas acciones, veamos si ayudar a aquel deprimente hombre era una mala acción, después de todo el mismo también ganaba, en algo tenia que aprovechar sus últimos gramos de poder._

_-Muy bien Tony Stark... que así sea...-_

_-Espera... ¿Qué?-_

_Una intensa luz verde alumbro toda la habitación, pero después todo se volvió oscuro._

* * *

-¡TÍO LOKI!- Grito Harley al ver al hombre azabache entrar elegantemente, portando un traje con una característica corbata verde. 

-¡MI QUERIDO SOBRINO!- Correspondió el Dios del Engaño al abrazo del chico...

Definitivamente esto era un engaño.


	3. MOMENTOS

-¿Te gusto tu fiesta mi niño?- Un orgulloso Tony Stark abrazaba a su pequeño, que aun siendo adolescente para el siempre seria su pequeño Harley.

-¡FUE LO MEJOR!- Respondió el chico con euforia.

-Solo lo mejor para ti campeón...- Killian se unió al cariño paternal y también abrazo a querido Harley. -Gracias a ti también por venir Loki...-

-¿Pero que dices Aldrich? ¿Cómo podría perderme la fiesta de mi único y amado sobrino?- El adolescente volvió a pasar en manos de su tío favorito como hace varias horas atrás. 

-Tío Loki tu nunca me decepcionas, siempre estas ahí en los momentos más especiales...- Era verdad, desde que tenia memoria Loki siempre se las arreglaba para estar con el sin importar que asuntos tuviera en Asgard o en el universo en general, desde las cosas más minúsculas como sus recitales y festivales del preescolar, hasta ahora en cada cumpleaños que sus amorosos padres le organizaban. Parecía estar en bandeja de plata y podía regocijarse un poco de eso, después de todo su papi era Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, el super héroe más inteligente y amoroso que la tierra tiene la suerte de tener, además de el claro, y como olvidar a su padre Aldrich Killian, el hombre que gracias a la ciencia miles de millones de personas tenían una segunda oportunidad de vida gracias al suero del Extremis, un suero que puede auto regenerar las células y tejidos a gran velocidad. Sin duda aquella pequeña familia era la mejor bendición que había recibido. 

Tony y Killian veían conmovidos lo tierno que aun podría ser su retoño, desde que fue adoptado ambos se esforzaban por darle lo mejor al chico sin cruzar la linea de convertirlo en un mimado, aunque a veces podía ser tan egocéntrico como Tony o temperamental como Killian, pero aun sin llevar la sangre de ambos, el creció como todo un digno Stark.

El momento familiar era perfecto, todos estaban en su hogar en la Torre Stark, la fiesta oficial había acabado hace horas, pero para los 4 la comodidad en la Torre era lo mejor, con sus elegantes ropas fuera y vistiendo algo mas casual y cómodo. 

-¿Te quedaras a dormir cuernitos?- Pregunto Tony con aquel característico apodo que le había dado a Loki desde que se conocieron en la universidad, algo tal vez extraño ya que no esperarías que uno de los príncipes de Asgard estuviera interesado en estudiar en la tierra, pero al enterarse de la huida de Loki por la muerte de su madre adoptiva Frigga, Tony no dudo en brindarle su amistad y apoyo a Loki, después de todo ambos provenían de madres amorosas las cuales sus muertes nunca serán olvidadas. 

El sobrenombre fue dado ya que en una de las fiestas que realizaba una de las tantas fraternidades del campus, Tony termino tan borracho que en uno de sus intentos por mantenerse de pie termino tirandole una jarra de cerveza encima a Loki, este acabo en el suelo empapado pero algo peculiarmente paso, pues al tratar de quitarse el cabello mojado pegado al rostro, Loki paso sus manos hacia atrás y sin querer sobresalto dos mechones de cabello en cada lado de su frente, los pequeños bultos de cabello parecían mini cuernos saliendo de su cabeza, ante esto Tony se burlo y creo el apodo de cuernitos a su amigo, quien por cierto esa noche se vengo de el pintándole la cara con un marcador negro.

-Claro... si es que no interrumpo su noche... ya sabes...-

-No, descuida... hoy no toca sexo...- Respondió Killian con una sonrisa burlona. 

-¡PAPÁ!-

-¡AMOR!-

Gritaron Harley y Tony respectivamente ante el comentario de Killian.

-¡Tío Loki auxilio! Mis padres quieren traumarme de por vida...- 

-¡Oye oye pequeño! Esta vez no dije nada...- Se defendió Tony. 

-¿Qué tal si vemos una película para borrar esa imagen mental?- Soluciono el Dios para salvar la frágil mente de su sobrino.  
-¡GENIAL! ¿Podemos papá?- Pregunto Harley hacia Killian.

-Por mi no hay problema...- Respondió sonriente ante la sencilla y cómoda petición.

-¡SI! ¿Podemos papi?- Pregunto el chico haciendo los mejores ojitos de cachorro, esperando que Tony no lo mandara a su habitación a dormir, como en otras veces le había negado sutilmente la petición ya que "era demasiado tarde y un chico de su edad tiene que descansar". 

-Claro que...- No pudo terminar de afirmar la petición de su niño cuando este fue brutalmente lanzado hacia la pared donde una extraña telaraña lo atrapo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PAPÁ, PAPI!- Grito Harley. 

**-¡EL NO ES TU PADRE!-**


	4. CONFRONTACIÓN

-¡EL NO ES TU PADRE!- Grito con enojo Peter, quien portaba su traje de hombre araña. De un momento a otro un rayo de luz azul golpeo su pecho, haciéndolo retroceder donde por poco cae de la Torre, de no ser porque Steve lo sostuvo a tiempo.

-¡MALDITO INFELIZ!- Reclamo Loki furioso a la vez que seguía con su cetro de poder elevado, amenazando con disparar otro rayo de ser necesario. 

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACEN AQUÍ Y POR QUÉ ATACASTE A MI HIJO HOMBRE ARAÑA?!- Grito igualmente furioso Killian, pues no entendía porque esa intromisión a su hogar, y peor aun ¿Por qué ambos héroes se encontraban ahí? 

-¡HARLEY!- Tony corrió para auxiliar a su hijo, la mano de Iron Man fue envuelta por esa parte del traje para así liberar al chico con una linea fina de su rayo láser. 

-¡PAPI!- Una vez liberado Harley se abrazo hacia Tony quien no dudo en corresponder de forma protectora. 

-¡QUE EL NO ES TU PADRE!- Volvió a reclamar Peter, no podía evitarlo, los celos le carcomían y al parecer a su papá también. 

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERNOS ESTO TONY?!- El Capitán América veía con atención como el recién nombrado solo tenia una cara de incredulidad y confusión, mientras seguía abrazando a ese chico que llamaba hijo. Estaba tan estupefacto viendo al hombre que amaba que olvido a los otros 2 presentes quienes seguían en posición de defensa. 

-Tu... - Señalo con su escudo en mano. -Debí suponerlo... ¡Loki!- 

El Dios del Engaño estaba que moría de risa por dentro, lastima que no podía expresarlo por fuera o su familia se extrañaría de el. -Capitán, Hombre Araña... ¿Por qué atacan nuestro hogar?-

-¡DÉJATE DE JUEGOS LOKI!- 

-¡USTED DÉJESE DE JUEGOS CAPITÁN!- Killian se unió más a la pelea. -¡¿SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ATACARON A MI HIJO?!- 

-¡EL NO ES SU HIJO NI USTED ES ESPOSO DE MI MAMÁ!- Peter se movilizo por el techo, Loki y Killian intentaron atacarlo pero el Capitán defendió a su hijo para que este llegara hacia Tony y de un rápido movimiento empujo a Harley lejos de los brazos del castaño para acorralarlo con un abrazo. -¡MAMÁ TONY! ¡YO SI SOY TU HIJO! ¡¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?! ¡¿YA NO NOS AMAS?!- Quitándose la mascara dejo al fin caer libremente las lagrimas que estuvieron humedeciendo dentro de su cara.

-¡¿PERO QUE COÑO HACES HOMBRE ARAÑA?!- Grito Tony confundido y enojado por el atrevimiento que tuvo el adolescente de volver atacar a su Harley, respondiendo de igual forma y rompiendo bruscamente el abrazo de Peter para volver a ir por su niño quien había quedado en el suelo escuchando estupefacto lo que la araña acababa de decir. -¡NO SE QUE MIERDA TE PICO PERO MÁS TE VALE QUE NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A MI BEBÉ! oh...- La armadura completa se integro al cuerpo del mayor, levantando una mano, amenazando con disparar su láser hacia Peter. 

-Ma... má... Tony... ¿Por qué?- El adolescente cayo de rodillas sollozando por ver como Tony seguía con ese juego de la nueva familia, en especial de proteger a ese chiquillo que se abrazaba a la armadura de su mami. 

Killian luchaba con el Capitán gracias al poder del Extremis que se auto inyecto en sus primeros experimentos, dándole una súper fuerza, Loki aprovecho la distracción de Steve con Killian y con su cetro giro hacia Peter y lo elevo por los aires para así arrojarlo contra el Capitán.

-Basta de esto, Capitán... Araña... más vale que tengan una buena explicación para estar aquí y atacarnos de esa forma...- Dijo Loki.

-Cuando S.H.I.E.L.D se entere de esto lo lamentaran...- Amenazo Killian. 

-Quien lo va a lamentar son ustedes... ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto Tony?- Steve se volvió a dirigir al castaño, quien harto de que le repitan la misma frase se soltó del abrazo de Harley y fue a colocarse entre su esposo y mejor amigo.

-¡¿DE QUÉ COÑO HABLAN?! ¡VIENEN AQUÍ SIN MOTIVO ALGUNO Y NOS ATACAN EN EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NUESTRO HIJO! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO S.H.I.E.L.D LOS MANDO?! ¡¿TANTO RESENTIMIENTO ME TIENEN POR NO ACEPTAR SER UN VENGADOR COMO USTEDES?! ¡¿Y A QUÉ CARAJOS SE REFIEREN CONQUE LES HICE QUÉ?! ¡YO NUNCA ME HE METIDO CON USTEDES, TODO LO CONTRARIO, LES HE AYUDADO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS CON PARTE DE MIS AVANCES TECNOLÓGICOS ¿Y ASÍ ME LO AGRADECEN?!- Si antes Tony estaba confundido ahora todo eso más que rabia.

Steve escucho estupefacto todo lo que acababa de decir su castaño, ¿Acaso Tony era el confundido? Era obvio que si, pero solo podía haber un culpable. -Por dios... ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A TONY, LOKI?!- 

-¡YO NO HICE NADA!- 

-¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI MAMÁ!- 

-¡YO NO SOY TU MADRE!- Algo dentro de Peter se quebró, y sin dudas eso había sido su corazón, escuchar a Tony decir eso fue realmente doloroso. 

-¡¿POR QUÉ NIEGAS A NUESTRO HIJO TONY?!- Contraataco Steve defendiendo a su Peter a quien esas palabras lo hicieron sollozar más.

-¡TONY ES MI ESPOSO!- Los celos de Killian salieron a flote con su confusión en grande, no entendía porque el Capitán reclamaba ante su Tony, no cabe duda que esos dos tendrían problemas con S.H.I.E.L.D de eso se encargaba el.

-¡TU DEBERÍAS ESTAR MUERTO ALDRICH!- Respondió Steve.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Grito Loki harto y aburrido de ese drama de telenovela. 

-¡VIERNES PROTOCOLO DE DEFENSA!- Tony aprovecho la distracción que causo su amigo para hacer que su AI sacara del techo un par de armas que apuntaran hacia Steve y Peter. -Señores... más vale que se larguen antes de que los llene de metralla...- 

-Tony... perdónanos...- Steve miraba suplicante a su esposo mientras protegía a Peter detrás suyo. -Se que te lastimamos en la Guerra Civil pero por favor, no nos hagas esto...- 

-¿Guerra Civil? ¿Cuál Guerra?- Pregunto Harley quien hasta ese entonces se había mantenido protegido detrás de uno de los sofás de la sala, captando la atención de todos los presentes. 

-¡LA GUERRA CIVIL NIÑO ESTÚPIDO!- Respondió Peter.

-¡LÁRGUENSE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Con un ultimo movimiento Loki disparo otro rayo hacia ambos haciéndolos caer fuera de la Torre, ese drama ya era tedioso pero sobretodo un descaro con el chico araña atacando a su querido sobrino, aunque no lo fuera realmente ese engaño lo había enseñado a amar a ese pequeño, su pequeño consentido. 

-¿Pero de que carajo hablaban esos dos?- Cuestiono Tony a la vez que se quitaba la armadura y Viernes volvía a guardar sus armas. -¿Creen que estén muertos?- 

-Ojala...- Hablo Killian más tranquilo mientras se acercaba a abrazar y besar la cabeza de su hijo. 

-Lastima...- Hablo Loki mientras apuntaba hacia el cielo nocturno donde una nave se podía ver al Capitán América conduciendo y un copiloto araña a su lado. Ambos alejándose de la Torre con la promesa de averiguar lo que paso, arreglar las cosas y así volver por lo que era suyo. Su Tony. 


	5. ANORMALIDAD

La tensión podía cortarse con la más mínima de las respiraciones. Los presentes se encontraban confundidos y un tanto desconfiados por lo que venían a enfrentar. Mientras Steve y Peter han corrido a "recuperar a Tony" los fugitivos junto con T'Challa se han encargado de averiguar que paso, ya que el equipo del Capitán estaba limitado en cuanto a sus movimientos, no les quedo de otra que averiguar como ahora se disponía el mundo. Internet móvil.

_**"¡TONY STARK DESAPARECE! ¿SECUESTRO?"** _

_**"EL RENACIMIENTO DE INDUSTRIAS STARK"** _

_**"¡IRON MAN ES TONY STARK!"** _

_**"¡HOMBRE DE HIERRO SALVA AL MUNDO DE NUEVO!"** _

_**"IRON MAN Y ¿LOS VENGADORES?"** _

_**"INDUSTRIAS STARK HACE ALIANZA CON CORPORACIÓN EXTREMIS"** _

_**"TONY STARK CONFRONTA AL MANDARÍN EN PÚBLICO"** _

_**"TONY STARK ¿MUERTO?"** _

_**"¡VUELVE IRON MAN!"** _

_**"TONY STARK Y ALDRICH KILLIAN CAPTADOS JUNTOS EN UNA CITA ¡Y NO DE NEGOCIOS!"** _

_**"LA BODA DEL AÑO: ¡TONY STARK Y ALDRICH KILLIAN SE CASAN!"** _

_**"EN EXCLUSIVA LA PAREJA HEROICA MÁS AMADA DE LA NACIÓN: TONY Y ALDRICH STARK"** _

_**"¡NUEVO MIEMBRO EN LA FAMILIA STARK-KILLIAN!"** _

No todo había cambiado, la vida de Tony al parecer era la misma hasta que llegaban a la parte donde ellos llegaron a su vida. Los diarios y noticias informaban a un Tony Stark que rechazo ser un Vengador. Seguía siendo un héroe con y sin el traje, su industria había hecho alianza con la de Aldrich Killian, lo que les trajo más oportunidades de ayudar al mundo con sueros de regeneración y energía limpia, al paso de los años ambos se casaron y posterior adoptado al ahora conocido como el heredero de ambas empresas: Harley Howard Stark-Killian. Pero lo pero y que no cuadraba era lo que su majestad de Wakanda supo junto con el equipo.

_-No hay registros del ataque de Loki a Nueva York, tampoco de Ultrón, ni de la caída de SHIELD y mucho menos de Aldrich Killian como "El Mandarín", al parecer ese incidente ocurrido con otro hombre llamado Trevor Slattery quien intento matar a Tony pero fue Killian quien logro rescatarlo. Y además de todo, parece que la Guerra Civil nunca sucedió.-_

Todos estaban más que confundidos, pero una ventaja estaba ahí presente. Al no ser fugitivos pudieron salir libremente en el día y no demoraron en ir directamente hasta SHIELD para corroborar los hechos y averiguar lo que pasaba, a su vez que contactaban a Steve y Peter para dirigirlos hacia allá, a quienes percibieron con tonos de tristeza durante la llamada. Siendo recibidos por María Hill todos fueron dirigidos a la sala de juntos que bien estaba exactamente como recordaban al igual que todo el complejo. Natasha y Clint se sentaron con normalidad, más Wanda, Sam y Scott se sentían como bichos raros a lo que María noto.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Wanda? ¿Halcón? ¿Ant-Man? - Cuestiono la mujer. 

-¿En serio podemos estar aquí? - Pregunto Ant-Man ya que al menos de los tres el era de los nuevos vengadores.

-Aquí trabajas ... no veo cuál es tu problema ...- Respondió seriamente la mujer. -A lo que por cierto, Fury exige una explicación ...- 

-¿Explicación de que? - Pregunto Wanda.

Cuando la mujer estuvo a punto de responder recibió una trasmisión donde el Capitán América pedían permiso para aterrizar. Dicho permiso fue concedido pero al terminar otra petición se hizo presente, Fury mandaba llamar a la mujer a su despacho, y al escuchar el tono de voz este parecía estar enojado, más de lo que ya estaba.

-Enseguida vuelvo ...- Se retiro la mujer. 

Pasaron unos minutos cuanto por fin vieron a Steve y Peter cruzar por la puerta, no hacia falta usar los poderes de Wanda para percibir la angustia que ambos hombres tenían, sobretodo Peter con sus ojos rojos por el llanto. Entre voces bajas Steve contó todo lo que paso en la Torre Stark, el como Tony no los reconocía como lo que eran y en su lugar estaba en brazos de Killian y Harley, cosa que al recordar Steve y Peter sentían los celos perforar sus hígados como ácido, pero lo peor de todo era ...

-... Loki esta con ellos ...- Susurro el Capitán.

-¡ESO LO EXPLICA TODO! - Grito Clint para nada discreto, lo cual atrajo la atención de los presentes que cruzaban la puerta.

-¡¿EXPLICAR QUÉ BARTON?! - Nick Fury estaba ahí con Maria Hill al lado, pero eso no era todo, detrás de ellos Loki, Tony y Killian en sus mejores trajes veían con enojo a Steve y Peter, a excepción del Dios del Engaño quien detrás de un rostro sereno había una risa ingobernable que aclamaba por salir.

-¡LOKI! - Grito Wanda para arrojar una esfera de su poder al Dios y arrojarlo lejos hasta azotar contra la puerta de metal.

-¡WANDA NO! - Natasha junto con los demás calmaron a la bruja mientras María, Tony y Killian auxiliaban a Loki.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ LE PASA SEÑORITA MAXIMOFF?! - Reprendió Fury.

Tony no pudo aguantar a volver a repetir su queja. -¡VES A LO QUE ME REFERÍA NICK, TODOS SE VOLVIERON LOCOS, PRIMERO ANOCHE ESTOS IMBÉCILES! - Señalando al Capitán y al Hombre Araña quienes respondían con miradas de arrepentimiento. -¡ATACARON A MI FAMILIA ANOCHE, Y AHORA LO VUELVEN HACER! -

-¡ESTO ES UN ERROR! - Grito Peter tratando de persuadir a quien es en realidad su mamá.

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, QUE NUNCA TE PERDONARE LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI HARLEY! - Peter callo sentándose incómodamente de vuelta en su sitio, conteniendo las lagrimas de dolor por saber como su Tony defendía a ese chico Harley. 

-Lo ves Fury ... no es mentira lo que te contamos ...- Dijo calmado Loki después de recobrar el aliento por el golpe.

-Hill envía un Banner para que revise a Laufeyson ...- Ordeno Fury.

-Enseguida señor ...- La mujer salió.

-¡¿BRUCE ESTA AQUÍ?! - Pregunto exaltada Natasha al haber escuchado el nombre del hombre a quien ha buscado por mucho tiempo.

Fury al ver el rostro estupefacto de todos se harto de ello. -¡¿ME VAN A EXPLICAR QUE CARAJO PASA CON USTEDES?! -

-Eso queremos saber ... ¿Qué esta pasando? Y te aseguro que él tiene la culpa ...- Siseo Sam apuntando a Loki.

-No se de que hablan Nick ...- Respondió el Dios.

-Saben muy bien que le deben la vida a Killian y Laufeyson, sin su suero de regeneración de Extremis, la mayoría de ustedes ya estarían muertos ...-

-¡¿QUÉ?! - Gritaron al unísono el grupo de confundidos. 

-Gracias por nombrar mis aportaciones tecnológicas Nick ...- Ironizo Tony. 

-Soy colaborador en la Corporación Extremis ...- Alardeo Loki, algo aprendido en su mentira de la Familia Stark. -Aldrich Killian es el presidente de la empresa y flamante esposo de Tony ...- 

-Gracias por eso ultimo ...- Sonrió Killian quien recibió una mirada asesina de Steve, a lo cuál no dudo en contrarrestar ... -Capitán no entiendo su expresión de enojo hacia mi persona, no se que le pasa pero le dejo en claro que yo estoy casado con Tony Stark y usted indebidamente proclama ante el ...-

-¡ES PORQUE ES MI ESPOSO! - 

-¡Y TAMBIÉN MI MAMÁ! -

Gritaron Steve y Peter ante la queja de Killian, sin imaginar lo que vendría como respuesta. -¡USTEDES TIENEN UNA ESPOSA Y MADRE, Y ESA ES SHARON CARTER! -

En ese momento la sala se inundo en un silencio sepulcral, dejando a Steve y Peter impactados por dicha información, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido pero no fue así hasta que un viejo conocido entro por la puerta. 

-¡HERMANO DE CIENCIA! - Grito Tony alegremente para ir en brazos de Bruce Banner quien correspondió fraternalmente como los grandes amigos que eran.

Al fin algo bueno estaba pasando en su día ...

-Hola Tony me da gusto verte de nuevo ... Y ... ¿Qué ha pasado? - 

... ¿O quizás no?


	6. ¿QUÉ HA PASADO?

La pregunta del Dr. Banner fue ignorada y el silencio incomodo se rompió por un bochornoso momento donde una ráfaga rojiza corrió hacia Bruce. Natasha acababa de correr hacia el hombre que para más sorpresa de todos en un posesivo abrazo también beso al Doctor, dejándolo con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber...- Respondió Tony con el sarcasmo característico de siempre, acercándose a la "pareja" y nada sutilmente empujando a Natasha lejos de su ScienceBro, el cual con la mirada daba un sutil gracias a Stark. La Viuda Negra miraba con enojo al castaño pues su momento de reencuentro había sido arruinado.

-Romanoff no sabia que te gustaban los casados...- Dijo Killian acompañando a su Tony en la burla hacia la espía, acercándose a su esposo para tomar su cintura posesivamente, movimiento que no fue nada desapercibido para Steve quien deseaba arrancarle el brazo a Aldrich en ese momento.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- La espía pregunto incrédula cuando justo después la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando pasar a una Betty Ross quien traía un frasco entre sus manos.

-Amor olvidaste el suero...- La mujer se acerco a Bruce quien salió de su impresión cuando Betty toco su brazo para darle el frasco.

-Gra-Gracias cariño...- Dijo Bruce estupefacto, la pareja se acerco a Loki quien quedo reposando en una silla y siendo atendido. 

Natasha estaba quieta en su lugar, mirando intensamente y sin parpadear a quien se suponía que era su Bruce al lado de Betty Ross, o Betty Banner ahora, no podía con ese sentimiento de rechazo, ella confeso sus sentimientos al hombre, sabia que Betty fue parte importante de su pasado pero ella se fue, en cambio ella siguió buscándolo por tanto tiempo después de lo de Ultron, después de la Guerra Civil. Pero, esperen... eso "nunca ocurrió".

-Romanoff siéntate...- Ordeno Fury ya que la mujer no dejaba de ver hacia donde estaba Loki, pensando que estaba tan lucida como los demás y que tal vez pensaba en atacarlo junto a Bruce y Betty. La espía volvió a su lugar con el solo pensamiento de averiguar que fue lo que paso con Bruce y sus sentimientos por ella.

-¡¿Cuernitos que tal estas?!- Pregunto Tony a su mejor amigo.

-Mejor que tu...- Contesto Loki haciendo reír a Bruce y Betty.

-Ya quisieras Laufeyson...- Defendió Killian a su marido quien fue recompensado por parte de Tony.

-¡Oh Killi!- Dijo Tony de forma cursi para después darle varios besitos a Aldrich, pequeños roces que bien los Vengadores casi podían contar.

Eso era el colmo de su paciencia, Steve veía como Tony ¡Su Tony! estaba en brazos de otro hombre a quien no dejaba de besar frente a el, no se suponía que tenia que ser así ¡Esos besos eran suyos y de nadie más! Peter quien se había mantenido callado y decaído todo ese tiempo pudo ver como su padre Steve no tardaba en abalanzarse a golpes sobre Killian, otra vez. Despacio tomo su mano entrelazándola, Steve sintió el contacto de en su mano, volteo y vio a su hijo quien con ojos tristes susurro. -No papá... no es el momento...-. Tenia razón, aunque más le doliera tenia que ser paciente, hasta ahora solo habían armado un escándalo, no había razonado ¡Justo como en la Guerra Civil! y ahora tenia que pagar las consecuencias. Era obvio que Loki tuvo algo que ver, ya se las arreglaría para que esta vez pagara por este caos en su vida y en la de los demás. 

Sin saber que el Dios del Engaño no estaba solo en esto...

-Bien, nosotros nos...- Killian no pudo terminar ya que la puerta fue abierta nuevamente, ¡Esa puerta merece un asenso después de tanto trabajo!

-Señor aquí traigo los... ¡AMOR!- Sharon Carter acababa de entrar para ir a los brazos de Steve, el soldado al verla, de la impresión se había levantado de asiento sin saber que le había dado la oportunidad a la rubia de plantarle un beso, eso hizo que todos se levantaran finalmente e igual de impresionados, era extraño ver a Steve en brazos de otra persona y a Tony igual, menos para Falcón quien sabia de ante mano que Sharon tenia sentimientos por Steve con aquel beso durante la Guerra Civil. -¡MI NIÑO!- Después del beso fue al lado con Peter a quien beso sus mejillas con desesperación y acuno en sus brazos. -Chicos al fin los veo después de tanto tiempo ¿Qué tal fue en su misión?- La mujer se dirigió a todos los Vengadores en general quienes quedaron mudos y algunos como Sam y Clint tartamudeaban en busca de una respuesta que ni ellos sabían. Hasta que fueron salvados por Loki, irónicamente. 

-Bien creo que nosotros nos vamos...-

La voz de Loki llamo la atención de la rubia quien se giro para ver al Dios del Engaño junto a Killian y Tony. -¡HOLAAAAA!- Saludo alegremente la mujer para ir directo hacia ellos y darles a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. -¡TIEMPO SIN VERLOS!-

-Que mala eres Sharon, tanto tiempo sin vernos y cuando al fin nos encontramos nos ignoras, eso no se hace querida...- Dijo Tony fingiendo estar ofendido.

-¡Oh Tony! Perdónenme, es solo que ya saben... hace más de un mes sin saber de mis hombres y ya saben...-

-Lo se querida, la angustia de una madre y esposa nunca acaban... dímelo a mi...- Miro a Killian y este dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su Tony, sabia bien a lo que se refería su castaño pues ante todos Tony era la madre en la Familia Stark, pues siempre cuidaba a Harley como fiel mamá gallina y a Killian lo consentía como esposo, no podía estar horas sin saber donde estaban sus amores, y con Sharon quien no sabia de su esposo e hijo durante más de un mes por culpa de las misiones, en realidad compadecía la angustia de la mujer. 

-Bien es hora de irnos...- Continuo Killian.

-¿Tan pronto?- Dijo la rubia con decepción pues esperaba conversar con la famosa familia, tenia un aprecio muy grande hacia ellos pues su Tía Peggy amo a Tony como un sobrino más, y por ende también amaba a Tony como un primo. 

-Tenemos asuntos que arreglar...- Siguió Loki. 

-Hay mucho que arreglar...- Dijo Fury en tono severo, pues aun debía atender la queja de los Stark ante los Vengadores y reprender por ello.

-Nos vemos otro día querida...- Dijo Tony.

-Adiós Señora Rogers...- Dijo Killian.

-Entonces... adiós queridos, espero algún día vayan a casa a cenar...- Se despidió la mujer con otro beso en la mejilla de los tres hombres, pero al llegar a Loki una mirada burlona fue dirigida hacia los Vengadores, mientras Nick tenia una corta conversación con Bruce y Betty haciendo que estas tres personas no lo notaran.

-Claro Sharon, nos encantaría ir a cenar a tu casa...- Los Vengadores entendieron esa burla hacia ellos, de los cuales los únicos que no estaban enfurecidos ahora eran los más jovenes; Wanda y Peter. Wanda al haber estado al margen después de atacar a Loki, intento leer la mente de todos los presentes pero algo estaba impidiéndoselo, su poder estaba limitado y un bloqueo hacia que su poder fuera expulsado de la mente de todos, menos de sus compañeros Vengadores. Mientras Peter solo pensaba en una solución, la única por ahora, era momento de que su "Tío" Dios del Trueno visitara a su ¡Único! sobrino.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas desde aquel drama en S.H.I.E.L.D, Tony y Killian se habían ido a sus respectivas empresas, mientras que Aldrich había pedido a su amigo y colega Loki que asistiera a una junta con un proveedor. Pero antes de hacerlo el Dios del Engaño se desvió hacia otro lugar, pues tenia que seguir con sus planes y su colega estaba esperándolo justo atrás del patio de su secundaria.

-Hola Tío Loki...- Abrazo Harley al azabache.

-Mi querido sobrino...- Correspondió malicioso Loki. 

-Pensé que no vendrías...- Se aparto un poco el chico, mostrando una sonrisa tierna que para Loki era maldad en su estado inocente.

-¿Y dejar plantado a mi mocos secuaz? ¡Eso nunca!- 

-Solo tenemos unos minutos tío, el descanso acabara pronto...-

-Entonces... ¿Quiénes son nuestras siguientes victimas?- 

Si... El Dios del Engaño no estaba solo en esto...

-El Soldado del Invierno... y Wade Wilson...- 


	7. RAZÓN

_Lo último que pensaría es en llegar a trabajar con un mocoso, es decir, ¡Es El Dios del Engaño! ¿Qué no podría solo? a decir verdad si podía, pero estaba des-actualizado y necesitaba motivos creativos y rápidos para cumplir con su cometido. Para ello hurgo rápidamente entre la memoria de Stark y encontró algo interesante entre sus acontecimientos pasados, o más bien a alguien._

_-¿Qué te hicieron?- Pregunto el Dios al chico que estaba temblando arrinconado en la esquina de su habitación. No es como que le importara, bueno... un poco si, y es que ese ojo morado y esos moretones en sus piernas y manos daban mucho a la imaginación._

_-Tu eres...-_

_-Si... si... soy Loki, y ahora contesta lo que te pregunte._

_-El novio de mi mamá me golpeo...-_

_-¿Y tu mamá?-_

_-También...-_

_Que pobre respuesta, y es que tampoco es como si Odín fuera "el papá #1" pero algo que no hubiera soportado es que a el Frigga le hubiera puesto una mano encima, en vida nunca lo hizo y si lo hubiera echo le dolería más que cuando falleció._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-Harley...-_

_-Bien...- Suspiro, lentamente se acerco al chico mientras este se alejaba sin éxito ya que estaba justo contra la pared._

_-¡NO ATRÁS VETE NO ME HAGAS NADA!-_

_Ignorando el pánico del chico acerco su cetro y con apenas un roce al cuerpo del menor este ya no tenia los golpes encima. -Vengo a negociar...-_

_-¡¿Qué?!- Harley examino su cuerpo rápidamente verificando que Loki no hubiera echo nada raro y así fue._

_-Supongo que recuerdas a Stark...-_

_-¡¿TONY?!- Se exalto. -¡¿LE PASO ALGO?! ¡¿ESTA BIEN?!-_

_Esa era la respuesta que esperaba. -Esta herido...-_

_-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?!-_

_-Yo lo tengo...-_

_-¡MÁS TE VALE QUE NO LE HICIERAS DAÑO O SI NO...!-_

_-Relájate mocoso estoy aquí para ayudarlo, ayudarte... ayudarnos a los tres...- Corrigió. -Su esposo el Capitán América lo ha abandonado, y su hijo Peter lo culpa por ello...-_

_-No...- Soltó en un gran suspiro lastimero. No podía creerlo, su aventura con Tony era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, ayudarlo, el recibir esa tecnología de regalo, la cual lastimosamente perdió gran parte por culpa de su madre y los malos novios-padrastros que trajo consigo, y es que cada día que pasaba esa mujer se volvía cada vez más mala con el. Nadie dijo que ser madre soltera es fácil pero el abandono de su padre biológico estaba dejando marcas. -Esos... malditos...- ¿Por qué existía el abandono? ¿Qué nadie entendía el dolor que causaban al hacerlo? Su papá lo abandono hace años y ahora un papá como Tony Stark era abandonado por su esposo y acusado por su hijo._

_-Ah... si... también el hijo lo abandono para ir con el Capitán...- Loki avivo más el fuego._

_-Malditos... malditos sean...- Estaba en shock hincado en el suelo, el tema de la soledad ya comenzaba hacer eco en su cabeza. Tony Stark era genial, el mejor, le brindo su ayuda contra ese terrorista, ayudo a salvarlo y le enseño ese poco lado paterno que tanto hubiera deseado, pero ese chico, su hijo, Peter ¡PETER! -Maldito mal agradecido...- Susurro, Loki solo le miraba un tanto divertido por la reacción._

_-¿Me vas ayudar?- El Dios del Engaño extendió su mano en señal de complicidad._

_Harley elevo su rostro pasando de un semblante estupefacto a marcar una pequeña sonrisa torcida. -¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Era hora de un cambio para su vida, ambos estrecharon sus manos._

* * *

Casi oscurecía, saltaba de un lado a otro por la ciudad, el impulso de su telaraña era rápido como si estuviera huyendo de alguien o de algo, y es que eso deseaba. Quería huir, quería escapar, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad pero por ahora no podría ser. 

-Maldita sea...- Suspiro deteniéndose en la azotea de un edificio, quito la parte de abajo de su mascara y para dejar que el aire inundara sus pulmones con mejor facilidad. La noche en casa fue tensa, ver a Sharon portarse así de maternal con el no es que le desagradara, pero ella no era su madre, Tony lo era, el fue quien le dio vida gracias al experimento de su útero, fue el primer niño en venir de un hombre, más bien de dos hombres. -Padre...- Pensó en Steve al momento, verlo en brazos de esa mujer no fue bonito. Después de la reprimenda de Fury todos volvieron a sus hogares, a decir verdad no sabia a donde fueron los demás Vengadores, solo sabia que de un momento a otro ya estaba en un departamento al cual Sharon los llevo a el y su padre, tan solo al entrar ella los atendió como toda buena mujer y es que alegaba que los extraño en todo ese tiempo, se sentía mal de tener fingirle a esa buena mujer ser su hijo. Y parecía que su papá Steve se sentía peor al tener que corresponder los besos y abrazos, que deseaba solo llegaran a eso mientras duraba el problema, podía ver la expresión de arrepentimiento en su rostro, más bien en el de ambos, sentían que engañaban a su Tony.

-Hombre Araña informe...- Dijo María Hill por el intercomunicador integrado en el traje de Peter, no solo Loki le quito a Tony, también le quito a Karen, su AI no estaba más.

-Despejado en la Zona Norte...-

-Muy bien, sigue patrullando...- Termino. 

Entre sus "deberes" con S.H.I.E.L.D era el revisar si había movimientos sospechosos, era fin de semana y a veces robos menores se ejecutaban, el al ser "categoría novato" tenia que detener esos atracos. Con su mascara de vuelta salto del edificio para ir a la Zona Este, al pasar a toda velocidad sobre un callejón pudo ver la silueta de un hombre alto de traje rojo.

-¡AHORA SI PUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!- 

Ese lenguaje solo podía ser de alguien. -¡¿CÓMO PUDE OLVIDARLO?!- Grito Peter mientras giraba de regreso a ese callejón. Aterrizo detrás del hombre esperando lo peor, esperando que el sufriera las mismas consecuencias que Loki causo.

-¡BABY BOOOOOOOOOY!- Le agradecería a todos los dioses pero de dioses no quería saber nada por ahora. 

-¡DEADPOOL!- Se dejo abrazar, estaba emocionado, estaba feliz, ese mercenario bocazas lo había saludado con el sobrenombre que odiaba, aunque a partir de ahora ya no tanto. Correspondió el abrazo ganándose un manoseo a su trasero.

-¡MI BABY BOY! ¡¿ME EXTRAÑASTE?!- Un puño fue a dar a su cabeza. -¡AWWWW YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO ARAÑITA!- 

-No me toques así...- Se aparto, al hacerlo pudo ver a un hombre tirado en el suelo. -¿Qué hiciste?-

-¡Espera! Antes de que lo digas ¡No esta muerto!- Levanto sus manos en señal de paz. -Creo... en fin yo solo estaba haciendo una acción heroica ¡Como tu me haz enseñado baby boy!- Se excuso abrazando a Peter de nuevo, el solo seguía los pasos que su arañita le enseñaba, tal vez seria un hijo de puta pero desde que conoció a su baby boy paso a ser un buen hijo de puta. -Ese infeliz quiso robarle a ese inocente...- Señalo al fondo del callejón. Una silueta salió del fondo, llegando a la zona de poca luz donde estaban parados Wade y Peter. 

-Tu...- Susurro con odio Peter.

-Hola Hombre Araña, Señor Deadpool gracias por salvarme...- 

-¡Awww que mocoso tan amable!- Chillo como colegiala al ver la educación del chico. -¿Verdad arañita?- Volteo a ver Peter pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no había nadie a su lado, regresando la vista enfrente donde su baby boy acababa de abalanzarse contra ese "inocente".

-¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI MAMÁ!- Grito Peter con rabia.

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO?!- Agrego Wade con una pose dramática digna de la pintura de "El grito". 

* * *

Las alarmas sonaban por todo el lugar, el Rey de Wakanda llego corriendo al lugar de los hechos, siendo recibido por varios hombres de su ejercito. 

-¡MI SEÑOR SE LO HAN LLEVADO!-

T'Challa se acerco y vio lo que temía, la capsula estaba rota. -¡BUSQUEN POR TODO EL LUGAR Y...!-

-Aquí estoy...- Dijo la voz del engaño, los hombres ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de atacar cuando de pronto una luz verde intensamente resplandeció por todo el lugar.


	8. BOMBA DE TIEMPO

_Era simplemente un juego, lo sabía muy bien, tarde o temprano llegaría a su fin, pero haría lo posible porque fuera más tarde que temprano. El mal nunca gana, y si lo hace solo es por un tiempo lamentablemente, pero siempre regresaría de cualquier forma, desde lo más caótico que el universo pudiera formar hasta la forma más inocente como un niño, oh más bien un adolescente._

_-¡ESTA NOCHE A LAS 7:00 PM. CARIÑO, NO LLEGUEN TARDE!-_

_-Claro Tía Carter, te quiero, nos vemos esta noche... ¡Adiós!- Contesto el pequeño diablillo._

Por ahora todo estaba saliendo según el plan, al menos en eso confiaba si bien su querido Tío Loki hacia bien su parte, regocijándose ante el odio que el "torpe araña", como gustaba llamarle, le mostraba en ese momento ante la atónita mirada del mercenario bocazas que acababa de quitárselo de encima.

-¡SUELTAME POOL SUELTAME AAAAARGH!- Bravo el chico.

-¡¿PETER QUE TE PASA?!- Sacudió un poco al castaño para tranquilizarlo, aprovechando que lo tenía en sus manos para manosear ese trasero bonito que le encantaba, cosa que no percibió Peter hasta después de unos segundos.

-¡DEJA MI TRASERO!-

-Ok, Ok...- Lo soltó, una vez devuelta al suelo Peter quiso abalanzarse nuevamente a Harley pero Wade lo retuvo del brazo.

-Sin juegos Harley... ¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre?-

-No sé de qué hablas...-

-¡DEJA DE MENTIR! Pool por favor ayúdame... este maldito hizo algo y Loki también tiene que ver con el...-

-¿Loki? ¿El hermano del Dios del Trueno, Thor? ¿El Dios del Engaño?-

-Si ese...-

-¡OH POR ODIN! Emmm... No sé quién es jiji...-

-¡DEADPOOL!- Reprocho Peter al ver al mercenario juguetear en un momento serio, como siempre.

-De nuevo gracias por salvarme Señor Deadpool, usted es genial... Nos vemos...- Luego de una última y brillosa mirada de inocencia hacia el mayor, se fue corriendo para que Peter no tuviera tiempo de detenerlo, sabiendo que el intentaría retomarlo pero sería impedido por el demente hombre.

-¡DEAD DEJAME, DEBO ESTRANGULARLO!-

-¡WOWOWOWO ARAÑITA ESE ES MI TRABAJO!-

-¡ENTONCES MATALO POR MÍ!-

-¡UN MOMENTO BABY BOY!- No era su estilo, pero su chico estaba tan alterado que ya le estaba preocupando. Colocando a Peter frente suyo y sujetando ambos hombros quito la parte de arriba de su máscara para verle con seriedad, una seriedad que una vez cada mil siglos se podía ver, y con ese rostro mutilado más. –Cálmate... respira... y dime ¡¿PERO QUE COÑO ESTA PASANDO?!- Dijo aquello último con la misma pose de pintura de "El grito" que había hecho antes, dijo que trataría de ser serio más no tanto.

Mientras un aturdido Peter trataba de calmarse y explicarle la situación al demente, Harley caminaba regocijándose con su porte como todo un Stark, sincronizando el audífono en su oído y sintonizando bien la frecuencia con su celular.

_-"¡QUE MAMADA!"-_

_-"¡POR ESO NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES POR FAVOR POOL!"-_

_-"¡CLARO BABY BOY LO QUE SEA POR TUS NALGAS!"-_

_-"¡DEAD!"-_

-Lastima Peter... sufrirás un poquito más...- Sonrió con malicia.

* * *

Sus besos resonaban por toda la oficina que convenientemente estaba cerrada, una vez que se vieron alejados de la tediosa junta de negocios, se dieron el tiempo para mimarse mutuamente antes de que tuvieran que volver a casa y recibir a su amado niño, donde pocas veces podían darse ese gusto debido al agotador trabajo de dirigir sus compañías, una vez que a oportunidad de irse temprano se veía, se daban tiempo para sí mismos y para su pequeño Harley.

-Killi... nhg...- Un suspiro salió de esos rojizos labios cereza, producto de tanto beso en ese rato.

-Tony...- Las manos jugueteaban bajo el lujoso traje, sintiendo la suave textura de esa rica piel canela que tanto lo enloquecía.

-Amor aquí no...- Jadeo no tan convencido pues en el fondo ya quería que lo empotraran contra el escritorio, luego de tantos enojos contra Los Vengadores y S.H.I.E.L.D, necesitaba quitarse toda esa tensión, y su esposo era perfecto en eso.

Las manos de Aldrich tomaron las caderas de Tony, acercándolo más y más el donde sus entre piernas se cruzaron para profundizar los besos, las manos de Killian rodeaban la cintura del castaño de un lado al otro fue merodeando esa zona hasta que sin querer paso al vientre de su pareja.

-To... Tony...- El nombrado paro la sesión de besos al escuchar el tono nervioso de su pareja.

-Aldrich, está bien...-

-¿Estás seguro? Estos últimos días fueron difíciles y...-

-Sí, todo sigue perfecto cariño...-

-Deberíamos decirle a Harley sobre...-

En ese momento el teléfono de Tony sonó interrumpiendo a su esposo, este se apartó un poco para contestar debido a su costumbre de caminar al momento de hablar, acción que solo hacia cuando la otra persona al otro lado de la línea era de total agrado para el castaño, de otra forma Tony tenía la costumbre de quedarse en brazos de Killian para que este lo calmara cuando la otra persona era alguien molesto y tedioso, que afortunadamente no lo era.

-¡Es perfecto! Si... claro... yo también... ahí estaremos querida, adiós...-

-¿Quién era cariño?-

-Era Sharon, nos espera a cenar esta noche, en su casa...-

¿Qué mejor que una cena entre rivales? 

Algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, y se volvería peor.

* * *

Mientras tanto Natasha caminaba por las instalaciones de la morada del Rey de Wakanda, siendo escoltada por los fieles guardias que la llevaban ante el Rey, algo extraño debido a que no se suponía que necesitara la guía, el Rey trataba a su equipo con gran familiaridad y compañerismo que no necesitaron ser vigilados dentro del hogar de T'Challa.

-Mi señor...- Los guardias hicieron una reverencia, el Rey hizo una señal con su manos para que estos se retiraran , quedando frente a frente con la mujer ante la mirada de algunos súbditos, científicos que operaban y terminaban algunos proyectos para su señor.

-Bienvenida Agente...- Saludo cortes T'Challa.

-Rey ¿Ha encontrado más información sobre lo que pasó?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Sobre lo de...- Cuando estuvo a punto de terminar la figura de dos hombres atravesó por una de las puertas que estaban justo detrás del Rey.

-Hola de nuevo Agente Romanoff...- Con sus blancas perlas dentales en una gran sonrisa Loki le saludo, vestido con una bata blanca de laboratorio, donde a su lado precisamente se encontraba el científico que miraba avergonzado a la espía.

-Ho-Hola... se-señorita...- Saludo Bruce.

* * *

Había cometido un gran error y ahora lo estaba pagando, nunca fue su intensión pero lo hizo, ahora tenía que remediarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, aunque ya lo era.

-Lo siento Jane... pero ya no te amo...-


	9. ENCUENTROS

Entro por la ventana de su habitación, aunque no lo era, no sabía en qué termino tomar aquel lugar pero por ahora no tenia de otra que decir que era SU hogar por el momento, cayo rendido en su cama sin importar que aun tenia puesto el traje, con pesadez se quitó la máscara para dejar que su cuerpo respirara y se tranquilizara mejor.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto?- Dijo para sí mismo, sabiendo que en ese momento se encontraba solo, se acomodó hacia arriba perdido en el blanco techo. Sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de una persona. –Mamá...- Quería llorar pero no podía, sus ojos ya estaban muy cansados e irritados, sentía que por el momento no tenía más lagrimas que derramar.

Después de hablar con Wade sobre toda la situación que estaba pasando se permitió desahogar la su frustración mental llorando en sus brazos, Deadpool no dudo en reconfortar a su arañita prometiendo que en cuanto resolvieran el problema desollaría a Loki personalmente y harían barbacoa con su carne.

-¿Cariño?- Unos toquidos detrás de la puerta, la voz de aquella mujer le llamaba. Sin ánimo abrió la puerta.

-¿Si?-

-¿Cariño que te pasa?- Pregunto Sharon al ver la mala cara que Peter tenia.

-Nada...- Soltó neutral, no le gustaba jugar al hijo con esa mujer ya que no lo era, no era su madre, pero no tenia de otra ahora. –Creo que es un resfriado...-

Sharon vio a Peter con el traje. –Te traeré una pastilla...- La mujer salió y en lo que Peter volvió a su cama a sentarse Sharon ya había regresado con una píldora y un vaso de agua. –Nada de vigilancia por hoy ¿Esta bien? Necesitas descansar...-

-Pero...- Peter tomo la pastilla.

-El Hombre Araña debe tomarse el resto del día...-

-¡Pero!-

-Sin peros jovencito, esta noche es muy importante...-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tendremos una cena muy especial... ¡Con los Stark!-

Un chorro de agua salió disparado de la boca de Peter, salpicando un poco la ropa de Sharon.

* * *

Natasha miraba amenazante al Dios del Engaño, con sus manos listas para tomar las armas a sus costados. -¿Tu qué haces aquí?-

-Eh... ¿Trabajar?- Alardeo.

-Rey ¿Por qué esta él aquí?-

-¿Agente Romanoff se siente bien?- Pregunto el Rey, todos señalaban con la mirada a la Viuda, sus caras de confusión lo decían todo.

-Ya entiendo...- Las miradas de Nat y Loki se encontraron, una burlona y la otra amenazante, lentamente la pelirroja se acercó al Dios del Engaño sin importarle todos los ojos sobre su persona. –No te saldrás con la tuya Loki...- Susurro, este no dejaba de sonreír por aquellas palabras, Bruce a su lado seguía tan confundido como el resto a pesar de ser el único que escucho aquellas palabras.

Natasha salió del lugar devuelta al cuartel, tenía que dar aviso de lo que pasaba en Wakanda, mientras tanto T'Challa hablaba con el Dios y el Doctor Banner sobre aquello que acababa de pasar.

-Los Vengadores se están volviendo locos...- Critico el Rey después de haber escuchado aquello de Loki, el haber atacado a una de las familias más poderosas, como la suya. –Sir Laufeyson, hágale saber a la Familia Stark que tiene todo mi apoyo como siempre...-

-Mi familia le agradece sus atenciones mi señor...- "Mi familia" aquello hacía eco en la mente del Dios, nunca había dicho algo así, un cosquilleo extraño recorría todo su cuerpo, era una sensación reconfortarle pero a su vez triste, sabía que esa no era su familia, la había inventado como un juego, pero ya no estaba jugando, tenía que alargar el tiempo lo más posible antes de que su familia real llegara a joder todo. –"Te odio Thor..."-

* * *

Eso iba a salir muy pero muy mal ¿Era tarde para correr? Aunque lo quisiera no podría hacerle eso a Peter, cuando su hijo le aviso lo que iba a pasar esa noche casi le daba un infarto.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Grito eufórica Sharon mientras corría a abrazar a Tony.

-Querida muchas gracias por invitarnos...- Correspondió el genio.

Mientras ellos se saludaban tan eufóricamente no se daban cuenta de la guerra de miradas que sucedía tras de cada uno. Steve y Killian se veían con absoluta seriedad, frunciendo el ceño. Peter igual pero contra Harley quien solo correspondía con una mirada de arrogancia, regocijándose como todo un Stark.

-Hola tía...- Cuando Tony se zafo del abrazo de Sharon, Harley tomo su lugar.

-¡Cariño!-

-Tía te extrañe...- La rubia apapachaba al niño, Killian había tomado lugar junto a su Tony, tomándolo del brazo. Detrás de Sharon, Harley miraba arrogante al ídolo de América y a Peter, este último solo rechinaba los dientes de coraje, Steve veía la malicia en los ojos de ese chico, le sorprendía ver como cada día había más, relativamente chicos malos o villanos, muy jóvenes ¿Esa era el América por la que había luchado? Toda persona mala tenía razón de serlo, un origen, le daba curiosidad saber que causo tanta malicia en ese niño.

-Sharon es un gusto estar aquí...- Killian siendo un caballero se limitó solo a besar el dorso de la rubia.

-Pasen por favor...- Invito la mujer.

Una vez dentro ambas familias se reencontraron, Killian y Tony seguían rencorosos por lo que ocurrió, sentían que no era buena idea encontrarse con los Vengadores por el momento, pero cuando su angelito les dijo que quería ver a su Tía Sharon no pudieron negarle nada a su niño, si bien la mujer no tenía la culpa de los actos cometidos por su imprudente esposo e hijo, además de que Tony y Sharon tenían tiempo de no verse, se habían querido como primos desde niños y cuando se veían la nostalgia les invadía.

Steve y Peter por su parte tenían que soportar esa noche, una muy larga noche donde lo menos inesperado estaba a punto de pasar, si bien Steve creía que era a Killian a quien debía vigilar sus movimientos, después de lo que le conto Peter era Harley de quien tenían que cuidarse ¿A que había llegado? Su vida estaba siendo arruinada por culpa de un Dios engañoso, que en el fondo solo estaba descargando su rencor, y de un niño del cual averiguaría su por qué.

Esa sería una cena muy interesante y caótica, eso que apenas estaba empezando.

* * *

El líquido dorado resbalaba por su garganta, sentía la efervescencia de aquella bebida ofrecida por el anfitrión, aunque no se comparara como la de su tierra, licores dignos de dioses, era una lástima que sintiera ese trago amargo desde la comodidad de un templo tan... como su dueño.

-Y bien ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Asgardiano?-

-Dr. Strange, necesito encontrar a mi hermano...-


	10. BON APPETIT !

Después de una larga e incómoda hora al fin llegaron al momento de la última parte de la "velada", para Steve y Peter no había bocado más amargo que comer con Killian y Harley frente a ellos, aunque estos ni siquiera habían hablado tanto. Sharon y Tony acapararon casi toda la cena, contando anécdotas de su vida de "primos" y los últimos logros en sus vidas a lo que su mayoría Peter y Harley respondían, como toda buena madre y padre que presumían a sus niños.

-Mi Pet atrapo a unos ladrones de banco la última vez, le tomo solo 3 minutos ¿Puedes creerlo?- Presumió Sharon acariciando de forma maternal los mechones de cabello del menor.

-Los progresos de Peter como Hombre Araña son muy rápidos, pronto podrá ir a misiones mucho más peligrosas por sí solo, buen trabajo araña...- Elogió Tony.

-Gra-Gracias Ma... Señor Stark...- Por poco y cometía un error, otra vez, pero el recibir un cumplido de su Ma' Tony le lleno de felicidad, siendo que los últimos acontecimientos solo recibía desprecio, claro sin culparlo, era de una mente que no le recordaba como lo que debería ser, su verdadero hijo.

-Harley está aprendiendo los movimientos de la Corporación Extremis, pronto podrá tomar posesión...- Aldrich se unió tomando orgulloso el hombro de su niño, al que Steve aun miraba con curiosidad y un tanto como peligro, como si en cualquier movimiento en el adolescente algo malo pasaría al instante, misma sensación que Loki causaba, mientras que Peter solo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Pero Aldrich, es solo un niño...-

-Ya no soy un niño Tía Sharon...- Dijo Harley con un puchero que decía lo contrario a lo que menciono. –Casi soy un adulto...-

-Sí, sí, sí, mi pequeño adulto...- Tony despeino los perfectos risos ondulados de su retoño, besando su frente en el proceso.

-Permiso, iré por el postre...- Se levantó la mujer para ir directo a la cocina.

Tal escena anterior solo hizo a Peter rechinar sus dientes por dentro, bien podría sangrar sus encías en cualquier momento, si es que no vomitaba el pollo de hace rato. Steve solo se lamentaba, recordar esas escenas pero con Tony y Peter en donde él se sentía el hombre más feliz por tener todo aquello, ahora era el hombre más idiota al no ver lo que perdió, pero pronto lo recuperaría.

-¿Cómo van Los Vengadores, Capitán?- Aldrich le saco de sus pensamientos a propósito, no era estúpido, desde aquella extraña noche en que atacaron se había mantenido al margen, Rogers estaba como un manso cachorro, por el momento, pero aún quedaba en su mente esas palabras donde el Capitán proclamaba a Tony como suyo. Killian no era un celoso enfermizo pero si muy territorial.

-¿Eh?- Steve se sentía incómodo ante la pregunta, más bien, se sentía incómodo ante la atención de Aldrich siendo este su enemigo. –Todo bien por ahora...- Mentía, en esa realidad alterada no sabía en qué exactamente habían triunfado Los Vengadores, aun no leía todos los reportes de S.H.I.E.L.D, poco hacía falta si regresaría todo a la normalidad, como debía ser.

-¿En serio? Escuche que los últimos ataques de Hydra dejaron cientos de muertos en Sokovia...- Killian lo estaba retando, prácticamente lo hizo ver como un inepto y a su equipo también, peor aún ¡Frente a su Tony!

-No somos perfectos pero hacemos lo que podemos...-

-Necesitan acelerar las cosas Capitán...- Tony hablo, Steve se sentía desfallecer ante aquella reclamación por parte de su castaño. –Le recuerdo que aún está pendiente la búsqueda de mi Visión...- Reprocho.

Steve y Peter se quedaron impactados ante aquella mención del androide ¿Visión? ¡¿Visión estaba vivo?! ¡¿Visión si existía en su nueva realidad?! Pero... Si Ultron nunca existió entonces como...

-¡LLEGO EL PASTEL!- Sharon apareció en la mesa con el postre al que Tony no dejaba de ver con tanta ilusión brillando en sus ojos miel. –Perdonen la demora, recordé que amabas las cerezas Tony, así que...-

-Sharon te amo...- Suspiro conmovido Tony ante la atención de su prima. –Enserio mujer, me acabas de salvar de un antojo atroz...-

-¡Tony!- Reprocho Killian ante la nada sutil señal que su esposo acaba de dar.

-¿Qué? Johnny tiene la culpa...-

-Tonyyy...- Bufo Killian, otra vez.

-¿Johnny?- Pregunto Harley ante la extrañeza de todos los presentes, menos de sus padres claro, incluso Sharon que apenas y había cortado la primer rebanada se quedó mirando a su primo con curiosidad.

-Killi de todas maneras no poder ocultarlo para siempre...-

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón...-

-Yo siempre amor...-

-¿Qué ocurre pa's?- El menor Stark estaba igual que su Tía Sharon.

Steve y Peter estaban confundidos pero al mismo tiempo una especie de pánico y nerviosismo los invadía, sospechaban lo peor y así lo fue.

-Estoy embarazado...-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Sharon y Harley gritaron impresionados, más la mujer quien nunca imagino a un hombre decir aquello, menos su primo.

-Serás hermano mayor Har...- Dijo Aldrich tomando los hombros de su hijo con orgullo.

-Pe Pe Pero... ¿Cómo?-

-Mi querida Sharon, estas presente ante el último proyecto de las membranas Extremis...- Dijo orgulloso Tony, como el Stark que era.

-Oh por dios... ¡FELICIDADES TONY!- Sharon salto emocionada ante aquello y corrió a los brazos del castaño, en el fondo deseaba golpearlo por exponer su vida ante uno de sus alocados experimentos, otra vez, pero pensar que el Clan Stark crecía y con ello sería tía otra vez le daba alegría, más aun cuando sabía que Tony no tuvo el padre ejemplar que necesitaba, pero ver que era todo lo contrario a Howard, se sentía la más orgullosa.

-¡FELICIDADES PAPI!- Harley se unió al abrazo, malicioso de reojo podía ver a un Capitán congelado totalmente en su asiento, irónicamente, y a una Araña con una cascada de lágrimas.

* * *

Su lengua pasaba por toda la extensión del pene, una vez erecto sus largos cabellos fueron jalados hacia abajo una vez que su boca se posiciono en la punta del pene. Fue obligado a engullir hasta la base donde casi chocaba contra los testículos, sin piedad su boca fue embestida varias veces y sin dejarle siquiera reponer el aire necesario más que las pocas cantidades que su nariz le permitía. El chorro de líquido blanquecino golpeo contra su garganta obligándole a tragarlo.

-Si veo una sola gota salir de tus labios soldado, te matare...- Susurro el pelinegro cerca de los oídos del hombre, una vez que el soldado pareció calmar sus sonidos guturales le permitió liberarlo de su ya flácido miembro.

-¡Ah!- El hombre cayó hacia atrás, su cara estaba roja y muy lentamente pasaba a un tono casi rosado donde sus pulmones al fin tenían circulación de aire correcta.

-Anhelo... Oxidado... Diecisiete...-

-¡AAAAAGH!- Ante cada palabra las punzadas en su cabeza comenzaban, retorciéndose en el piso por aquel dolor.

-Amanecer... Horno...-

-¡AAAAAH!-

-Que estupidez... Si con estas palabras te controlaban no quiero saber lo que Hydra hacía con mi cetro... Que bola de estúpidos...- Loki quien hace minutos yacía sentado en su elegante sofá de cuero negro paso a tomar lugar en su amplia cama de sabanas de ceda. –Soldado levántate...-

Bucky quien se recuperaba de la agitación mental, obedeció a paso torpe, su mirada azul paso a ser un azul blanquecino casi borroso, esta se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de su captor. –Listo para obedecer...-

Loki sonrió ante esa respuesta, su nueva mascota era fiel y obediente, solo por ello le daría un premio por ser buen sabueso. –Ven aquí...- Sus piernas se abrieron.


	11. REUNIONES Y DILEMAS

-¡DEBE SER UNA PUTA BROMA!- Grito Clint llamando la atención de los comensales del restaurante, en donde los Vengadores tenían una "reunión clandestina".

-¡Barton lenguaje!- Sabia que sería impactante pero no significaba que aceptara tales muestras de mala educación. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo estaba que quería gritar todas las groserías del mundo en todos sus idiomas posibles, o al menos los idiomas que él sabía.

-Steve ¿Cómo esta Peter?- Pregunto Natasha viendo la tensión en las facciones del rubio.

-¿Tú cómo crees Romanoff?- Solo recordar el ánimo tan decaído de su hijo le daban deseos de gritar, golpear, desquitar todo su dolor con cierto Dios Engañoso por el cual no daría clemencia alguna por destrozar su vida.

-Debe estar destrozado...- Ironizo Scott.

-¡LANG!- Regaño Sam dándole un zape en la nuca al Hombre Hormiga por el insensible comentario.

-¡AY!-

-¿Qué haremos? Con Loki lavándole el cerebro a todos y Wakanda de su lado... y... y... ahora con el embarazo de Stark...- Wanda fue interrumpida por la profunda voz de seriedad de Steve, aquella que utilizaba cuando tenía que dar noticias fatales, la voz que ha estado utilizando en toda la reunión.

-Loki no está solo en esto... Peter me dijo que tuvo un encuentro con Harley...-

-¿El mocoso ese que se hace pasar por hijo de Tony y Killian?-

-Si Lang, y por la forma en que actuó en la cena le tomó la palabra a Peter...-

-Pero Steve, es solo un niño...- En la cabeza de Clint no había lugar a que un chico como ese tuviera que ver con un Dios Loco que casi destruye toda Nueva York.

-Peter también lo es... Y es el gran Hombre Araña...- Argumento Wanda, después de todo ella también era parte de los Vengadores más jóvenes, motivo por el cual en S.H.I.E.L.D su rango era como el de Peter, una novata, cumpliendo con la misma vigilancia en la ciudad de la misma forma que Pet, solo que desde el suelo y no balanceándose por los aires.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Peter?- Pregunto Sam, si el chico estaba tan deprimido como lo mencionaba Steve, no le parecía bien dejarlo solo en estos días de shock.

-Fue a ver a Wade Wilson...-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡AY! ¡NAT!- La Viuda reprendió a Clint de la misma forma que Sam a Scott, de nuevo llamaron la atención de los clientes por su escandalosa expresión.

-Clint no estarás en la próxima junta...-

-Ya, ya, perdona... Pero oye ~ estamos hablando de que Peter esta justo ahora con ese maldito mercenario de Deadpool el cual, según recuerdo, S.H.I.E.L.D está cazando por ser un peligroso criminal...-

-Lo se Barton, pero él es uno de los pocos que no fue absorbido en los engaños de Loki, en este momento necesitamos a los aliados posibles y...- La expresión seria de Rogers se fue trastornando a una boquiabierta y de la cual sus mejillas palidecieron lentamente. –No puede ser...-

Desde su mesa, ubicada en una de las esquinas, los Vengadores voltearon a ver lentamente hacia la barra de atención a clientes para palidecer de la misma forma que su Capitán. Dos hombres estaban pidiendo una orden para llevar, ambos con una elegancia demasiado sofisticada para el lugar, uno como un gran empresario y el otro con un estilo que a Nat y Steve les recordaba a Happy.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¿Qué desean ordenar?- Pregunto la encargada en caja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabía que estaba tratando con uno de sus clientes #1.

-Tres hamburguesas con queso para llevar y... Barnes ¿Qué tal unas papas?-

-¿Enserio le vas a llevar tres hamburguesas a tu sobrino?-

-No, para él es una cajita feliz, las hamburguesas son para Tony...-

-¡Joder! ¿Ya tiene antojos?-

-No... Eso creo...- Dentro de sí una extraña sensación se activó, pudo percibirlo, la magia de alguien más que rondaba por ahí, no le tomo más que una simple vista para detectar el origen de aquel poder escarlata. –"¿Enserio? Que idiotas..."- Pensó al ver al grupito de Vengadores en estúpidos camuflajes que tal vez hubieran funcionado de no ser por otro estúpido intento de aquella chica por entrar en la mente de otro de sus juguetes. –Entonces ~ cariño ¿Qué quieres llevar?- Apartando uno de los mechones de la cara de Barnes en una suave caricia, este tomo levemente aquella delgada y suave mano para besar los nudillos con delicadeza.

-Un pastel de ciruela ~ lyubov'...-

* * *

Para alguien como él las anomalías en la realidad eran cosa de percepción, sabía que algo estaba mal y como Hechicero Supremo era su deber arreglar las cosas, sin embargo no estaba tratando con cualquier anomalía, la acción de causa y efecto siempre era por las preguntas ¿Qué? y ¿Por qué?

-Tu hermano está jugando con la realidad, específicamente con la de tus compañeros...- Strange acababa de aparecer en el cuarto donde había dado hospedaje a Thor, un trabajo que "normalmente" le hubiese tomado un par de horas se convirtió en un trabajo de días donde Stephen tuvo que enlistar todas las anomalías que causo Loki, contando el hecho de que la magia del Dios estaba dándole batalla para no dejarse romper tan fácilmente.

-¿Dónde está?- Su respuesta fue contestada al instante en que el Hechicero abrió un portal frente suyo dándole la imagen de aquel que tanto buscaba, junto a un extraño sujeto de cabellos largos que le tomaba de la cadera, una mujer en uniforme que les pasaba una bolsa. Ver a aquel hombre junto a su hermano le causo un malestar por dentro.

-Al parecer juega a la familia feliz...-

-¿Qué?- Un par ademan con sus manos y la escena cambio a una días atrás donde podían apreciar la discusión de la Familia Stark contra los Vengadores.

**...**

_-¡ESO LO EXPLICA TODO!-_

_-¡¿EXPLICAR QUÉ BARTON?!-_

_-¡LOKI!-_

_-¡WANDA NO!-_

_-¡¿PERO QUÉ LE PASA SEÑORITA MAXIMOFF?!-_

_-¡VES A LO QUE ME REFERÍA NICK, TODOS SE VOLVIERON LOCOS, PRIMERO ANOCHE ESTOS IMBÉCILES! ¡ATACARON A MI FAMILIA ANOCHE, Y AHORA LO VUELVEN HACER!-_

_-¡ESTO ES UN ERROR!-_

_-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, QUE NUNCA TE PERDONARE LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI HARLEY!-_

_-Lo ves Fury... no es mentira lo que te contamos...-_

_-Hill envía a Banner para que revise a Laufeyson...-_

_-Enseguida señor...-_

_-¡¿BRUCE ESTA AQUÍ?!-_

_-¡¿ME VAN A EXPLICAR QUE CARAJO PASA CON USTEDES?!-_

_-Eso queremos saber... ¿Qué está pasando? Y te aseguro que él tiene la culpa...-_

_-No sé de qué hablan Nick...-_

_-Saben muy bien que le deben la vida a Killian y Laufeyson, sin su suero de regeneración de Extremis, la mayoría de ustedes ya estarían muertos...-_

_-¡¿QUÉ?!-_

_-Gracias por nombrar mis aportaciones tecnológicas Nick...-_

_-Soy colaborador en la Corporación Extremis... Aldrich Killian es el presidente de la empresa y flamante esposo de Tony...-_

_-Gracias por eso ultimo... Capitán no entiendo su expresión de enojo hacia mi persona, no sé qué le pasa pero le dejo en claro que yo estoy casado con Tony Stark y usted indebidamente proclama ante el...-_

_-¡ES PORQUE ES MI ESPOSO!-_

_-¡Y TAMBIÉN MI MAMÁ!-_

_-¡USTEDES TIENEN UNA ESPOSA Y MADRE, Y ESA ES SHARON CARTER!-_

_-¡HERMANO DE CIENCIA!-_

_-Hola Tony me da gusto verte de nuevo... Y... ¿Qué ha pasado?-_

**...**

La cabeza del Dios del Trueno estaba retumbando, tantos detalles e información sin entender, demasiadas caras nuevas y las viejas conocidas no parecían cuadrar en lo que el dejo cuando volvió a Asgard, empezando por la tal Guerra Civil que Stephen le contó y que en ese momento deseaba ir contra sus compañeros y reprender a cada uno por hacer semejante estupidez ¡Se supone que eran un equipo!

-Tu hermano aprovecho la separación de los Vengadores y altero las memorias de casi todo el mundo... Empezando con Iron Man, como presenciaste, cree que ese hombre, Aldrich Killian, es su esposo y que tienen un hijo llamado Harley, además tu hermano se incluyó así mismo como un colega de negocios y amigo de la familia Stark... Además de poner en contra a tu equipo dejándolos ver como un equipo montón de delirantes y confundidos.

-Tengo que detenerlo...- Bravo furioso, suficiente tenía con los problemas de Asgard, con la Guerra Civil y ahora ocurría esto, estaba a punto de salir cuando el agarre en su brazo lo detuvo.

-Arreglaremos todo, te lo aseguro... Pero antes... Dime ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?-

-Loki pudo alterar todo para ser el presidente de Estados Unidos, el Rey de Inglaterra o hasta un Dictador a nivel Mundial, pero en vez de eso decidió hacer todo esto...-

-Yo...- Las palabras del Hechicero golpearon dentro de sí, su ira era demasiada como para pensar en la razón de todo. –No lo sé...-

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-¡¿YO?! ¡NO HICE NADA! Él es... Es así, solo...-

-Debes reflexionarlo bien Thor... Toda causa tiene una consecuencia ¿Qué causas orillaron a Loki a hacer esto? ¿Y qué me asegura que no volverá a pasar otra vez?-


	12. ECO

_**"Bip... Bip... Bip..."** _

Aquel sonido agudo le erizaba la piel, lo odiaba tanto como odiaba al vejestorio de la guerra y a la araña llorona.

-Estará bien...- La mano del pelinegro acaricio su cabeza, aquella reconfortante caricia calmaba sus nervios, pero sobretodo, la culpa.

-Tío Loki... Gracias por traerme...-

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo...- Un jadeo burlón salió de sí mismo, quien diría que algún día esas palabras al fin saldrían de forma sincera, sin trucos, sin engaños, no a él. –Harley tenemos que irnos...-

-Ojala que todo se quedara como esta...- Suspiro, al levantarse de aquel asiento su espalda sintió el calor reconfortante del Dios que lo acompañaba en sus sentimientos, más bien, que los compartía.

-Yo también lo deseo, pero... Hay cosas que no pueden cambiar...- Al terminar su abrazo el menor comenzó a acercarse a la camilla en donde deposito un corto beso en aquella frente de piel pálida, el tacto rápido fue suficiente para sentir la frialdad en ese pobre cuerpo, en esa pobre víctima.

_**"Bip... Bip... Bip..."** _

-Te amo...- Susurro, esperando que no fuera la última vez.

Que equivocado estaba.

* * *

El espeso liquido calo a lo largo de su vientre, mientras más era extendido por el aparato su temperatura comenzaba a cambiar dejando ese pequeño escalofrió a un lado.

-¿Qué tal va todo Brucie? ¿Es un niño?-

-Efectivamente...-

-Lo ves amor, te lo dije... "Mi instinto materno" me lo decía...- Respondió coqueto el genio guiñando un ojo a su esposo.

-Es impresionante Tony, con el extremis en tu sangre solo basta 4 semanas para ver a tu bebé...- Respondió el científico extasiado por aquel acontecimiento, sin dejar de ver la pantalla del ultrasonido.

-¿Y eso es bueno?-

-Más que bueno...- Dijo Betty. –Tony, tu bebé de 4 semanas tiene el tamaño de uno de 7... Esta...-

-Evolucionando...- Dijo Killian en un susurro atónito que al igual que Bruce, miraba sin parpadear a la pantalla, a aquella criaturita en blanco y negro.

-Iba a decir que está creciendo rápido, pero si... Supongo que "evolucionando" es un término más... Emmm...-

-Más egocéntrico para nosotros querida, pero claro... Si viene del maravilloso Iron Man...- Aldrich beso la frente de su castaño con devoción, al escuchar las palabras carismáticas y como estaba orgulloso de su mejor creación, junto con Harley claro.

-Te amo...-

-Yo también Killi...-

-Si... Emmm...- El tono dubitativo de Bruce saco a la pareja de su ensoñación, incluso Betty miro extrañada a su marido...-

-¿Qué pasa Doc?-

-Pues... Veras Aldrich... La evolución del bebé es impresionante pero puede que esto lleve a una mutación en su ADN...-

-¡¿Mi bebé está en peligro?!-

-No, o al menos no hasta ahora... Pero no podemos descartar que el niño desarrolle poderes...- Aquellas palabras dejaron al matrimonio perdido entre sus pensamientos más profundos, su hijo, su Jonathan podría nacer con alguna capacidad diferente, un poder, esto los llevaba a una responsabilidad mayor, una donde de ser el caso le enseñarían a su a usar sus poderes para el bien, si tenía la misma habilidad que Aldrich sería mucho más fácil, pero el reto seria en que el pequeño no fuera blanco de malditas organizaciones como H.Y.D.R.A. No, definitivamente protegerían a ese bebé contra todo pronóstico, pero para Killian la protección más grande seria contra los Vengadores, después de todo lo que pasó, no aceptaría que su retoño se uniera a esos malditos.

* * *

-Loki es el Dios del Engaño, todo lo que busca es destrucción y caos...- Respondió Thor ante tal confrontación del Hechicero Supremo.

-No me respondiste...- Confronto severo Strange ante la confusa cara del Dios, al cruzar sus brazos ambos se transportaron al salón principal donde todo empezó, dejando al rubio sentado en una silla con un mareo retumbándole la cabeza.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- Se quejó el mayor.

-Me queda claro que todo esto va más allá de una simple rivalidad o venganza, pero tu hermano no se tomaría tantas molestias en alterar de esa forma la realidad e incluso tomar a un chico como su secuaz...-

-Muy bien puede que tengas razón pero lo importante ahora es detenerlo y...- El sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió, con un simple ademan de manos Stephen invoco frente a él a los nuevos invitados, que para él ya se habían tardado en llegar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAY MI CABEZA!-

-Pool pero si aparecimos de pie aquí...-

-Me refería a mi otra cabeza Baby ~ boy... La teletransportación me pone duro, ya sabes, por lo agitado...-

-¡POOL!- Reprendió el menor.

-Bienvenidos...- Los ojos de Strange rodaron pesimistas al ver aquel mascarado demente que conocía, esperando no volviera a joderle como aquella vez que se conocieron; revirtiendo las acciones que causo la máquina del tiempo de Cable, entre ellas la acción más importante, la vida de Vanessa.

-¡POTTER!- Apunto Dead en un tono desafiante que solo atino a que Stephen se palmeara contra su frente.

-Soy el Hechicero Supremo, deja tus ridículas referencias a Harry Potter...-

-¡SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDA!-

-¡YA BASTA!-

¡TENIAS QUE SER SLYTHERIN!-

-Pool compórtate por... favor...- Peter ladeo su cabeza detrás del psicótico, quien había obstruido su vista a aquel que tanto buscaba.

-¡TIO THOR!-

-¿Qué?- El chico no espero a analizar su reacción cuando ya se había abalanzado a los brazos de un estupefacto Dios que aún no reconocía al enmascarado arácnido. –Eh...-

-¡SOY YO!- Descubrió su rostro ante un sobreactuado Wade que le gustaba joder con poses dramáticas. -¡PETER!-

-¡PETER!- El mayor correspondió a su agarre. -¡GRACIAS A ODÍN! ¡ESTAS BIEN!-

-Hey hey hey sin tocar demasiado por favor, luego porque se hace esa fama del tío viola... ¡AAAH!- Un manotazo mística impacto su rojiza cabeza.

-No sé si eres un gran idiota por pararte en mis aposentos sabiendo lo mucho que te desprecio, o si eres un idiota muy sabio por acudir a mí en este predicamento...-

-¡ÑEEEEEH!- Respondió imitando a un botón de error como en aquellos juegos de televisión que veía. –Soy un idiota enamorado que hará lo que sea por las nalgas adolescentes de mi Baby ~ boy, aunque eso sea ver la puta cara de Sherlock que tienes...-

Strange suspiro fastidiado, ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de abrirles la puerta.

* * *

Aquel cuerpo cobrizo yacía inerte entre la oscuridad, con millones y millones de estrellas a su alrededor que apenas y lo dejaban a la vista. A pesar de estar inconsciente por fuera, por dentro había una lucha interna por despertar, mandando señales que lamentablemente se hacían más débiles al adentrarse más en esa galaxia desconocida.

Ese debía ser su fin, pero aun estando perdido en el espacio siempre había una última esperanza, aquella llego cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra un enorme objeto que apareció de la nada luego de un zumbido agudo que atravesó por sus robóticos oídos.

-¡WOW! ¡LIMPIADORES! ¡LIMPADORES! ¡QUITENLO!- 


	13. DESPERTAR

Estaban volando en el Quinjet de regreso al cuartel Vengadores, su última misión fue más complicada de lo que creyeron, H.Y.D.R.A se estaban expandiendo lentos pero seguros y con la falta de agentes de campo, como Wanda o Peter, o sobretodo Iron Man, no se daban abasto para tratar los asuntos de la maldita organización del pulpo rojo y de restaurar al mundo a como era antes.

-Lo encontraron...- Anuncio Natasha al mensaje que el chico arácnido les envió.

-¡AL FIN!- Bufo Clint mientras se vendaba la mano, una herida de misión. –Espero que Thor ponga a su hermano en su lugar...-

-Yo también... ¿Cap?- Sam volteo a verlo, Steve se mantenía serio en el asiento del copiloto. -¿Steve?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- El rubio salió de sus pensamientos, o más bien del mismo pensamiento de cierto castaño.

-Peter encontró a Thor...- Repitió la pelirroja.

Steve suspiro aliviado, su muchacho no iba a fallarle. -¿Ya le informo la situación?-

-Si, además de eso también encontró a alguien que puede ayudarnos...-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-

-Stephen Strange...-

-¿El Hechicero Supremo?-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es el?- Pregunto Clint a falta de información.

-Es nuestra única esperanza, aparte de Thor, él puede regresar todo a la normalidad...- Respondió Steve quien inmediatamente se vio concentrado en teclear la respuesta al mensaje de su hijo, uno donde mostraba todo su orgullo paterno.

Sam podía notarlo a su lado, Steve no parecía estar realmente feliz por aquello, tenía la oportunidad de regresar a su vida con su esposo, con Tony, todo se arreglaría para todos... ¿O no? Algo le decía que iría de mal en peor.

* * *

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!- Grito aquel roedor sobre la camilla, al lado del curioso espécimen.

-Parece un hombre langosta... Muy lampiño...-

-¿Qué es una langosta Quill?-

-Es un manjar de mi planeta que sabe bien con mantequilla y sal...-

-¡ENTONCES VAMOS A COMERLO!- Grito el fortachón grisáceo.

-¡NO DRAX!- Regaño la mujer verdosa.

-Gamora tiene razón, además yo dije que se parece a una langosta, no te aseguro que este tipo sepa igual de delicioso que una...- Señalo Quill dudoso, rascando su barbilla.

-Yo soy Groot...-

-Es cierto... Si te comes esto ahora si vas a reventar Quill...-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Yo soy... ¡Groot!-

-¡JAJA! Tienes razón, solo basta un sándwich para que explote...-

-¡Ya cállense!- Ordeno Gamora al ver el escándalo. –Sea lo que sea tenemos que saber si es amigo o enemigo, pero sobretodo que le sucedió...-

-WOW WOW WOW! ¡¿Qué es esto?!- Rocket se acercó a la cabeza y pudo notar que algo resplandecía debajo de los pedazos de meteorito aun pegados por el campo magnético de ese extraño espécimen, uso sus garras para quitar ese escombro y al caerse por completo todos respingaron de asombro a lo que veían. –Es... ¡ES!-

-¡UNA GEMA DEL INFINITO!- Grito Quill.

-¡Mantis despiértalo!- Ordeno Gamora, mientras los demás tomaban posición en caso de que el extraño fuera enemigo.

La chica se acercó y con ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza rojiza comenzó a hacer uso de sus poderes, según el brillo de sus antenas. –Despierta...-

El ser abrió lentamente sus ojos, su vista a diferencia de un ser humano cualquiera, se enfocó inmediatamente, siendo la extraterrestre lo primero que vio. –Eh... ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue...?- Balbuceo.

Mantis le vio curiosa, el cómo ese ser de aspecto extraño y un tanto amenazante, según su profundo color rojizo y estructura casi como la de Nébula, desprendía una serenidad tan placentera, tanto en su mente como en esa tranquila voz. –Hola...- Saludo la chica con una amable sonrisa.

-Ust... Usted me...- Intento acariciar la mejilla de la alíen, pero esta fue abruptamente alejada de su lugar por detrás.

-¡CUIDADO VA ATACAR!- Grito Drax con Mantis en brazos.

-¡DE PIE FENOMENO!- Ordeno Quill apuntando con sus armas dobles al extraño, el androide obedeció saliendo de la camilla, temiendo más por la chica que le regreso su conciencia que por el mismo. -¿Quién eres?-

-Yo soy... Visión...- Miro a cada uno de los presentes, todos tan peculiares, diferentes y sin embargo le acababan de llamar fenómeno, en una situación así sabría que al Señor Stark le parecería chistoso e irónico, ¿En dónde estaba?

* * *

-Necesitamos atrapar a Loki, pero con los Stark y S.H.I.E.L.D de su parte no podremos tocarle un pelo, no sin que ellos contra ataquen...- Argumento Strange, sabiendo que estaba de alguna forma ofendiendo el nombre del joven arácnido presente.

-Déjenme hablar con el...- Dijo Thor. –Si están en lo correcto y dicen que Visión desapareció, entonces la gema también y eso...-

-Son más problemas...- Completo Peter en brazos de un posesivo Wilson que no le gustaba ver a su baby boy tan familiarizado con el Ricitos de Oro y Potter. –Loki esta encaprichado con ese tal Harley... Casi siempre están juntos... Necesitamos que se separen al menos por un rato en lo que Tío Thor habla con Loki...-

-Entonces ya sabes tú misión joven Stark...- Dijo Strange. –Encárgate de Harley, Thor con Loki...-

-¿Y tú Merlín?- Hablo el mercenario un tanto molesto por el atrevimiento de darle una orden a su Petey Pay. – ¿Vas a quedarte aquí a rascarte los huevos mágicos?-

-Yo me encargare del Iron Man y el Capitán América...-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué de mis papas?- Pregunto Peter confundido. –Si el problema es Loki y Harley... ¿Po Por qué...?-

-Créeme... Ellos son los que más ayuda van a necesitar...- 


	14. SUEÑO

_¿Hola?- Su saludo no fue correspondido, no sabía cómo o cuando es que había regresado a su antiguo hogar en la torre, ni él porque vestía su anterior traje casi roto, sucio y con manchas de sangre. -¿Tony?- Comenzó a caminar desde la sala a la cocina, hasta el momento nadie había aparecido, ni siquiera F.R.I.D.A.Y había dicho algo. –Viernes ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hay alguien?-_

_-Waah...- Un pequeño balbuceo sonó a lo lejos, si mal no se equivocaba provenía arriba, con el silencio abismal en el que estaba, pudo escuchar un poco más claro como de nuevo aquel sonido lo guiaba hacia su habitación, la de él y... -Wa gh...-_

_-¿Eh?- En medio de su cama matrimonial pudo notar un bulto removiéndose inquieto bajo una delgada y tierna manda de ositos. –Pequeño...- Comenzó acercarse para ver a la indefensa criatura que le conmovió sin siquiera verle directamente. –Tranquilo pequeño...- Una vez cerca sus dedos deslizaron la manta para ver al infante. -¿Cómo llega...?- Al retirar la manta toda palabra o idea que cruzara por su mente fueron borradas completamente cuando ante el la imagen de un bebe, antes inquieto, ahora yacía inerte y cubierto de sangre. -¡¿QUÉ?!- Grito espantado ante esa escena, sus manos temblaron y con el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo solo se retiró en reversa esperando salir de la habitación, en su lugar el metal frio choco contra su cuerpo, se giró y diviso una gran pared metálica y el inesperado frio del invierno, al regresar su mirada al frente su alrededor había cambiado a un escenario conocido y apocalíptico para él._

_Frente a él yacía inconsciente Iron Man, tal y como lo había abandonado en ese frio lugar. -¡TONY!- En pánico, corrió hacia el para auxiliarle, en ese momento de shock no había tiempo para cuestionarse lo que había pasado con el infante y su anterior lugar en la torre. -¡TONY MI AMOR DESPIERTA!- Aferrándose al cuerpo de su esposo con desesperación, tomo sus signos vitales y estos eran nulos. -¡TONY DESPIERTA!- Dándole respiración de boca a boca, sin éxito alguno, trato de quitarle la armadura pero tampoco resulto, miro a su alrededor si su escudo estaba en algún lugar pero solo quedaba el recuerdo de la batalla que libraron ahí, sin nada de armas. -¡POR FAVOR TONY!- Desesperado volvió a intentar quitarle todo con sus propias manos pero al llegar a sus piernas, un líquido rojizo comenzó a brotar entre las cavidades del metal en ellas. -¿Qué? ¡NO NO NO!- Aquella sustancia se derramo con más abundancia hasta formar un charco, la imagen de un Anthony pálido y con labios violáceos termino por quebrarlo. -¡TONYYYYYYYYYYY!- ..._ -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

-¡¿STEVE?! ¡DESPIERTA!- La rubia al fin había logrado despertarle después de tantas sacudidas y gritos hacia su persona. -¡STEVE!-

-¡YO! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡TO...! ¡NO!- Balbuceo aterrado.

-¡¿STEVE QUE PASA?!- A su lado Sharon le dirigía una mirada preocupante ante tal acto de pánico por parte del rubio.

-Yo... Pe-Perdón...- Finalmente diviso su alrededor, estaba en la habitación matrimonial que compartía, por el momento, con Sharon, había tenido un mal sueño. –Lo si-siento mucho...- Dijo sin saber con quién se disculpaba realmente.

-Cariño ¿Qué pasa?- Sharon estaba preocupada por Steve, desde que había regresado de aquella misión de hace meses le veía dormir con incomodidad, como si algo le perturbara en sus sueños, pero ante eso jamás le había visto gritar y aterrarlo como ahora.

-Fue una... Pesadilla, nada más... Lo siento Sharon...-

-Cariño ¿Paso algo?-

-No...- La rubia le miro confusa. –De verdad Sharon... Solo... Volvamos a dormir...- Ante aquello, la mujer se acurruco en sus brazos, Steve incomodo no le quedo más que aceptarla como se supone que debía ser, pero ante la incógnita y preocupación de Sharon, Steve cerro sus ojos esperando dormir o no, solo no quería verse en aquella realidad alterada, solo quería que quien estuviera en sus brazos fuera aquel castaño que tanto anhelaba tener devuelta.

Del otro lado de la habitación, un mercenario y un adolescente se acurrucaban en la cama, donde el menor sollozaba en silencio a merced del dolor que le causo escuchar a su padre a lo lejos. -¿Oíste Wade?-

-Si Petey...- Susurro, acomodo mejor la sabana para que su pequeño sintiera el caluroso afecto que ahora necesitaba más que nunca.

-No puedo evitar pensar... Que mientras estamos aquí, Ma'Tony está allá con otros...-

-Baby boy por favor, no te tortures de esa forma...-

-Seguro estará haciendo "cosas" con ese tal Aldrich...- Dijo haciendo énfasis con sus manos, fuera de las sabanas.

-Sabes que en otros tiempos eso me habría puesto duro y te follaría en ese instante, pero sé que no estás en condición para eso... Pero Petey ~ Pay, por favor, deja de pensar en eso... Cuando menos te des cuenta, suegrito americano y suegrito de hierro estarán haciendo sus "cosas" y tú callaras esos traumas auditivos conmigo...- Los labios de Wade se unieron junto a los de Peter, probando el sabor amargo de las lágrimas que habían rodado silenciosas, el menor sonrió débilmente ante los recuerdos años atrás de cuando su mamá Tony había descubierto a Wade en su habitación en la torre y lo había perseguido con rayos láser.

-Gracias Wade...- El menor se acurruco más al mayor, disfrutando las horas que quedasen antes de que Sharon y sobretodo Steve despertaran y se dieran cuenta que el mercenario más buscado de S.H.I.E.L.D estaba en la cama de "su hijo", bueno, solo de uno de los padres.

Wade rodeo la cintura del joven, depositando varios besos en su suave cabellera castaña, callando aquellas voces que le decían que algo estaría mal en el futuro.

* * *

-¡MÁS! ¡AH KILLI MÁS!- Los eróticos gemidos del castaño inundaban la insonora habitación, para protección de su hijo y su amigo-hermano.

-¡ANTHONY!- Con una última, certera y profunda embestida, su semilla culmino dentro de las paredes calientes de su esposo. –Te amo tanto...- Su cabeza descansaba entre la clavícula del genio, repartiendo varios besos hasta la extensión del cuello.

-Ki Ki... Ki-lli mi amor...- Era una de las maravillas del embarazo, según le dijo Loki, el cómo las hormonas provocaban excitación y ganas de follar como conejo y albergar una camada en tu vientre, pero claro, por ahora solo se preocuparía por su Johnny, si todo salía bien hasta gemelos intentaría crear. –Eres... WOW!- Expreso el genio exageradamente, acurrucándose en los brazos del rubio, sintiendo el éxtasis de la humedad que recorría los desnudos cuerpos.

-Tú también estuviste excelente...-

-Yo siempre bebe...-

-Te amo tanto Anthony... Los amo...- Dijo, acariciando el pequeño bulto en el vientre del castaño.

-Estoy viviendo el mejor de los sueños...- Suspiro. –Tengo un esposo tan malditamente ardiente, literal...- El mencionado soltó una leve carcajada ante tal referencia. –Amigos maravillosos... Un mocoso tan hermoso como intelectual... Y uno más que viene en camino...-

-La vida perfecta mi amor... Pero no es un sueño...-

-Lo sé, si en realidad lo fuera y despertara, no sé qué haría...-

-Te comprendo Tony... Me volvería loco...-

-Sería la más horrible pesadilla...-

* * *

El varonil pecho del Soldado subía y bajaba rítmicamente, su piel brillaba con el éxtasis del sudor de la actividad que había realizado casi una hora antes, por ahora solo se dedicaba a obedecer las leyes de Morfeo mientras su amante observaba por el balcón de su habitación en la torre, disfrutando el paisaje que las estrellas le brindaban esa noche, con una buena copa de vino en manos y una suave ventisca le acariciaba las piernas ligeramente expuestas entre su bata.

-Tan perfecto... Y tan falso...- Sonrió amargamente, volteo a ver al castaño mayor, dormido tan tranquilamente, una mente que desde hace muchos años no tenía paz, ahora la tenía. No como él.

-Me da gusto que te des cuenta...- Una tercera voz sonó detrás de él ya lo había presentido segundos antes de que hablara, pero ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia de voltear? El resultado sería el mismo después de todo. –Hermano...-

-Hola Thor...-


	15. CULPA

Verde y azul se reencontraban una horrible vez más, siempre la misma pútrida situación, el enfrentamiento de miradas de decepción, culpa, arrepentimiento, pero sobretodo... Enojo. -¿Y?-

-¿Qué?-

-Pues... Estoy esperando el trueno caer sobre mí, o el Mjolnir contra mi cara...- Dijo Loki, que de no ser por su expresión tan seria, Thor juraría que aquello debió ser dicho como una burla típica de su hermano, pero no lo fue.

-¿Crees que soy tan malo como para atacarte así como así?-

-Sí, o también un estúpido por no atacarme cuando debes...- Respondió el azabache, de pronto una bala rozo el hombro del Dios del Trueno, hiriéndolo solo un poco, suficiente con una marca, al voltear a ver, un extraño de cabellos largos, semi desnudo y armado le estaba apuntando.

-Aléjate de él...- Amenazo Bucky sin importarle quien era el desconocido, solo sabía que tenía que proteger a todo ser que viva en la Torre Stark, sobretodo a Loki.

-Tu... Tu eres...- Thor no lo había reconocido tras tener la vista del mirador en el fusil, pero cuando el extraño levanto la vista supo inmediatamente quien era.

-Déjanos solos...- Dijo Loki mirando a Barnes, dejando sin palabras a su hermano y su "amante" por tal actitud tan severa.

* * *

Sus mejillas se encendieron ante tal escena, sentía como el calor se le subía y las tonalidades en su rostro cambiaban. No contaba con que esa noche, de todas, esa misma noche tenía que ejecutar su misión antes de que el Dios del Engaño se diera cuenta y Thor no pudiera distraerlo más.

-Joder joder joder...- Susurro para sus adentros la bruja, no podía despertar a Stark y Killian. -Muy bien...- Se dijo, mientras comenzaba a usar sus poderes para entrar en la mente de la pareja.

Dentro de sus mentes todo era un mar de recuerdos tan familiar, recuerdos falsos donde Tony y Loki se conocieron, de cómo se convirtió en Iron Man, como este y Aldrich se conocieron, avanzando a toda una vida falsa como la Familia Stark, todo lo que los antiguos artículos y diarios decían era cierto, pero falso. –Irónico...- Traspasando toda esa red de mentiras creadas por Loki, fue más profundo a donde estaba la realidad de todo el asunto, encontrándose en la mente de Tony con la escena de su enfrentamiento entre Steve y Barnes en Siberia, como quedo mal herido, como trato de sanar y todo simplemente se fue a la mierda cuando nadie le brindo una mano para ayudarle, nadie, hasta que Loki lo encontró aquella noche al punto del suicidio, revelando aquello por lo que el hechicero hizo todo ese show. –Thor...- El Dios estaba enamorado, o estuvo, ya no lo sabía después de verle con el Soldado del Invierno aquel día en el restaurante.

De pronto una bruma de memorias le golpeo, unas donde yacía entre agujas, metales, bisturís y demás artículos de quirófano y lo peor, el gran pulpo rojo de H.Y.D.R.A en todas partes, con un hombre casi muerto sobre una camilla, como si hubiera descendido al infierno solo un segundo, lo suficiente para haber ardido en carne viva. –Ay por Dios...- Wanda no pudo con tan horrible verdad y ante aquella lastimosa imagen comenzó a sollozar lentamente. Trato de concentrarse e ir directo al borrado de memorias falsas, cuando se percató de que había una mente más en esa habitación, no podía entenderlo, si solo estaba Tony y Killian frente a ella... ¿Entonces? Su vista fue directo a Stark, donde su vientre, un pequeño bulto, se manifestaba ligeramente a través de los poderes de la bruja. –Tu eres...-

-Maldita bruja...- Un rayo empujo a Wanda a través de la pared, haciéndola caer varios metros de la torre.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?!- Aldrich despertó alterado al escuchar tan tremendo golpe, por instinto atrajo a Tony contra su pecho sin saber de qué le protegía, pero no había nadie más en la habitación.

-¡¿QUÉ PASO?!- Dijo Tony asustado por tal alboroto, viendo su ventanal roto y un gran hoyo en la pared. -¡¿VIERNES QUE PASA?!-

**...**

El rayo no había matado a la Bruja Escarlata pero si la había dejado inconsciente, por lo que al caer iba a dar directo contra el suelo, de no ser por aquella figura que le ataco y le había alcanzado a tomar del tobillo antes de que se estrellara contra el pavimento, no como si no lo deseara, pero sus padres no se lo perdonarían.

Aterrizaron en el techo de un viejo edificio de departamentos, sin contemplación alguna dejo caer el cuerpo de Wanda, esperando haberle dañado un poco más, si no tenía la satisfacción de matarla, al menos un daño grave le complacería.

La armadura se abrió dejando ver al joven que miraba a la chica con asco. –Tu si mereces arder, maldita bruja, no él...- Su mirada cambio hacia su hogar, su ceño se relajó un poco ante la vista de la Torre Stark a lo lejos. –No Aldrich...- Recordar aquella realidad le hizo lagrimear, y ante su silencioso sollozo, dejo a Wanda ahí, regreso a la armadura y voló devuelta a casa. –No me quitaran todo... ¡NO OTRA VEZ!-

* * *

-Hermano regresa todo como estaba...- Amenazo Thor, estaba furioso, no solo por la actitud de su hermano, pero también por verse frente a frente, con el azabache semi desnudo, sabiendo lo que este hizo con el Soldado.

-¿Y si no quiero?-

-Sabes muy bien lo que pasara...-

-Si si si... Tus amiguitos vendrán y entre todos me van a derrotar y bla... bla... bla... El mismo cuento de siempre...-

-Y si ya sabes el final entonces ¡¿POR QUÉ CONTINUAS?!-

-Sabes... Al principio fue por mí, pero... Surgieron otras prioridades...-

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿CÓMO QUÉ?!-

-¡YO!- Una segunda voz apareció detrás y le disparo de la misma forma que a la bruja, haciendo caer a Thor fuera de la Torre, pero siendo un Dios eso no fue suficiente para desmayarlo.

-El rojo te sienta bien sobrino...-

-¿En serio lo crees?- Pregunto Harley, fuera de su casco.

-Si... Serias un buen sucesor de Stark...- Aquello lleno de felicidad al chico, a pesar de que no venía de su mismo "padre" pero él se sentía tal y como el Dios dijo.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!- Barnes, quien había permanecido tras la puerta, en la espera de que Loki necesitase ayuda, entro y vio al Dios con el chico Stark.

-Solo saque la basura...- Dijo Harley con esa sonrisa risueña que ponía cada vez que hacia una travesura.

-¡HARLEY!- El grito de Tony hizo voltear a todos, donde este, vestido devuelta con su pijama, vio a su retoño portando una de sus armaduras.

-¡¿ESTÁN TODOS BIEN?!- Aldrich entro detrás de su esposo.

-Un intruso intento atacar a Loki...- Contesto James a los Señores Stark.

-Lo sabemos, Viernes nos informó sobre Thor y Maximoff pero...- Aldrich no pudo continuar cuando unos brazos robóticos le rodearon. -¿Har...?- El menor estaba aferrándose al mayor como si su vida dependiera de ello, su rostro se escabullía tras el pecho de su padre, donde a través de la tela pudo sentir pequeñas gotas de humedad que caían en su pijama.

-¡¿Harley que tienes?!- Tony se acercó a su hijo y le abrazo por detrás esperando una respuesta, Aldrich lo acuno en sus brazos aun sin saber el motivo de tal llanto.

-Papá... Te amo...- Susurro Harley, ante el recuerdo de aquello que la maldita bruja libero, de recordar que en su aventura con Tony, él fue parte culpable de como Aldrich Killian cayó en manos de la organización Nazi y utilizaron hasta la última gota de su poder Extremis para crear múltiples armas, dejándolo más muerto de lo que Tony, Pepper y él lo habían dejado. –Eres el mejor...- Era culpable, y jamás se perdonaría por ello.

-También te amo pequeño...- Correspondió Killian.

* * *

-Entonces... ¿Eres Terrano?- Quill no podía creer que algo como, "Eso", viniera de su antiguo hogar.

-Yo... Supongo que si...- Contesto Visión sin saber si ese era el termino correcto de la gente en la Tierra. –Al menos, me crearon ahí...-

-Y ¿Eres de los buenos o los malos?- Pregunto Gamora, aún se sentía a la defensiva a pesar de saber toda la historia de aquel androide, nada le fiaba que todo aquello fuera verdadero.

-Estoy del lado de la vida, la protejo, es todo...-

-Wow...- Susurro Mantis, quien había permanecido al lado de Visión durante toda su anécdota. –Eso es hermoso...- La ideología del androide era maravillosa.

-¿Tu que sabes de lo hermoso si eres fea?-

-¡ROCKET!- Regaño Gamora.

-¿Qué? Si es verdad...- Algunas risillas se escucharon en la nave ante el insulto del roedor, más que nada de este junto con Peter y Drax.

-Le pido por favor que no insulte a la señorita...- Visión se levantó y se puso a la defensiva, no le cayó nada bien esa mala broma. –Ella no es fea...- Al escuchar eso las mejillas de la alíen se sonrosaron.

-¡¿A MI NADIE ME... OYE?!- Un golpe en la cabeza, por parte de Gamora, calmo al mapache de su abrupto.

-Ya cállate...- Regaño la mayor.

-Bien señores... Creo que está más que claro cuál es la misión ahora...- Dijo Quill ante la atenta mirada de su equipo y su nuevo acompañante. -¡TERRA ALLÁ VAMOS!- 


	16. HONESTO

-De usted señorita Maximoff ya no me sorprende, pero usted Odinson...- Dijo Nick Fury de forma despreciativa al Dios, sería un Dios supremo y toda la cosa, pero el peso de sus acciones era el mismo que el de todos sus compañeros. –Allanamiento de morada, y no cualquier morada, La Familia Stark está furiosa, incluyendo aquel sirviente de aspecto procyon... ¿Cómo es que...?-

-¿Barnes?- Completo la bruja escarlata. Pudo sentirlo, la ira en la mente de Thor quien rememoraba una y otra vez la imagen de su hermano semi desnudo y el amigo del Capitán en un descanso post orgásmico, Wanda lo sabía, eran celos, pero no quería interferir en ello sin estar segura de que esos celos eran no de forma fraternal... O más bien que Thor estuviera seguro antes.

-Me sorprende querida que sepas lo que es procyon, pero que no sepas tu lugar en S.H.I.E.L.D y los Vengadores... ¿Por qué hechizaste a Anthony?-

-Yo no lo hechice...-

-¿Entonces que hacías ahí? Justamente en la habitación del matrimonio Stark...-

-Yo...- Tenia una falta grave desde la vez que ataco a Loki, si revelaba sus intenciones podría terminar en la balsa, otra vez.

-Es mi culpa...- Dijo Thor sorprendiendo a la bruja y el director.

-Explíquese...-

-Odín exige que Loki regrese a Asgard, fui para llevármelo devuelta pero discutimos...- Mentía, no era honorable pero no podía desproteger a su compañera, un guerrero sacrificaba incluso su honestidad si era necesario.

-Como siempre...- Dijo Nick ya sabiendo la mala relación de esos dos, mientras que aquello fue mal visto por Thor ¿Tan mala impresión tiene con su hermano?

-Y pues...-

-Yo...- Continuo la bruja. –Estaba patrullando y pase por la Torre, creí que había un intruso, fui directo a la habitación de Anthony para asegurarme de que estuvieran a salvo, se sobre su estado y sentí que era mi deber cuidarlo, pero cuando quise ir a ver al más joven, este pensó que yo era el intruso y me ataco antes de poder decir algo...-

-...- Fury solo los observaba, analizando la situación, tenía la suerte de que la Familia Stark solo había levantado un reporte esta vez, y no contaba con la presencia de estos, pero tampoco querían que Thor y Wanda se quedaran inmunes y recibieran su merecido castigo, ese era el segundo strike para la organización, los Stark no perdonarían un tercer strike, esta vez quedarían fuera y Nick no podía permitir eso. –Wanda... Tendrás arresto domiciliario por un mes, no requeriremos de tu servicio a menos que el mundo explote y mientras tanto permanecerás aquí sin derecho a salir ni al patio...-

-Pero señor...-

-¡SIN PEROS!- Era demasiado, aunque no tanto considerando que temía ser llevada a la balsa, pero tener que estar encerrada en S.H.I.E.L.D significaba que no podría salir a buscar a Visión, a quien no había dejado de seguir el rastro sin descanso, o más bien de encontrar al menos una señal de vida de su querido androide, como si este se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. –En cuanto a ti Odinson...-

-¡USTED NO ME PUEDE ORDENAR! ¡NO PERTENEZCO A MIDGARD!-

-Pero Loki si...-

-No sabe lo que dice...-

-Yo no... Pero él si... Loki Laufeyson es parte de nosotros, le guste o no a tu padre... ¿Por qué lo quiere devuelta? Después de tantos años de abandono...- Thor no sabía a lo que se refería, pero Wanda si, vio aquellos recuerdos falsos de Tony sobre Loki, y al parecer Nick sabia de su vieja amistad falsa. –Loki se queda, todo el tiempo que él lo desee y punto...- No había peor castigo que no dejar que el Dios cumpliera la voluntad del padre de todo, menos de Loki.

* * *

-¿Pa?- Él bebe bañado en sangre. -¿Papá?- Siberia. -¡¿Papá?!- Tony. -¡PAPÁ!- La voz de Peter lo saco de sus pensamientos, trayéndolo devuelta a la realidad, realidad alterada.

-Perdóname hijo, ¿Qué me decías?-

-¿Qué tienes?- Peter veía en Steve la mezcla de dolor y confusión.

-Solo estoy cansado...- Quiso continuar con su desayuno pero no tenía apetito alguno, no que quisiera menospreciar la comida de Sharon, quien como buena esposa y madre les había servido antes de que se fuera a trabajar, dejando a sus hombres solos.

-Papá puedes decirme... No más secretos, recuerda que eso nos separó a todos...-

Steve estaba seguro de algo, ni las batallas que le gano a H.Y.D.R.A le llenaban de orgullo, como el orgullo que le causaba Peter, su niño era más sabio que el mismo como "vejestorio" y "museo andante", según decía su querido Tony. –Perdóname Peter... Te metí en todo este lió...-

-No, yo me metí solo... Deje a mi ma' Tony, lo abandone cuando más me necesitaba...-

-También yo...-

-Y ahora él...- Peter no pudo más y se echó a llorar, Steve se levantó de su asiento y lo acuno en sus brazos tratando de reconfortar el dolor de su hijo, y a su vez reconfortarse así mismo. –Pa... Lo lastime... Le hice daño... No merezco ser su hijo...-

-¡Peter no! No digas eso...-

-Pero, pero...-

-Oye...- Padre e hijo se miraron a los ojos, Steve quería transmitirle toda su seguridad a Peter, la poca que le quedaba. -¿Recuerdas cuando los niños de preescolar te molestaban por tener dos papas?-

-Si... Todo el mundo me señalaba, por venir de dos hombres... Decían que era una abominación...- Fue la década más horrible para Peter, verse señalado como un fenómeno.

-¿Y sin embargo?-

-Ma' Tony y tú decían que yo era especial...-

-Aun lo eres, siempre lo serás, porque tú fuiste la esperanza para miles de mujeres que no lograban concebir un hijo, la esperanza de parejas del mismo sexo que deseaban formar una familia y las leyes se los impedían, fuiste el milagro para todos ellos, pero sobre todo para nosotros... Y te juro que cuando menos lo esperes, Tony estará con nosotros, estaremos todos juntos otra vez, la súper familia que somos...-

Peter se aferró a la espalda de su padre, su llanto se había tranquilizado y solo deseaba sentir el confort y la seguridad en las palabras de Steve, debía tener esperanza, él fue la esperanza y no podía rendirse, su pa' Steve tenía razón debían actuar por su bien...

Pero... ¿Seria el bien de Tony?

* * *

Su cuerpo se levantaba de forma perezosa, estaba agotado, ni siquiera tenía ganas de voltear a ver al cuerpo a su lado, no que lo menospreciara pero solo le recordaba la horrible noche que paso. Dejando a Barnes de lado, fue directo al baño para alistarse, desde que retorció la memoria del soldado, este dormía cual oso en pleno invierno, no había culpas que le quitaran el sueño como antes. Una vez listo bajo a desayunar encontrándose solo con su querido sobrino, este solo jugaba con la cuchara de su cereal, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos ya que ni se inmuto con la presencia de su tío.

-Buen día...- Saludo el Dios.

-Hola...-

No había mucha emoción en esa contestación, mala señal. – ¿Estamos de malas?-

-Jamás lo estaría contigo...-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Por qué no me dejaste matar a la bruja y a Thor?- Hablar de asesinato con tanta libertad solo le decía a Loki que Anthony y Aldrich estaban fuera de la Torre y Viernes estaba desconectada.

-Harley no quiero que manches tus manos de sangre...-

-Iba a usar rayos laser...-

-Aunque uses magia negra, rayos, bombas o lo que sea... No quiero que te conviertas en un asesino...-

-Tu... ¿Aun lo amas verdad?-

-...-

-Es por eso que le ordenaste al Soldado no disparar a su corazón ni a ningún órgano vital... ¿Cierto?-

-...- Había caído. –Har...-

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos quede?- No quería seguir con el tema, no quería causarle más remordimiento a la única persona que le tendió una mano cuando estaba solo.

-Si Stephen Strange ya lo sabe... No mucho...-

-Bien...- Decidido, dejo su plato a un lado, miro su reloj y vio que aún tenía tiempo antes de seguir con el caos. –Tío... Quiero ir a ver a mi hermana...-

* * *

Aquella vista era incomparable a todo lo que vio por televisión, telescopios o cualquier imagen desde el cielo de la tierra, está ahí, contemplando la galaxia desde aquella nave que lo regresaba a su planeta, sintió una presencia a su lado pero no tuvo que voltear a ver de quien se trataba.

-Buen...- No sabía en qué tiempo estaba. –Discúlpeme señorita... Es difícil pronosticar el día, la tarde y la noche cuando no se en que tiempo o espacio estoy...- Dijo, esta vez viendo a la chica.

-¿Así es como saludan en tu planeta?-

-A veces, se dice buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches, pero supongo que un simple hola es la forma más sencilla... Así que... Hola señorita Mantis...-

-Hola Visión...- Correspondió la alíen.

-¿Cómo ha estado?-

Estaba fascinada, no había recibido trato tan personal desde que Peter Quill y Drax cuestionaron sobre sus antenas. –Bien...-

-Me alegro...- Sonrió.

-¿Y tú Visión?-

-Fascinado... Seguro para usted es algo simple, pero la vista del espacio es maravillosa... ¿Ha conocido diferentes planetas?-

-No muchos pero si, algunos...-

-Espero que mi planeta sea de su agrado...-

-Star Lord nos habló de Terra...-

-¿El señor Lord es...?-

-Si... Su padre, mi antiguo maestro y amo, lo engendro con una mujer que...-

-WOW! WOW! ¡ALTO!- Una tercera voz se escuchó, separando al androide y la alíen por el susto. -¿Cómo puedes contarle cosas de nosotros si ni siquiera sabemos quién es?-

-Señor Rocket...-

-Solo Rocket, el señor me hace sentir viejo...-

-Rocket, ya les conté todo de mí, creí que estaba claro que no soy enemigo...-

-Pero tampoco amigo, y hasta que no lleguemos a Terra y sepamos algo de las gemas del infinito... Tu niñita te vas a tu habitación...- Mantis salió y detrás de ella Rocket la seguía para que no intentara volver a donde yacía Visión, este en vez de ofenderse o enojarse por aquello, sonrió, antes pensaría que el mapache era solo altanero y falto de tacto, pero no, detrás de aquello había preocupación y cariño por sus compañeros, sus amigos, su familia, recordándole mucho a cierto genio, millonario y filántropo. –Señor Stark... Espero se encuentre bien...- Dijo en voz baja. –Y Johnny...- Recordando el estado, de la última vez que lo vio. 


	17. TRATO Y TRUCO

De nuevo frente a frente con aquel cuerpo inerte sobre la camilla, el sonido de las maquinas pitar, la bomba de aire subir y bajar, conectándole al hilo de vida que yacía sobre ella, el único hilo que ya pendía entre seguir sujeto o romperse.

-Harley...- Dijo Loki acercándose al menor para tender una mano amiga sobre su hombro, en todas sus visitas siempre le dio el espacio que necesitara para asimilar aquella imagen.

-¿Si?- El menor salió de sus pensamientos propios, unos que ni el Dios se atrevía a profanar por respeto a ese mocoso que en sí, era su único y verdadero amigo en todo el universo.

-Yo podría...-

-No...- Respondió tranquilamente, sin enojos, ni tristeza, nada. –No quiero que utilices tu magia...-

-Seria simple, solo debo...-

-Dije que no...- Esta vez Harley y Loki se miraron cara a cara, no en el sentido amenazante, más bien parecía ser que el menor suplicaba. –Cuando todo esto termine, cuando sea nuestro fin y que todo vuelva a ser la mierda de siempre... Quiero que mi hermana sea la prueba de la clase de vida que mi maldita madre nos dio...-

El Dios sabia no estaba en condiciones de cuestionar, al contrario, el bastardo era él en esta situación. Frigga nunca le toco un solo pelo, Frigga nunca le puso una mano encima aun cuando hiciera las peores bromas a Thor, y hablamos de que siendo niños pudo hasta apuñalarlo y herirlo de varias formas, pero ante las reprimendas de Odín, Frigga siempre abogo por él cuando nadie más lo haría, tal y como Harley. –Y... ¿Si tu hermana muere?-

-Ya lo está...- El chico no pudo contenerse más y entre tantos pensamientos rencorosos al fin pudo desahogarse en unas cuantas lágrimas. –Mírala... Está muerta en vida... Mi madre y ese hombre me la quitaron Loki... ¡ME LA QUITARON!-

El Dios le tomo en sus brazos y lo rodeo protectoramente, Harley se deshacía en ese abrazo, aferrándose a Loki como si alguien tratara de quitárselo como a su hermana. Recordaba todo, cada detalle, de cómo su madre y ese hombre los maltrataban a él y su hermana, como tenía que ser el escudo humano de la pequeña, como hermano mayor era su deber, solo se tenían uno al otro. Hasta que un día regreso de la escuela y lo primero que vio fue la ambulancia en su casa, y de ella salían los paramédicos con su hermana envuelta en vendas manchadas de sangre, debido a las heridas abiertas, y su carita hinchada por todos esos hematomas violetas.

-Tranquilo... Ellos ya no pueden hacerte daño...- Conforto Loki, acariciando los rubios cabellos del chico, quien ya había calmado su llanto un poco. –Nadie te hará más daño... Lo prometo...-

* * *

Steve caminaba a paso acelerado por todo el recinto, se había enterado de todo lo que pasó anoche y no por medio de quien lo esperaba, Thor o Wanda. Nick le esperaba para informarle de las medidas que tomarían por tal acto de rebeldía por parte de sus compañeros.

-¡ESPEREN!- Grito el rubio cuando vio el elevador cerrarse, de no ser por la persona que estaba dentro y lo detuvo para que el Capitán subiera, sin saber que se trataba de él.

-Capitán...- Saludo coquetamente con esa sonrisa jovial que le caracterizaba, estaba de muy buen humor.

-¡TONY!- A Steve casi se le iba el aire de los pulmones por verlo ahí, después de aquella caótica cena y con todos estos problemas por delante.

-¿Qué no va pasar?- Burlo Iron Man al ver que el rubio no subía al elevador y estaba reteniendo las puertas.

-¡Lo si- Lo siento!- Contesto nervioso, ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba nervioso por ver a su ex... es decir, ¡Su esposo! Como si de nuevo fuera aquel enclenque enamorado de Peggy.

-Y... ¿Cómo va todo Capitán Rogers?-

Le era extraño verse así, del otro lado de la situación en donde podrían estarse tratando con cariño y no como todos los demás le ven, el Capitán América, no el Capi-paleta de Tony. –Bien, supongo...-

-¿Supone? Entonces creo que no sabe porque estoy aquí...-

Olvídenlo, era peor ser tratado de manera hostil por quien es el amor de tu vida y madre-padre de tu hijo. –Si lo se... Fury me informo al respecto...-

-Y ¿Qué hará al respecto? Es la segunda vez que mi familia se ve envuelta en una situación como esta...- Esta vez el castaño se dirigió frente a frente con Steve, quien no tenía reparo con toda esa actitud.

-Yo... Te pido disculpas por...-

-Oh ~ Capitán usted no es el culpable de esto... Usted nunca lo es...- Aquello ultimo parecía ser más una queja por parte del hombre de hierro.

-¿Qué?-

-Es la ventaja de llamarse al igual que todo una nación... América siempre lo ha respaldado como el hijo prodigo, nunca se verá envuelto en culpas ni señalamientos mientras exista alguien más a quien echarle la culpa...-

-¡Espera eso no es así!- ¿Esa era la mala impresión que tenía ante Tony? ¿Sería la real o la que implanto Loki sobre él?

-Si no fuera así... Creo que Howard no hubiera dado la mitad de su vida buscándote en el hielo, en vez de criar a su único hijo...- La hostilidad estaba clara, el resentimiento que Steve a escondidas temía alguna vez escucharlo de su castaño y ahora había salido a la luz pero no sabía si era real o solo la ficción de ese mundo de cabeza.

Cuando Steve quiso cuestionarlo, el elevador finalmente se abrió y a paso firme Tony siguió el camino a la oficina de Fury, con un Capitán decaído detrás de él.

* * *

-... Y por esa razón, Rubí debió quedarse con Alejandro y esperar a que el hijo de puta se volviera millonario por sus méritos en el avance de la medicina, y vivir como una perra con dinero y mucho amor...-

-...-

-...-

-Stephen...-

-No... Digas... Nada...-

Habían estado esperando una hora, una maldita hora en Central Park esperando al chico araña y a Thor, una maldita hora escuchando al mercenario sin cerebro parlotear cosas que para Strange y Wong eran estupideces sin sentido.

-Esto es ridículo...- Dijo Stephen masajeando las sienes de su cabeza debido al estrés que le causaba estar con Wade. -¡Recuérdame ¿Por qué estamos esperando aquí?!-

-Porque Wilson rompió los candelabros del gran salón cuando bailaba twerking, disparo a los ventanales intentando matar una mosca...-

-Y porque me cague en tus discos de Beyonce...- Agrego Wade al enlistado de Wong.

-¡¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?!- Aquello enfureció a Wong, quien estaba listo para atacar al mercenario, de no ser porque este se distrajo cuando aquella dulce voz le gritoneo.

-¡WADEEEEEEEE!-

-BABY BOOOOOY!- El mayor corrió con Peter, en su mente ridícula que imaginaba todo en un campo de flores que se balanceaban en el viento y algunos pétalos flotaban a su alrededor con pequeños Deadpool ángeles lanzando chimichangas en forma de corazón.

-¡WADEEEEEEEEE!- Peter se abalanzo hacia el mercenario y lo beso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Por su parte Wade se sorprendió por tan inesperado acontecimiento que incluso a al Dr. Strange y Wong impacto, pero no podía desaprovechar tal situación ya que venía de civil y como tal no traía la máscara que tanto le impedía comerle la boquita... Y las nalgas a veces, a su Petey pay. Así que sin dudarlo continúo besándolo hasta que de nuevo escucho su nombre a lo lejos, proveniente de la misma voz.

-¡WADE!- Al levantar la mirada su primera impresión fue de Peter rojo del enojo, con ojos llorosos que ya comenzaban a lagrimear. -¡MALDITO INFELIZ!-

Wade al bajar la mirada, a quien estaba en sus brazos, su reacción fue sino soltar al rubio quien sonreía malicioso por tan excelente broma, digna de un Dios del Engaño. -¡TU!-

-Besas muy bien Deadpool...- Dijo Harley.

-"Mierda... Más líos amorosos que arreglar..."- Pensó Strange. 


	18. LASTIMA

Su lengua subía y bajaba en toda la extensión del, ahora, gran falo, el azabache se dejaba hacer mientras estaba sentado en la silla de su despacho en Corporación Extremis. Sus ojos cerrados le permitían fantasear con el individuo que le estaba haciendo ese magnífico trabajo oral.

-Ah... Ja... Ah... James...- Gimió.

-¿Le gusta mi señor?-

La fantasía en la mente de Loki se vio interrumpida por la voz del ex soldado, quien no tenía idea de que ante la imaginación de Loki este pensaba en otro.

-Shhh... No hables cariño...- Susurro el Dios inclinándose contra los labios de Bucky quien aprovecho para besarle y darle una ligera probada de su propio pene. Cuando quiso seguir con su felación, el momento se vio interrumpido por una extraña energía que solo Loki sintió antes de que el momento terminara por culpa de aquel sujeto.

-Vaya vaya...- La tercera voz sobresalto a Bucky, quien de inmediato saco un arma y se coloca en defensa de Loki.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES TU?!- Grito Barnes, apuntando entre ceja y ceja de aquel extraño rubio con traje de armadura medieval, o de quien sabe que estúpida época.

-Fandral... Diría que es un placer conocerte pero el placer es para otro... ¿No Loki?-

-James vete...- Dijo Loki mientras acomodaba su entrepierna y cerraba su cremallera.

-¡NO TE VOY A DEJAR CON ESTE SUJETO!-

-Estaré bien... Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar...- Bucky noto como su jefe y amante miraba severamente al extraño, una mirada filosa que solo notaba cuando el pelinegro se molestaba por un mal negocio, esa era una señal para comenzar a alejarse antes de que este liberara su calculador y frió ser.

De mala gana el castaño guardo el arma y camino hacia la salida, Loki sabía que este no se iría del todo y solo resguardaría afuera como un perro fiel, un perro de ataque.

-¿Qué pasa Fandral?- Pregunto Loki, una vez solos.

-El tiempo en la tierra te ha hecho más agraciado Loki...- La cínica sonrisa del rubio enfureció al Dios.

-¡Te hice una maldita pregunta! Si estás aquí es porque no hay buenas noticias...-

-Precisamente... La poción del sueño que me diste para Heimdall está perdiendo su efecto, pronto no será tan fuerte y despertara... Y si lo hace...-

-Odín sabrá lo que hice...- Suficiente tenía con evitar que ese chismoso que todo lo ve, fuera a contarle al padre de todo lo que había hecho en la tierra. Su desaparición y el sueño de Odín eran las únicas ventajas que tenia de ganar algo de tiempo para Harley.

-Exacto cariño...-

-No me digas cariño, cariño...-

-Oh ~ vamos...- Fandral comenzó avanzar hacia delante, donde sus miradas se encontraron y la mano del rubio sostenía la barbilla de Loki, quien quedaba unos centímetros abajo debido a la armadura que le daba altura al guerrero. –No me digas que me has olvidado...- La otra mano sujeto la delgada cadera del Dios mientras que los labios se posicionaron en la suave piel blanquecina del cuello. –Yo no te olvidaría Loki...- Una extensión de besos por todo el largo del cuello causaron un hormigueo en el pelinegro.

-Yo...- Sus ojos se cerraron, dejándose llevar por las rudas caricias que el rubio daba a su cadera y nalgas, no podía negarlo, pero tener a Fandral ahí en su oficina, con esa armadura que le daba un gran aire viril y alfa, y a pocos metros de su otro amante fuera de la oficina, lo estaba poniendo caliente. –Ah...-

-Vamos Loki... Elígeme a mí...- Si bien Fandral no era celoso, le molestaba que Thor no apreciara lo que el azabache podía ofrecerle, y no solo un buen trasero, el rubio era de los pocos que como Frigga, podían ver el potencial en el Dios del Engaño, pero como este lo utilizaba para cosas indebidas, no porque quisiera, sino porque en el fondo necesitaba de alguien, alguien que lo guiara y no solo lo juzgara, alguien que lo amara.

-Fan...- Su sonrojada cara se desvió para darle más acceso en su cuello y pecho, mientras Fandral atendía la piel de este, Loki se topó con la foto enmarcada en su escritorio, una donde se apreciaba a él junto a Harley, Aldrich y Tony, todos juntos en Disneyland, aquella vista lo regreso devuelta y de un empujón alejo al rubio de su cuerpo. -¡NO!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡No ahora! Es decir... Tengo que solucionar esto y luego...-

-¿Luego?- La antes mirada lujuriosa de Fandral cambio drásticamente a una de angustia, una que a Loki le daba miedo sentir. –Te atraparan... Y quien sabe que castigo te den esta vez...-

-No me importa...-

-Si te importa...-

-Ok tienes razón...- Comenzó a arreglar su ropa, evitando la mirada de lástima que le dirigían. –Lo que me importa es el chico...- Dijo, entregándole al guerrero la foto que antes apreciaba.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?- Fandral apreciaba la imagen familiar y en ella diviso una sonrisa que nunca había presenciado en Loki, una que ni Frigga o él pudieron sacarle.

-¡TODO! Es... Como verme en un espejo...- Sonrió.

* * *

Una simple palabra que significaba un poco de esperanza para que todo volviera a como era antes, pero que a su vez no terminaban por comprender y las repercusiones que podrían tener.

-Nada...- Repitió Wanda, recién liberada después de cumplir con su mes de condena, no pudo ni siquiera trasmitir su descubrimiento a través de sus poderes debido a que le fue negado todo contacto o cercanía a sus compañeros, y como a estos los mantenían ocupados en misiones menores. –Stark no alberga vida en su vientre...-

-Pero Bruce y Betty tienen el seguimiento del embarazo...- Dijo Natasha, ella estaba al pendiente de los registros de S.H.I.E.L.D con respecto a Tony y Aldrich.

-No hay una vida, pero si algo más...- Dijo seriamente Wanda, algo que no les cuadraba del todo al equipo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Steve, no le parecía correcto demostrarlo, pero cuando escucho aquello sintió alivio.

-No sé cómo describirlo, pero es como si fuera una energía, una fuerza que está ahí pero a la vez no...-

-Suena a un fantasma...- Afirmo Sam.

Wanda bajo la mirada tratando de resistir, pero el contacto visual con Steve y Peter delante suyo le hacía difícil poder esconder lo que sabía. No pudo más y dejo de reprimir una pequeña lágrima que obviamente no pasó desapercibida por nadie, después de todo estaban solos en el complejo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Peter, no tenía el ánimo de ver llorar a alguien más o sentía que su llanto también volvería, el dolor que Wade le había causado, no solo por lo que pasó...

**...**

_-BABY BOY! ¡POR FAVOR ESPERA!-_

_-¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!-_

_-¡PERO YO CREÍ QUE ÉL ERAS TU!-_

_-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A CONFUNDIRME CON ESE BASTARDO DE HARLEY?!-_

_-¡ES QUE...! ¡ÉL ME ENGAÑO! ¡TU VISTE COMO SE CONVIRTIÓ EN TI Y LUEGO SOLO ÉL...!-_

_-¡¿CÓMO NO LO VISTE VENIR?! ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE YO CORRERÍA ASÍ Y TE BESARÍA COMO SI NADA?!-_

_-¡ME EMOCIONE! ¡CREÍ QUE SI LO HICISTE! ¡PERDÓN!-_

_-¡YO JAMAS HARÍA ESO!-_

_-...-_

_-...-_

_-Ya veo cual es mi lugar entonces... No tengo ninguno...-_

_-¡¿Qué?!-_

_-Gracias por aclararlo Peter...-_

_-Wade... Tu... Tú nunca me dices...-_

_-¡JÓDETE PETER!-_

_-¡WADE NO!-_

_-¡NO VOLVERÉ A DESPERDICIAR MI TIEMPO EN ALGUIEN QUE JAMAS ME AMARA COMO QUIERO!-_

_-¡EL ENOJADO SOY YO, NO TU!-_

_-¡LO DEJASTE MUY CLARO PETER! ¡YO NUNCA SERÉ NADA PARA TI! ¡NO SOY TU AMIGO! ¡APENAS PARECEMOS COMPAÑEROS! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS ME ACEPTARAS COMO PAREJA! ¡¿PERO SABES QUE?! ¡NO TE MOLESTARE MÁS!-_

_-¡WADE NO, ESPERA!-_

_-¡VETE A LA MIERDA PETER ROGERS!-_

**...**

-Yo... Se lo que paso en Siberia...- Contesto Wanda.

-Todos lo sabemos...- Dijo Scott, a lo que todos estaban pensando.

-No... Me refiero a lo que paso después...- Todos estaban al tanto de la pelea entre Steve, Bucky y Tony, pero solo hasta ese punto, tenían entendido que Visión rescato a Tony pero nada más que eso. –Tony tenía un mes de embarazo... Perdió al bebe...- 


	19. REFLEXIÓN

_No sabía dónde estaba, todo lo que podía ver su poca visión periférica es frio y metal a su alrededor, quería levantarse pero su cuerpo dolía como el maldito infierno, su traje no respondía y solo podía arrastrarse torpemente por todo el frio suelo._

_-¡¿HOLA?!- Era inútil, por más que se esforzara no lograría dar más de dos pasos seguidos sin que su interior ardiera por el dolor. -¡¿ALGUIEN POR FAVOR?!-_

_No entendía que paso, pero por el desastre alrededor imaginaba la clase de batalla que lidio, intento incorporarse pero al hacerlo algo a su lado lo confundió más. -¿Qué...?- Reconocía bien ese escudo, pero ¿Por qué estaba a su lado? A unos pasos más adelante pudo divisar un brazo metálico casi mutilado. – ¡AYUDA!- Grito, no quería saber que paso, solo quería regresar a casa con... Con... ¿Quién? -¡ALDRICH! ¡HARLEY! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME! ¡KILLI! ¡KILLI! ¡HAR! ¡QUIEN SEA POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDA! ¡STEV...!- ¿Qué estuvo a punto de gritar? Su respiración se hizo más agitada, estaba sufriendo un ataque, cuando quiso volver a gritar sintió una humedad extraña en su entrepierna, un líquido rojo se estaba filtrando por su armadura. –No... No... ¡NO NO NO NO AYUDAAAAAAAA!-_

-¡TONY!- El recién nombrado despertó de golpe, topándose con el rostro preocupado de Aldrich, este le estuvo sacudiendo ante la agitada respiración que comenzó a escuchar mientras dormían. -¡DESPIERTA!-

-¡KILLIAN!- Tardo unos segundos en enfocar bien su mirada debido a la iluminación de la habitación, que golpeo sus ojos, una vez que reconoció a su esposo se abalanzo a sus brazos y se acurruco ahí buscando protección.

-¡TONY DIOS MIO! ¡¿QUÉ PASO?! ¡¿TE SIENTES BIEN?!- El mayor lo mantenía pegado a su pecho de manera posesiva, sentía que si lo soltaba iba a caer en pánico como hace unos minutos.

-Yo... Killian...-Tocando entre sus piernas, bajo las sabanas, noto que estas estaban secas y sin fluido extraño del cual tuviera que preocuparse. -¡Killian!- Sollozo. –Tuve una pesadilla...-

-Lo se Tony, pero ¿Qué soñaste?- Este le consolaba con ligeras caricias en su espalda, el castaño estaba demasiado tenso entre sus brazos y podía intuir de que iba aquello.

-No sé dónde estaba, era un lugar frio, había nieve en todas partes pero yo estaba en una especie de búnker o estación, no lo sé y... Y... Me encontraba herido, rogué por ayuda pero nadie venia, estaba solo, te llame y a Harley también y... Y...-

Era demasiado para su castaño, Aldrich se sintió impotente ante tal narración, donde su esposo pidiera su auxilio y él no estuviera presente, aunque solo fuera una pesadilla, lo hacía sentirse mal consigo mismo. -¿Qué amor?-

-¡MI BEBE ALDRICH! ¡VI SANGRE ENTRE MI ARMADURA! ¡Y... Y...!- Sentía que algo faltaba por recordar, pero solo pensar en la sangre lo hizo olvidar todo lo demás.

-Tranquilo amor, por fortuna fue solo un sueño...- Ambas miradas se reencontraron, Tony había parado de llorar y sus mejillas eran limpiadas por los pulgares de su pareja. –Banner me dijo que era común este tipo de preocupaciones, pero te juro que nada le pasara a nuestro bebe...-

-¿Lo prometes?- No sabía porque preguntaba eso, sabía que de su esposo solo habría lealtad, fidelidad y amor, que nada le faltó ni le faltaría en su vida mientras tuviera a su familia, pero sentía que debía preguntar solo para sentirse mejor.

-Lo prometo...- Ambos mayores se besaron y entre apapachos volvieron a recostarse en la cama para regresar al reino de Morfeo.

* * *

_-"...Perdió al bebe..."-_

Era lo único que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, sus ojos azules estaban irritantes debido al llanto que ya no tenia, había llorado demasiado que su vista se cansó de el mismo, solo quería quedarse ahí, solo, esperando que el castigo que fuera llegara y lo hiciera pagar por su acto.

-¿Papá?- Del otro lado de la puerta su hijo intentaba entrar, de no ser por el seguro. -¡¿PAPÁ?!- Grito más fuerte debido a la falta de respuesta.

-Estoy bien Peter...- Mintió.

-Por favor abre...-

-...-

-Pa...-

-...-

-Papá... Sharon podría llegar en cualquier momento y...-

La había olvidado, pero tampoco le importaba ser encontrado de esta manera, cualquier explicación o mentira no serviría de nada, nada quitaría el hecho de su crimen.

-Déjame solo Peter...-

Detrás de la puerta algo casi igual sucedía, Peter también lamentaba la situación que estaba pasando, saber que su hermano murió y llorar por esto, sabiendo que dejo a Tony en su peor momento, ¿Qué clase de hijo hace eso?

Limpiando el último rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas se deslizo lentamente por la puerta, si su padre no lo escucharía de frente entonces seria detrás de la puerta.

-Eres un idiota si piensas que te dejare solo...-

-¡Lenguaje!-

-¡NO! Papá sé cómo te sientes... Y sé que nada podrá cambiar lo que paso pero no puedes lidiar con la culpa tú solo...-

Steve se levantó de la cama y colocándose detrás de la puerta escucho lo que su hijo tenía que decirle. –Peter...-

-Déjame seguir...- Sonrió, la voz de su padre estaba más cerca.

-Perdí a un hermano, perdí a Tony, perdí Wade y sabes que es lo peor...-

-¿Qué?-

-Que comprendí que no fue por culpa de Loki, ni de Harley...-

-...-

-Fue parte mi culpa, mis acciones nos llevaron a esto que estamos viviendo... No supe apreciar lo que tenía enfrente...-

-No Peter, tu eres un buen chico y yo... Peter yo mat...-

-¡No lo digas!-

-No tenía idea Peter... Yo...-

-Nadie lo sabía Papá, seguro Ma' Tony tampoco...-

-Ya está hecho...-

-Si... Y por eso tenemos que regresar todo a como estaba...-

-Peter...-

-¿Si?-

-¿Sera lo correcto?-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Tony... Él se ve más feliz que nunca...-

-Papá, no estarás diciendo que...-

-Sinceramente, ya no estoy seguro de nada...-

Ante aquello el castaño menor soltó un gran suspiro, no quería admitirlo pero ese pensamiento también rondaba algunas veces en su cabeza, pero por más que lo pensara todo caía en una conclusión.

-No se trata de que Ma' Tony sea feliz, ni tu o yo... Se trata de que todo vuelva a ser tal y como esta y sigamos con nuestras vidas...-

-...-

-¿Crees que ante la primer circunstancia vamos a huir de nuestra realidad? ¡No! No podemos hacer eso, debemos enfrentar los retos que se nos vengan enfrente y hacer lo que es justo... Tony no se rendía ante el primer villano que se le pusiera enfrente...-

-...-

-Ya perdí a un padre, no te quiero perder a ti también... Ni a nadie más...- El recuerdo de Wade vino a su mente, fue un idiota con el mercenario, fue un idiota con Tony, lo ha sido durante todo ese tiempo, tenía que arreglar las cosas, pero sobretodo con cierto chico del cañón de papas...

* * *

Ambos hombres entraron en aquel gran edificio, cada uno en su típico traje tan elegante, dignos de ejecutivos, pero uno de ellos se veía cansado y más preocupado de lo normal.

-¿Qué te pasa Loki?-

-¿Eh?-

-...-

-Oh... Perdón Aldrich, solo que no dormí bien...- Desde la visita d Frandal su mente estaba intranquila.

-¿Tú también?-

-¿Paso algo en casa?-

-Tony...- Al momento de nombrar al castaño, Loki se sintió más tenso de lo que ya estaba. –Tuvo varias pesadillas anoche y... Bueno... Básicamente soñaba que perdía a Johnny...-

-¿Y cómo está ahora?-

-Bien, pero para estar tranquilo lo deje con el Doctor Banner, tal vez una revisión médica le de la paz que necesita...-

-Ya veo...- Estaba en apuros, si bien sus cálculos no mentían, faltaba poco para que su magia perdiera el efecto y de ser así...

-Señor Laufeyson...- Bucky apareció a su lado, todos dentro de Corporación Extremis sabían de la relación que estos dos tenían, pero aun así James no ignoraba su papel de asistente personal y por ello le llamaba formalmente dentro del edificio. –El Rey T'Challa le espera para una videoconferencia...-

-Si ya voy...-

-Nos vemos luego...- Se despidió Aldrich, dejando al azabache con aquella preocupación en su mente. Una vez que su secretaria le aviso de sus pendientes, atravesó la puerta de su oficina, sin imaginar lo que encontraría dentro. -¿Quién anda ahí?- La posición de su silla y el reflejo en la ventana le hizo saber de la presencia de un extraño en su despacho, un peculiar extraño.

-Aldrich Killian... Mi nombre es Stephen Strange...- 


	20. DES-CONECTAR (Parte I)

La fría esencia gelatinosa era esparcida por todo su vientre, otra vez. La temperatura comenzaba a menguar conforme a la de suya, terminando por ser una sensación agradable, como parte de la experiencia y del confort, miro la pantalla.

-Todo parece estar bien...- Comento Banner.

-¿Parece?- A Tony no le pareció apropiado aquello, debería haber dicho algo como "Todo está bien" o "No pasa nada".

-Está un poco más pequeño de lo que debería, pero es normal, poco a poco ira creciendo más y...-

-Estaré gordo...-

-Tú lo dijiste...-

-Pero tú lo pensaste...-

-Si... Estarás gordo...-

-¡OYE!-

-Jajajajaja...- Ambos hombres respondieron a una agradable risa, era el tipo de ambiente que necesitaban, Tony después de tan horrible noche y Banner, bueno, él es el hombre del estrés total. –Killian me dijo lo de tu sueño...-

-Que chismoso... ¡Dios amo a ese hombre!- Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma libidinosa, haciendo sonreír al Doctor.

-No te preocupes, las madres primerizas pueden tener este tipo de pesadillas, después de todo se trata de su primer bebe... La preocupación es muy común....-

-Fue horrible... Y extraño... Estaba en un lugar frio, parecía Alaska, solo nieve y un espacio enorme de metal y...-

-¿Y?-

-Gritaba por ayuda, empecé a sangrar... Y... No se... Siento que estoy olvidando algo...-

-Pues olvídalo todo...- Dijo Bruce, mientras tomaba un paño y comenzaba a limpiar el gel del vientre de su mejor amigo. –Lo importante es que tu pequeño está sano y salvo, solo sigue la dieta que te puse y recuerda que...-

-¡NADA DE AZÚCAR! ¡YA SE YA SE!- Grito Tony frustrado, nada peor que le controlaran su consumo de donas y café, conforme los meses pasaran aquel consumo sería igual a cero, hasta después de que su hijo naciera, podría volverse diabético si lo quisiera, excepto si se embarazaba de nuevo. –Nada de "sin condón es más rico" después de esto...- Dijo en voz baja, pero estando solo con Bruce era obvio que le escucharía.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Nada...- Sonrió malicioso.

Cuando Banner iba a reprocharle su comentario vulgar, la puerta del laboratorio fue abierta por nada más y nada menos que la agente más prestigiada por todo S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Doctor Banner, Betty me manda por... ¡TONY!-

-¡SHARON!- El castaño se levantó de su camilla para abrazar a la mujer.

Cuando terminaron de corresponder su fraternal saludo, la rubia miro al Doctor quien esperaba la orden de la agente. –Disculpe Doctor Banner...-

-Descuida...- Sonrió, se sentía bien tener visitas por un rato, después de todo había estado tenso, es decir más de lo común, con la situación que estaba pasando entre Betty y él.

-Betty me manda a decirle que por favor se reporte en el laboratorio 6 H...-

-Bien, gracias... Tony si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme...-

-Tú eres mi Doc, Banner...- Después de un apretón de manos y un abrazo el hombre salió hacia donde le llamaban, el castaño veía intrigado la mirada tensa que la rubia le dirigió a su amigo mientras este salía.

-...-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada...-

-Sharon...- Reprocho.

-Me preocupa Banner, y por lo que veo no te dijo...-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues...- La chica tomo asiento en la camilla donde antes Tony estaba acostado, este le imito sentándose a su lado. –Escuche sin querer una conversación el otro día, aquí justamente... Tú sabes que ese par ha intentado tener un hijo desde hace años...-

-Si...-

-Y que la condición de Banner no les permite...- Dijo, refiriéndose al otro sujeto que albergaba en él. –Eso...-

-Si pero creí que con ayuda del Extremis podrían inseminar a Betty, será complicado por la condición de los Rayos Gamma en el ADN de Bruce pero Aldrich y Loki aún están...-

-Bruce quiere adoptar...

-...-

-...-

-Oh... Bueno, también es una buena opción... Harley ha sido un hijo excelente, aunque no tenga mi sangre ni la de Killi, es una versión pequeña de mi...- Dijo orgulloso.

-Lo sé, Harley es un buen chico, pero Betty no quiere adoptar...-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ella quiere un hijo propio, una parte de ella y Bruce...-

-Wow! Bruce no me ha dicho nada de esto...-

-Al parecer Betty tampoco, ellos son tan parecidos, por eso se aman...- Suspiro. -Escondiendo sus problemas ante todo y todos, pensé que Bruce te lo contaría al menos a ti, ya sabes... Que quedara entre mejores amigos...-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Tony pensaba en la manera de ayudar a ese par sin que supieran el cómo se enteró de aquello, si conocía bien a su hermano de ciencia, y así era, seguro no quiso contarle nada de aquello por su condición, es decir, el esperaba aquello que la pareja anhelaba, pero quería que ambos estuvieran cómodos, fuera la opción que eligiesen, adopción, inseminación, el disfrutaba de ambas y quería darle a entender que con cualquiera recibirían la dicha de tener una familia.

Cuando Tony volteo a ver a Sharon esta parecía perdida en un punto muerto en el suelo, su mirada era desanimada y sus ojos ya comenzaban a lagrimear, conteniéndose en el borde de sus orbes.

-¿Sharon?-

-Lo siento Tony...- Finalmente soltó un par de lágrimas que desbordaron por su mejilla.

-¿Pasa algo más? ¿Verdad?-

-Yo... No... No es nada...- Con ambas manos, la mujer se limpió rápidamente su cara.

-Sharon dímelo...- Suplico, el castaño tomo el mentón de la rubia obligándole a verle directo a los ojos, era un truco infalible desde que eran niños, Sharon podía fingir y mentir ante cualquiera, pero al ver los ojos de caramelo suave que poseía Tony, era imposible mentirle a ese brillo tan espectacular que rogaba por saber la verdad.

-Es... Es Steve...-

-¡¿Qué te hizo ese maldito?!- Dijo enojado, nada le irritaba más que saber de ese hombre, aunque casi no se trataran, el trauma que causo Howard en su persona era algo que le hacía odiar a ese Capitán idiota.

-Nada... ¡No hace nada Tony!-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo... No... No sé que estoy haciendo mal... Me evita, me ignora, yo... No sé si hice algo pero... Cada vez que trato de hablar con él solo inventa una excusa para irse a quien sabe dónde, apenas y lo veo en la cama... Ya ni siquiera me ha tocado, veo que mis besos le disgustan y... Tony no quiero pensarlo pero ¿Y si tiene una amante?-

-Si ese fuera el caso yo mismo le arrancaría las bolas y las colgaría en lo más alto de la estatua de la libertad...-

-Ja ja ja...- Sharon reía amargamente, sería algo trágico-cómico de ver. –Tony, es enserio...-

-Yo también lo digo enserio...-

-¡Tony!-

-Sharon tranquila, no creo que el Héroe de América pueda ser un inmoral contigo, es decir, es un soldado, debe tener honor... Y si no lo tiene... Sus bolas colgaran...-

-Pero no es solo él... Mi niño se ha alejado de mí también...-

-Adolescentes....- Bufo. –Está entrando en su etapa de rebeldía...-

-Pero Harley también es un adolescente, y no parece ser un rebelde...-

-Es que no lo has visto en el Colegio... ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces eh mandado a reconstruir el laboratorio? ¿De las veces que me han citado por sus "explosiones accidentales"?- Dijo haciendo comillas en aquello último.

-¿Enserio? Yo... Bien, estoy haciendo mal en comparar la actitud de mi Peter con la de Harley... La etapa adolescente...- Suspiro. –Pero no justifico a Steve...-

-¿Haz intentado con un Baby doll?-

-¡TONY!- Grito abochornada por aquel comentario.

-Jajajaja ya querida...- El hombre pasó un brazo tras su hombro y la atrajo para darle un pequeño beso en la frente. –El hombre necesita liberar tensión... El mundo ha estado muy caótico estos últimos años y... Sharon odio tener que decírtelo, otra vez... Pero te lo dije...- Dijo, refiriéndose al día en que Sharon y Steve se casaron. –Ese hombre no es cualquier hombre, es un soldado y no cualquier soldado... Es el mismísimo Capitán América, un hombre que antes que estar casado contigo, él está casado con toda una nación... Ahora que la iniciativa Vengadores está presente, no solo América depende de él, sino el mundo...-

Ante aquel recordatorio Sharon soltó un suspiro más pesado que los anteriores, estaba agotada mentalmente, Tony tenía razón, estaba siendo egoísta al querer a Steve solo para ella, aunque en realidad así lo deseaba pero, el mundo era primero, no... Peter era primero, su hijo necesitaba de este mundo y debía mantenerlo a salvo. –Gracias Tony... Yo... Me siento estúpida por todo esto...- Ante todos aquellos pensamientos, su cabeza a veces punzaba a lo largo del día, todo el estrés le estaba afectando y al parecer ahora que había sacado todas esas ideas negativas, su cabeza se sentí más ligera, más relajada.

-Sharon tu sabes que yo estuve en contra de tu matrimonio, siempre fui sincero contigo... Somos como primos...-

-Hey! ¡Somos primos!- Reprocho, al castaño le gusto ver más animo en la rubia.

-Pero si ese Capi-paleta te hace feliz, yo soy feliz... Pero mereces a alguien que ponga prioridades sobre ti, sobre tu hijo y sobre el resto del mundo después... Sé que no es lo mismo dirigir compañías multinacionales que ser agentes de defensa... Pero incluso una hora al día con la familia es muy sano para ustedes, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí...- Aquello último fue dicho tan amargamente. –Howard no tenía ni tiempo de cenar con mamá y conmigo... Pero sé que lo tenía para cenar con una modelo Noruega o alguna actriz Canadiense... Por eso Aldrich y yo procuramos al menos llegar a casa para cenar con Harley, saber sobre su día en la escuela... Si tengo que volver a reparar el laboratorio jajajaja...- Su niño era un travieso, culpaba a Loki por ello.

-Tienes razón...-

-Obvio... Soy Tony Stark....-

-Jajaja... Gracias Anthony... Hablare con Steve y con Peter, es tiempo de darle prioridad a la familia...-

-¡Eso es chica! Ah... Pero lo de cortarle las bolas al Capitán sigue en pie ¿Ok?-

-¡TONY!-

-Hey! Nadie hace sufrir a mi prima...-

Todo aquella tensión había quedado entre risas y alegría entre ambos adultos, aunque Tony todavía pensaba en cómo ayudar a su hermano de ciencia, sin saber de qué todo eso habían sido pensamientos reprimidos que la magia de Loki estaba liberando, señal de que su poder estaba perdiendo efecto. Entre tanto, una alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el complejo, Tony y Sharon corrieron hasta la zona principal donde estaba Nick Fury analizando la anomalía que se presentaba.

-¡¿JEFE QUÉ PASA?!- Pregunto Sharon al notar a todo el equipo tecleando como locos en los computadores.

-Una señal desconocida acaba de traspasar nuestros satélites...-

-¿Ya la codificaron?- Pregunto Tony temiendo que fuera una señal de invasión extraterrestre.

-¡Señor es un mensaje!- Grito María, la mujer esperaba señal para enviar a los Vengadores.

-Reproducción ahora...- Ordeno.

La grabación comenzó a sonar, empezando con estática y poco a poco la señal luchaba por acoplarse al satélite para codificar mejor, tardo varios minutos, donde Tony solo pensaba que aquello debía venir de muy lejos como para tardar tanto en transmitir. Una vez que las voces cortadas comenzaron a aclararse todos guardaron silencio a lo que decían.

_-Ro... Ck... De... Ja... Com... E mis ga... Co... Tuyas...-_

_-No... Debe... Jar... Ayu... No... Gor...-_

Tony se acercó a uno de los equipos y mediante un pequeño botón nanobot logro tener más alcance a la transmisión.

_-¡ROCKET DEJA DE COMERTE MIS GALLETAS! ¡COMPRATE LAS TUYAS!-_

_-No deberías quejarte Quill, te ayudo a no ser más gordo...-_

_-¡YO NO ESTOY GORDO! ¡GAMORA DILE QUE NO SOY GORDO!-_

_-Pero si te has descuidado Quill...-_

_-Sí, ya tienes panza y papada...-_

_-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡GAMORA DILES A DRAX Y MANTIS QUE NO!-_

_-¡YA CÁLLENSE TODOS!_

Nadie en S.H.I.E.L.D sabían que decir, no sabían cómo interpretar aquello como una amenaza espacial. –Fury... ¿Por qué estamos escuchando una conversación de... Un gordo?- Pregunto Tony rompiendo el silencio que a todos confundía.

_-El Señor Quill está ligeramente arriba del promedio de su masa, pero su estructura corporal puede amoldarse con una dieta sana y ejercicio...-_

_-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡EL ROJITO TE ACABA DE DECIR GORDO! Sabes... Me caes bien Rojo...-_

_-¡PERO AL MENOS EL LO DIJO CON MÁS EDUCACIÓN!-_

-Esperen... Ese es... ¡¿VISIÓN?!- Grito Tony, estaba impresionado, estaba seguro que aquella voz tan amable era de nada más y nada menos que de su Visión.

-¡HAGAN CONTACTO!- Ordeno Fury para entablar conexión con los desconocidos.


	21. DES-CONECTAR (Parte II)

La última gota era vertida sobre el inconsciente guerrero, el líquido resplandecía en un verde tan radiante que podría verse como este viajaba a través del interior del moreno, cayendo hacia el estómago donde su poder se esparcía por las venas en una aurora boreal casi nebulosa, terminando su opaco resplandor en sus ojos, aquellos que con un solo vistazo podrían echar a perder tanto tiempo de planeación y felicidad.

-Ah...- Suspiro. –No me pagan lo suficiente para esto...- Dijo Fandral mientras miraba a Heimdall, tal vez su vista lo enfocaba, pero su atención y pensamientos estaban con aquel príncipe de hielo al que tanto deseaba. Pero solo era aquello, deseo, no podría llamarlo amor, al menos no cuando este no le correspondía, cuando este solo amaba a otro rubio por el cual era capaz de vengarse, arrebatándole todo lo que él había conseguido. -¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto?- Se preguntó irritado por tan confusos pensamientos, los odiaba y le gustaba, se llamaría así mismo masoquista al seguir las órdenes de Loki, al ser su cómplice en esto charada, en su farsa.

-Yo también me lo preguntaba...- Contesto otra voz, muy conocida.

-Mierda...-

-Hola Fandral...- Saludo Thor.

* * *

Había terminado su conferencia con el Rey de Wakanda, la comercialización de vibranium con aquel país había sido todo un éxito, pero pudo haber sido perfecta de no ser por sus constantes espasmos en su cuerpo. Aun después de aquello seguía sudando, le estaba costando concentrarse e incluso el mismo T'Challa lo había notado, pero el azabache se excusó con una simple gripe Asgardiana, a lo cual el Rey solo asintió sin saber que ni siquiera existía algo así, no le quedo más que cerrar el trato prontamente para que pudiera calmarse.

-No...- Jadeo. –Queda poco tiempo...- Sentía su magia disminuir, hacia un sobre esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto, se levantó de su silla y camino al gran sillón, sus pasos se desestabilizaban y apenas llegando al mueble se dejó caer casi inconsciente. Quiso levantarse pero era obvio que no podría, mientras su vista se nublaba y sus ojos se cerraban pudo divisar tres figuras entrando rápidamente a su despacho, dos de ellas muy conocidas pero la tercera era el fin de su juego.

* * *

El gran césped del complejo se vio invadido por una nave que aterrizaba lentamente, el aire sacudía las cabelleras de los presentes, algunos entusiasmados y otros nerviosos, pero no lo admitirían delante de desconocidos.

-¡¿Y SI SON ENEMIGOS?!- Pregunto a gritos Sharon debido al ruido de las turbinas que iban descendiendo. -¡PUEDE SER UNA TRAMPA!-

-¡DESCUIDA!- Contesto Stark. -¡DE SER ASÍ PODEMOS NEGOCIAR!-

-¡¿CÓMO?!- Fury se les unió, intrigado por saber del plan del genio.

-¡TRAJE GALLETAS!- Dicho esto señalo a su lado, a uno de los agentes que los acompañaban en la guardia, este en vez de portar un arma como el resto sostenía un plato con el postre antes dicho, a lo que Nick y María solo rodaron los ojos por tal ocurrencia, no debieron preguntar.

La nave término de aterrizar y la compuerta de la nave se abrió, el primero en bajar fue Visión, quien le pareció prudente ser el primero debido a que sabía que su creador tomaría medidas de seguridad, y para no crear otra guerra este optaría por tomar un papel de bandera blanca para hacerles saber que sus nuevos amigos no eran una amenaza.  
-¡VISIÓN!- Tony fue el primero que se acercó, dándole un reconfortante abrazo al androide que por tanto tiempo estaba buscando. –Me alegra que estés bien...-

-Tony es un placer volver...- Correspondió el rojo, pero cuando su cuerpo estaba prácticamente pegado al de su creador, noto extrañado una irregularidad en su parte baja, una ligera pero perceptible curva en su vientre.

Detrás de ellos los Guardianes de la Galaxia habían bajado uno en uno, viendo como algunos Terranos habían bajado las armas que en principio vieron apuntarles mientras aterrizaban.

-¡JA! Ilusos...- Dijo Rocket haciendo que todos soltaran un jadeo por la impresión, es decir, sabían que había vida fuera de la Tierra, pero nunca habían visto un mapache que habla.

-Wow! ¿Qué le pusieron a mi café?- Comento satírico Tony, soltando a Visión para ver y conocer a los peculiares visitantes.

-Stark...-

-Vamos Nick, trato de aligerar el ambiente...-

-Yo soy Groot...- De nuevo todos se impresionaron por el árbol que aparte de moverse, hablaba.

-Un gusto Groot soy Anthony Edward Stark, pero puedes llamarme Iron Man...-

-Yo soy Groot...-

-Si ya lo sé...-

-Yo soy Groot...-

-...- Al ver la cara de estupefacción del castaño, Star Lord dio un paso al frente.

-No te molestes en entenderlo, solo sabe decir su nombre...-

-Oh...-

-Por cierto...- El forajido se atrevió a acercarse al castaño para dejar a un lado al androide y tomar la mano de Tony. –Soy Peter Quill pero puedes llamarme... Cuando quieras encanto...- Dicho aquello beso los nudillos del genio justo sobre su anillo de matrimonio, un acto que hizo que Gamora avanzara y alejara a Peter del genio con un jalón de greñas ante la mirada burlona de Tony.

-¡AH! ¡GAMORA!-

-Compórtate...- Regaño la mujer al ver que su líder apenas llevaba 5 minutos en su planeta de origen y ya andaba de mujeriego, como lo llego a describir Visión cuando habían hecho una parada rápida en Knowhere y este ya estaba coqueteando con una mujer naranja de cuatro brazos y rizos morados.

-¡AUCH AUCH! ¡PERDÓN!- Una vez disculpado, la alíen lo soltó y de nueva cuenta se presentó como Star Lord y a cada miembro de los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

-Pues bienvenidos a la Tierra...- Comento Fury avanzando al frente.

-Eh... Técnicamente hablando en realidad yo regrese, soy de Missouri por cierto...-

-¿Y cómo es que...?-

-Larga historia...- Contesto Drax bostezando en el acto a lo cual Peter le miro ofendido por mostrarse aburrido ante sus orígenes.

-En resumen fui secuestrado cuando era niño luego de que mi madre muriera por culpa de un cáncer que mi padre biológico le implanto, que por cierto era un ser celestial galáctico que intento gobernar el universo... Así que solo soy mitad Terrano...-

-Wow! Y yo que creí que mi niñez había sido difícil...- Comento Tony ante la conmovedora sinopsis de la autobiografía de Quill.

-Si te interesa puedo contarte a detalle sobre mi vida... En un lugar más privado claro...- Contesto mientras sonreía coqueto al genio.

-Señor Lord...-

-Star Lord...-

-Si... Lo que sea... Lo siento pero soy papa casada...-

-¿Su especie es una papa?- Pregunto Mantis quien se había mantenido al margen por su timidez.

-¿Qué es una papa?- Pregunto Drax.

-Visión me contó que saben ricas con algo llamado salsa de tomate...- Contesto Mantis.

-¿Y por qué ese hombre no lleva esa salsa encima?-

-Pues porque se les acabo la salsa...- Contesto Rocket ante lo obvio, para él.

-Yo soy Groot...-

-Disculpen...- Intervino Visión al ver la cara fastidio que presentaba su creador ante la lógica de todos ellos. –Lo que el Señor Stark quiso decir es que está casado...-

-Oh...- Dijeron al unísono el trió de confundidos.

-Por cierto Señor Stark... Me alegro de que usted y el Capitán Rogers arreglaran sus diferencias...-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Vis?-

-Su anillo... ¿Acaso no volvió con el Capitán?-

Ante aquella inquietante pregunta Tony sintió un deja vu que provocaba un extraño nerviosismo recorrer todo su cuerpo, como si algo malo pasaría. –Vis... No sé de qué me hablas... Creo que tienes un problema en tu sistema o algo así...-

-Eh... No...- Contesto Rocket. –Yo mismo analice y revise a rojito cuando lo encontramos varado en el espacio...-

-Supongo que eres el cerebro del grupo...- Comento María Hill, al ver ese egocentrismo peculiar que caracterizaba también a Stark.

-Tú lo dijiste Terrana...-

-¿Visión que te pasó?- Pregunto Tony, por dentro ya comenzaba a asustarse por lo dicho últimamente.

-Loki... El me ataco y me abandono en el espacio...-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Eso es imposible, Loki no haría algo como eso...-

-Disculpe Director Fury ¿Por qué lo dice?-

-No Visión, debe haber un error...-

-¡EL ÚNICO ERROR AQUÍ ES EL DE NO METERME EN LA HISTORIA DESDE HACE TRES CAPÍTULOS ATRÁS!- El grito reclamante había venido desde arriba de la Milano, donde un sujeto en traje rojo y negro salto del techo en una pirueta, cayendo sobre el pasto de forma súper heroica. –WOW! ¡GRACIAS GRACIAS! ¡DOY CLASES LOS JUEVES, NO COBRO MUCHO!- Dijo eufórico auto celebrándose por ese aterrizaje.

-¡DEADPOOL ESTAS BAJO ARRESTO!- El grito de Sharon fue señal para que los agentes armados rodearan al mercenario, entre ellos los Guardianes también le amenazaban con sus armas y Tony ya portaba su traje de Iron Man apuntándole con sus manos laser.

-¡ESPEREN! ¡VENGO EN PAZ!-

-¡SI COMO NO!-

-¡AVE MARÍA PURISIMA! ¡UNA LIEBRE QUE HABLA!-

* * *

Betty se encontraba en el laboratorio junto con Bruce, ambos resguardaban dentro ya que preferían no salir si no eran requeridos según las ordenes de Nick, solo so requerían el peso pesado, alias Hulk, sin embargo la paz que los rodeaba fue interrumpida por unos fuertes pasos que retumbaban en el pasillo rumbo a su dirección.

-¡BANNER!- Aldrich, Bucky y otro sujeto de extraño aspecto entraron, junto a ellos Loki inconsciente yacía levitando envuelto en un manto carmesí.

-¡¿KILLIAN QUE PASO?!- Betty se apresuró en acercar una camilla ante el Dios, se asombró al ver como la tela entendía y deposito al azabache para regresar a su posición detrás de su amo.

-¡RÁPIDO HAY QUE REANIMARLO!- Ordeno Barnes al sentir la mejilla de su amante y como esta se volvía cada vez más fría con el pasar de los segundos.

-Está perdiendo su poder...- Comento Strange.

-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto Banner mientras comenzaba a colocar varios aparatos alrededor de Laufeyson y Betty lo auxiliaba comenzando a monitorear su ritmo cardíaco.

-Stephen Strange, Hechicero Supremo...-

-¡¿Usted le hizo esto?!- Bajo la bata de Bruce se podría apreciar como su cuello cambiaba a tonalidades verdosas.

-¡Calma doctor!- Bucky se interpuso entre ellos antes de que comenzaran una batalla, no era el momento.

-No Bruce, él no le hizo nada...- Comento Aldrich cabizbajo, aquello calmo a Banner pero no quitaba su preocupación encima, ¿Por qué se veía tan triste? –Banner ¿Dónde está Tony? Necesito hablar con el...-

-Tenemos visitantes de... Del...- De un momento a otro los presentes a excepción de Strange y Loki, comenzaron a parpadear, sus cabezas zumbaban y el mareo los hizo tambalear ligeramente obligándose a sostenerse de lo que tuvieran a la mano, Betty y Bucky de la camilla, Bruce del monitor y Aldrich de Strange el cual sostuvo antes de que cayera, de todos él tendría las peores consecuencias. –Eh... Yo...- Balbuceo, mirando a su alrededor. -¿Betty?-

-¿Bruce?-

-Bett... Yo... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No... No se... Yo estaba en... No... No recuerdo que...- La mujer miraba a todos lados con miedo, no reconocía a nadie más que a Bruce y peor aún no sabía que hacia al lado de un hombre desmayado.

-¿Quién...? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde estoy? y... Y...- Bucky estaba de rodillas mirándolos a todos, sentía que debía huir de ahí pero sus rodillas no reaccionaban como quería.

-¿Ustedes quiénes son?- Pregunto confundido Banner a Strange, Aldrich quería responder pero sentía como si su lengua estuviera paralizada. -¡¿QUÉ HACE LOKI AQUÍ?!- El grito exaspero a los demás, creyendo que estaría a punto de convertirse en Hulk, pero lejos de eso no había señales verdosas de aquello pero si un Bruce con grandes espasmos de escalofríos.

-No hay tiempo, necesito que me ayudes con el...- Dijo Strange señalando a Aldrich. –Y el...- Señalando a Loki.

-¿Es... Una broma verdad?-

* * *

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda...- Dijo el Capitán estrechando la mano de la azabache, su equipo detrás miraban a la mujer que con solo poca información les había abierto más caminos y probabilidades de regresar todo a lo que era.

-Al contrario, lamento mucho los problemas que Fandral les causo...-

-Esperemos que Odín despierte pronto...- Dijo Natasha.

-Esta vez no tendrá piedad con Loki...-

-Lo compadezco...-

-Barton...-

-¿Qué Nat? Admitámoslo...-

-¿Esto equivale a pena de muerte?-

-¡Lang!-

-Ok, me callare...-

-Thor no debe tardar en regresar, mientras tanto me retiro...- La mujer se apartó para poder invocar el portal que le llevaría devuelta a Asgard.

-Adiós señorita...- Se despidió Peter mientras todos veían el portal abrirse desde el cielo y llevarse a la chica. –Lady Sif es muy linda...-

-Calma tus hormonas chico araña...- Se burló Lang, lo que provoco un tono colorado en las mejillas de Peter.

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que Thor los despierte...- Comento Nath mirando hacia el cielo, pocas veces se daba el gusto de contemplar un gran espacio sin estorbosos edificios obstruyendo la hermosa vista. La llegada de la mujer había sido la pista clave para acabar con todo el engaño que estaban viviendo.

-Ma'Tony pronto volverá con nosotros...- Comento Peter mirando a Steve.

Aquella mirada de esperanza hizo sonreír al rubio, el cual correspondió desordenando sus castaños y sedosos cabellos. -Si Pet...-

-¡CHICOS!- Wanda quien se había mantenido en silencio llamo la atención de todos, sus parpados pestañeaban rápidamente y una de sus manos masajeaba sus sienes.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Siento...-

-¿Qué?-

-Siento algo familiar...- Aclarando mejor sus poderes y tomando más concentración, todos esperaron a la Bruja, esperando que no fuera una señal de más problemas. -¡VISIÓN! ¡ES VISIÓN!- 


	22. DES-CONECTAR (Parte III)

**[HORAS ANTES]**

-Aldrich Killian... Mi nombre es Stephen Strange... Y vengo a prevenirte de una catástrofe...-

-¡¿Qué?!- Aquellas palabras viniendo de un hombre vestido como si fuera la Comic Con, solo podían ser una broma. –Ok no sé quién es y no me interesa, por favor lárguese de aquí antes de que llame a seguridad y pida...- De un momento a otro paso de estar parado confrontando a ese sujeto, a estar sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio, y el hombre al otro lado, frente a frente. -¡¿QUÉ CAR...?!-

-Soy maestro en las artes místicas, Hechicero Supremo y protector de la realidad...-

-No te pedí tu curriculum...- Respondió con desagrado Killian, tratando de darle una explicación más lógica al cambio exabrupto de hace minutos.

-Cállate animal y escucha... La vida de Tony está en peligro...-

Al escuchar el nombre de su esposo, se levantó de su silla para encarar más al tipo -¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ PASA CON MI TONY?!-

-Esto que conoces, no es la realidad, no la que viviste en esta tierra...-

-¡NO ENTIENDO DE QUE ME HABLAS!-

-Lo que crees que viviste... Y lo que vives ahora, son producto de la magia y la imaginación de Loki... Y al que llamas tu hijo...-

-¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER HARLEY EN ESTO?! ¡¿CÓMO QUE LOKI HIZO QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ PASA CON MI TONY?!-

-Tranquilízate... Veras... Loki altero la realidad para crear todo este mundo a favor suyo, los tomo a ustedes como una familia, elimino a los Vengadores o más bien moldeo los recuerdos de todos, acerca de los Vengadores... Tony y tú no son esposos, su esposo es Steve Rogers y Peter es su verdadero hijo...-

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A VENIR AQUÍ Y SEGUIRLE EL JUEGO A...?!- En ese momento Strange lo tomo del cuello y con su única mano libre toco la frente de Aldrich y en el reprodujo la horrible realidad.

_Un joven científico lisiado en 1999 que buscaba la atención y ayuda del que consideraba el más grande genio del nuevo milenio, una idea y un sentimiento que murieron aquella noche de año nuevo cuando lo dejo abandonado en la azotea._

_Años después cumpliría su idea gracias a la zorra que le arrebato la atención del genio, aquella noche del 2000, sus sentimientos de admiración y amor platónico se convertirían en venganza, una que cumpliría no solo contra Maya, al dispararle, más que nada porque tuvo a Tony Stark, tuvo lo que el no._

_También cumpliría su venganza contra el castaño, podría perdonar lo que le hizo hace años en la azotea, pero saber que este había tenido una familia con el Héroe de América, eso era imperdonable._

_Todo hubiera salido bien de no ser porque una vieja amante lo haría explotar, haciéndolo caer en coma._

_Siendo utilizado por H.Y.D.R.A como un frasco de energía para extraer y extraer las pocas gotas de Extremis que quedaran en su cuerpo..._

-¡AAAAHHH!- Aldrich cayó de rodillas al suelo, su cabeza palpitaba tanto que podía sentir las venas de sus sienes contra sus dedos. –¿Qué me... hiciste?- Lloro.

-Esa es tu realidad...- Strange sabía que sería difícil, no a todos les gusta la realidad que viven, pero hay que enfrentarla por más horrible que fuera. –Estas en el punto medio de la vida y la muerte...- Se arrodillo ante el tembloroso hombre que se retorcía en el suelo.

-No... No es cierto... Yo no...- Sollozaba, era imposible, ¿Cómo podría atacar así a su Tony? Él era su amor, su vida, su familia, su mundo, su todo.

-La razón por la que estás aquí, es porque Harley y Loki lo quisieron... Uso su magia para restaurar tu cuerpo y devolverte vitalidad, pero aquello solo tiene un límite de tiempo...-

-Tu... Di-Dijiste que... Que Tony est-está en pe-peligro...-

-Él bebe es falso...-

-¿Qué?- Siseo, mirando directamente al Hechicero, no podría ser verdad.

-Loki creo un feto falso con energía...-

-No... No no no no no...- Tapo sus oídos, negándose a seguir escuchando más sandeces y peor aún, creer en lo que decía y en las imágenes que tenía en su mente, producto de sus peores pesadillas.

-¡ESCÚCHAME!- Stephen aparto sus manos y lo obligo a escuchar el peligro que venía. -Odín limito los poderes de Loki para desequilibrarlo y volverlo débil en caso de que este volviera atacar a cualquier mundo, y poder derrotarlo con facilidad... Stark tiene parte de esa magia inestable dentro de su vientre, y también en tu cuerpo casi sin vida... Ambos van a colapsar en cualquier momento, tu cuerpo se marchitara... Y Stark podría...-

-No... ¡NO! ¡TONY NO!- El pánico lo invadió, no por sí mismo, su Tony no podía morir. Sus manos tomaron el cuello de Stephen, la capa creyó que este iba atacarlo, por lo que rodeo los brazos de Killian en intento de apartarlo de su amo. –No... Tony... Él no puede...-

-Si quieres salvarlo, tendrás que aceptar lo que venga...-

La lágrimas de desesperación de Aldrich caían gruesas por toda su cara, algunas también cayeron en la capa, quien conmovida y triste se apartó de los brazos del rubio, para secar el rostro del hombre aterrado. –Por favor... Sálvalo...- Suplico, en su mente recordaba todas esas noches de pesadillas en las que Tony despertada atemorizado, nunca se lo dijo por miedo a causarle más dolor, pero también tenía pesadillas, aquellas que Stephen Strange le enseño, nunca fueron sueños, era su verdadera realidad.

**[AHORA]**

Era un caos, en cada rincón del planeta todos comenzaban a "despertar" como si un caso de amnesia temporal a nivel mundial llegara a su fin, pero las dudas e inseguridades de todos hacían que mucha gente dudara de sí misma, de su mente, de lo que era verdad y lo que era mentira. Pero aquello solo podría ser como averiguar el chisme completo, los verdaderos afectados eran los protagonistas de los verdaderos acontecimientos.

-¡TONY!- El grito de Sharon alarmo a todos los presentes, hace un segundo el castaño se encontraba apuntándole con su guante a Deadpool, y de pronto cayó al suelo convulsionando.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASA?!- Pregunto Gamora alterada por aquel ataque.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?!- Rocket y Drax apuntaron al sujeto rojo, este levanto las manos en señal de paz.

-¡YO ACABO DE LLEGAR!- Grito ofendido Wade por tal acusación. -¡¿QUÉ NO VEN QUE LA AUTORA APENAS ESCRIBIÓ SOBRE MI?!-

-¿La qué?- Pregunto Mantis.

-Olvídalo saltamontes sexy...- Le contesto el mercenario, algo que no fue del agrado de Visión.

-¡RÁPIDO HAY QUE LLEVARLO ADENTRO!- Grito Nick Fury, aquel que se hacía llamar líder del grupo de alienígenas, cargo a Tony y junto a su equipo corrieron dentro, Sharon se había anticipado y entro en busca de Bruce y Betty para preparar la camilla de emergencia. –Visión... Arresta a Wade Wilson...- Ordeno Fury al androide, sabiendo que de entre todos los presentes, él era el más poderoso por el momento.

El rojizo acato la orden, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el mismo Wade se arrodillo y levanto las muñecas en señal de arresto. –Descuida robocop, no tengo intensiones de pelear... Quiero ayudar...-

Visión conocía los antecedentes del mercenario, pero todo había cambiado cuando este desarrollo sentimientos por Peter, ahora S.H.I.E.L.D lo estaba cazando otra vez, y también estaba el asunto de Tony y su negativa ante su matrimonio con Steve Rogers. Aunque no podía ver los ojos de Wade, sentía que debajo le miraban con sinceridad, y que de su mala boca esta vez no salían mentiras, es más, había preocupación en sus palabras, y Visión quería saber que había pasado en todo ese tiempo que estuvo fuera de la Tierra.

* * *

Los Vengadores corrieron por los pasillos de las instalaciones, Wanda al frente seguía la señal de Visión cada vez más cerca, tanto que creía que al dar la vuelta el androide toparía con ella y la felicidad volvería. Eso habría sido perfecto, pero lo que no imaginaron es que al dar la vuelta se encontrarían con un grupo de extraños seres, y entre ellos Tony yacía desmayado en brazos de un sujeto con pinta retro, el único que se veía normal de todos, pero aquello no pasaría desapercibido por Steve.

-¡¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?!- Grito el Capitán furioso. -¡SUELTEN A TONY!-

-¡OYE TRANQUILO VIEJO!- Contesto Quill, no tenia que preguntar, por la vestimenta y lo que contó Visión, ese era el mismísimo Capitán América. 

-¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS!- Grito Nath apuntándole a los extraños con sus armas, seguida de Clint que ya tenía arco y flecha también listos.

-Ustedes no saben con quien se meten...- Confronto Gamora, sin arma ni nada, ella estaba preparada para pelear a puño limpio para defender a sus amigos, y junto a ella Drax también lideraba, los humanos no le parecían ser tan fuertes, por lo que sus músculos bastarían.

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESTO!- Grito Quill frustrado, no quería lidiar con una pelea, no cuando tenía al inconsciente y sexy hombre en sus brazos. -¡SOMOS LOS GUARDIANES DE LA GALAXIA Y SOLO TRAJIMOS DEVUELTA A VISIÓN!-

-¡¿VISIÓN?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?!- Grito Wanda exasperada, temía que algo le hubieran hecho.

-Ven conmigo...- Dijo Mantis temerosa de que la atacasen, pero lejos de aquello Wanda corrió junto con ella fuera de la vista de ambos equipos, solo quería ver al androide, no tenía tiempo de cuestionar a la extraña alíen de las antenas, creería en ella.

-¡¿A DÓNDE DEBEMOS LLEVAR AL HOMBRE?!- Pregunto Rocket.

-¡YO SOY GROOT!-

-Díganme por favor que no fui el único que escucho hablar al mapache...- Scott había quedado boquiabierto.

-Y al árbol...- También Sam.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A MI MAMÁ?!- Peter se acercó a Quill y tomo el pulso de Tony a través de la muñeca y el cuello, estaba muy lento, era grave.

-No sabemos, un sujeto en extraño traje rojo apareció y todo el mundo apunto... Stark cayo inconsciente...-

-¿Un... sujeto en traje rojo?- Cuestiono Peter, ¿Podría ser...?-

-¡STEVE!- Otra voz llamo la atención de todos, detrás de los Vengadores, al final del pasillo, un viejo amigo del recién nombrado corría hacia ellos con una mueca de preocupación.

-¡BUCKY!- Grito Steve al ver a su amigo hermano ahí, le había llamado por su nombre, le había reconocido. Detrás de él corría el Rey de Wakanda quien paso de largo a los Vengadores para ir directamente a los Guardianes, junto a Peter.

-¡RÁPIDO TENEMOS QUE LLEVARLO CON STEPHEN STRANGE!- Ordeno T'Challa.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!- Steve estaba en pánico.

-¡STEVE, STARK ESTA EN PELIGRO!- Dijo Bucky.

La tensión en todos los hizo reaccionar y con T'Challa y Bucky al frente corrieron todos juntos hacia el laboratorio de Bruce, el punto de quiebre estaba comenzando, y todo lo que Loki había hecho se caería en pedazos de dolor.

* * *

Caminaba alrededor de esas pequeñas cuatro paredes, lo más agonizante de la sentencia, era la espera de esta, más que el veredicto.

-¿Por qué?-

Aquella voz tan familiar sonó detrás de él, creía que no lo vería hasta que empezara el juicio. –Hola Thor...-

-Fandral...- Dolía, dolía ver como alguien que considerabas amigo te traicionara, un amigo que estuvo contigo en las más feroces batallas, ahora encarcelado esperando su condena, lo pensó más profundamente, tenía empatía con su amigo Stark ahora. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Por Loki...- Aquella respuesta causo un sabor amargo en el Dios del Trueno.

-¿Solamente por Loki?-

-Se hacen muchas locuras por amor...- Confronto finalmente Fandral, frente a frente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Por eso mismo, Loki hizo todo esto... ¿Sabías que él te ama?- Thor no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía, confusión, negación, miedo, tristeza, amor, no sabía que decir o que sentir al respecto de eso. –Así es Thor, Loki te ama... Más bien te amaba... Dudo que después de que todo esto pase, aun exista algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ti... Y yo, como un cruel amante fiel le ayude en su juego...-

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!- Grito furioso, sus ojos se iluminaban en chispas de rabia.

Aquella pregunta también había sacado lo peor del guerrero. -¡PORQUE LOKI MERECE SER FELIZ!-

-Arruinaron más de una vida al alterar la realidad....-

-¿Eso crees Thor? Ya veremos qué pasa cuando todo vuelva a ser lo de antes...- Fue lo último que dijo antes de que el Dios saliera de ahí. Una triste sonrisa y una lágrima caían por su mejilla, la última lagrima que le dedicaría a su travieso y hermoso Dios del Engaño. 


	23. ADIOS

Los parpados se cerraban y con dificultad podían volver a abrirse, faltaba poco para el colapso y tenía que terminar su último trabajo, aunque las fuerzas fueran nulas, lo último de su magia pura fue a dar al subconsciente del pequeño.

-Te dije que no te iba abandonar...- Tratando de mantenerse de pie entre ambas camillas, se acercó a la pequeña niña que dormía a su izquierda. –Me hubiera gustado conocerte...- Dijo en voz baja cerca de ella, con un suave beso se despidió de ella. A su derecha Harley yacía en el mismo estado, durmiendo profundamente sin oportunidad de despertar, al menos no por medio de la ciencia. Loki lo contemplo un momento y entre la debilidad de su proyección noto como iba a desaparecer en cualquier segundo, obligándolo a regresar a su cuerpo inconsciente. Antes de que eso pasara se acercó al chico, con una sonrisa amarga y una gotita resbalando por su mejilla le dijo el adiós que tanto dolor sabía que le causaría. –Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti Harley... Lo siento...- Beso su frente y despeinando sus cabellos fue desapareciendo. –Te quiero sobrino...-. Tal vez el dolor no era necesariamente por la despedida, tal vez era porque sin importar en que universo el siempre seria el Dios del Engaño, y acaba de hacer el peor engaño de todos al inducir al chico en un sueño de fantasía, donde el seguiría viviendo la vida feliz que no pudo tener en la vida real.

* * *

Cuando llegaron todo era un embrollo de ciencia y magia, por un lado el Doctor Strange tratando de estabilizar la magia de Loki, si este no estaba consiente no podría sacar la magia inestable de los otros mayores, del otro lado Bruce y Betty trataban de regresar a Aldrich y Tony, este último tuvo un colapso en su reactor y Banner era uno de los pocos presentes que sabía el mecanismo.

-¡¿Esto es tecnología?! ¡No usaría esto ni como una bomba!- Rocket sostenía los planos del reactor ante la curiosa y temerosa mirada de Bruce quien no daba razón para que un mapache hablara... Ni un árbol.

-Yo soy Groot...-

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad...-

-¡ROCKET!- Quill le arrebato los planos y se los devolvió al científico.

-Gra Gracias...- Respondió tembloroso Bruce.

-De nada Doc. Y cuando Stark despierte hágale saber que defiendo su corazón...- Comento el guardián coqueto ante la sonrojada cara de Banner y la cara fruncida de Steve por el tan descarado comentario hacia su Tony, cuando iba a encararlo, la extraña mujer alíen de tono verde se le adelanto para jalar al forajido y obligarlo a retroceder de mala gana.

-¡Auch! Ya Gamora, ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor?-

-¡Aquí!- Seguido de eso le jalo el cabello al hombre ante la satisfacción de Steve.

-Deberían salir todos, están robando oxígeno a los heridos...- Stephen estaba fastidiado por tanto colado en esa sala, que aunque fuera grande, no todos podrían ayudar y era mejor que esperaran afuera.

-No me voy hasta que mi madre despierte...- Dijo serio y firme Peter, Steve a su lado no dijo nada, pues estaba claro en su gélida mirada dirigida al Strange, tampoco pensaba moverse.

-Tiene razón...- Comento Gamora llamando la atención de todos. –Nosotros desconocemos al menos el 60% de la situación, será mejor que ellos se encarguen....- Su mirada paso de su equipo a la triada que estaba junto a los inconscientes. –Estaremos afuera...-

-¿Por qué nosotros debemos salir?-

-¡DRAX!- Reprendió furica la mujer.

-Está bien...- Los Guardianes salieron, Drax, Quill y Rocket de mala gana. Atrás les siguieron T'Challa y Bucky quienes también creyeron que era mejor dejarlos trabajar.

-Deberían ser igual de sabios que ellos, y salir...- Dijo Stephen al resto que quedaba, los vengadores.

-Si tiene razón...- Dijo Lang incomodo por las duras palabras, este se levantó y Clint con Sam lo siguieron. Natasha también se levantó pero tomo del brazo a Steve para casi arrastrarlo afuera.

-Tú también Rogers...-

-Pero Nath...-

-Tony estará bien... Tranquilos...- Miro a padre e hijo, ambos no querían salir, pero no habría nada que pudieran hacer ante su precaria condición.

Cuando todos los "innecesarios" miembros salieron, Stephen en brazos cruzados miraba a Loki, Bruce estaba ocupado sacando el reactor de Tony y Betty de mantener su corazón funcionando, no se percataron cuando el "inconsciente" Dios abría los ojos.

-Ya se fueron, como querías...- Cuando hablo, la pareja de científicos al fin se dio cuenta y vieron como Loki se levantaba, pálido, débil, pero no lo suficiente para aun morirse.

-¿Qué? Pero él estaba...- Confundida, Betty retrocedió con Bruce, si algo pasaba el hombre verde actuaria.

-Tranquilos no puede hacer nada...-

-Yo no tentaría a la suerte, mago de pacoti...- Cuando quiso levantarse, sus piernas flaquearon y casi tropieza de no ser por Strange que le sujeto.

-No es cuestión de suerte, sino de salud... Arregla esto antes de que algo más pase...- Amenazo el Hechicero ante la humillante vista de Loki, quien resignado a recibir ayuda de ese hombre se dirigió hacia Stark.

-Oye ¡NO! ¿Qué haces? ¡Que no se acerque!-

-Doctor Banner descuide, él no hará nada...-

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro?- Respondió el otro tratando de sonar amenazante, pero a la vista era todo lo contrario, daba lastima.

-Porque vi en ti... Lo que hiciste, lo sé todo, y sé que no podrías hacerle daño...-

-No me importa lo que le pase al hombre de hojalata....-

-Me refería al niño...-

-...- Loki bajo la mirada en señal de derrota, era tiempo de aceptarlo.

-Además sé que es mentira que no te importa Stark, si así fuera, hubiera estado fuera de toda tu charada desde el principio... O al menos lo habrías puesto en un punto diferente...-

-Como sea...- Hastiado, extendió sus manos sobre el castaño, entre murmullos que solo el entendió, el inconsciente cuerpo desprendía un aura de energía verdosa y amarillenta que comenzaba a drenarse atravesando las venas en las manos del Dios, fue alrededor de 5 minutos cuando por fin todo rastro de magia inestable en el cuerpo de Anthony fue vaciado.

-Esta... Esta estable...- Murmuro Betty al ver como el ritmo cardiaco de Tony ya no presentaba anomalías, Bruce termino de reparar el reactor y cuando fue colocado comenzó a despertar.

-Tony...- Dijo Banner en voz baja.

-Bru... Bru... ce...- Su voz era ronca y débil, como si estuviera deshidratado, sus ojos aun no enfocaban bien pero podía reconocer las borrosas siluetas y voces. Un golpe de imágenes retumbaba su mente, no aguanto y sus manos se aferraban a sus sienes en busca de un alivio. -¡AAAH!-

Dos bandos, una guerra, traición, secretos, soledad, confusión, suicidio, amigos, familia, batallas, peleas, amor... Falso. Los recuerdos de ambas vidas, una infeliz y una falsa, no sabía que era peor; estar inconsciente o consiente.

-¡TONY!- En pánico, Bruce trataba de zafar el agarre antes de que Tony lastimara más su cabeza.

-Déjalo...- Dijo Loki sin sentimiento alguno en su tono de voz.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE LO DEJE?!- Grito indignado y casi verdoso Banner.

-Su mente tiene que procesar todo lo que pasó...-

-Y tú no debes alterarte Banner...- Otra débil voz se escuchó cerca de ellos, voltearon a ver la camilla que estaba del otro lado y ahí estaba Aldrich haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar, su piel estaba carbonizándose poco a poco, regresando a su estado anterior. -¿Tan mal me veo?- Una débil sonrisa fue dirigida a los presentes que le veían con preocupación y lastima.

-Al... drich...-

-Hola Tony...-

Estaban cerca, pero entre ellos se sentían lejos, aun así no fue impedimento para que sus miradas se cruzaran entre confusión y tristeza, ambos recordaban todo, que no tenían nada. Tony intento levantarse, pero sus brazos apenas y respondían, Bruce y Betty lo detuvieron pero este era terco.

-Déjenme...-

-Señor Stark usted está muy débil...-

-Tony no hagas esto...-

-Stark...- Loki se acercó a él, aparto a Betty amablemente, extraño en él, para ayudarlo a levantarse usando apoyo en su hombro.

-Esperen...-

-Doctor Banner, déjelo...- Strange, quien se había mantenido al margen, ahora tomaba la palabra. –Tiene que despedirse...-

* * *

-Entonces... ¿Tienes pene?-

-...- Era la décimo octava vez que le preguntaba eso, y de esas solo había contestado las tres primeras veces.

-¡OH VAMOS ROJO, DÍMELO!-

-Señor Wilson, ya le había contestado previamente, si desea conversar estoy dispuesto a hacerlo siempre y cuando el tema de conversación no sean sobre órganos reproductivos ni ninguna vulgaridad que indique una falta de respeto hacia mi persona, o la de cualquier otra...-

-...-

-...-

-¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡AUXILIOOOOOO!- El mercenario, pateaba y golpeaba la celda, pero ya que esta había sido diseñada para Hulk, los materiales eran tan fuertes que el rojizo se quebró las manos y los pies en el intento. -¡NO QUIERO MORIR AQUÍ!-

-Señor Wilson, según su expediente usted no puede morir...- Contesto Visión confundido por el reciente comentario.

-¡ESO ES PEOR! ¡SÁQUENME! ¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR HABLANDO CON ESTE POWER RANGER VIRGEN!-

-...-

Mientras Wade se retorcía, más que de dolor, de aburrimiento, las puertas se deslizaron dejando entrar a dos chicas agitadas por haber corrido en busca del androide.

-¡VISIÓN!- La bruja se abalanzo hacia el androide, sus lágrimas de felicidad no esperaron a salir.

-Wanda...- Correspondió al abrazo, después de todo lo acontecido, según lo que le explico Deadpool, todos estarían un manojo de nervios, confusos y emociones encontradas.

-¡GRILLO SENSUAL VINISTE A VERME!- Grito Pool al ver a Mantis.

-¿Se dirige a mí?- Pregunto la chica, tímida y confusa por aquel extraño hombre que hace rato todos querían dispararle, pero más confusa porque no sabía que era un grillo.

-¡OBVIO! Aquí no hay nadie más que parezco un grillo con buenas curvas, y yo sin frenos...-

-Señor Wilson...- Visión le miro seriamente, no iba a tolerar obscenidades, menos a su amiga.

-Visión perdóname... No era mi intención que la guerra nos separara, es que...- Wanda interrumpió la atención de Visión, necesitaba aliviar sus culpas antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara.

-No te preocupes, todos cometimos errores...-

-Pero te ataque...-

-Yo también los ataque, a todos... Lo importante ahora es que los Vengadores vuelvan a ser lo que eran...-

Sus miradas estaban uno sobre el otro, sentían la conexión que antes compartían, antes de que la Guerra Civil los separara.

-¡NOOOO ESPERA GRILLO SENSUAL! ¡NO ME DEJES CON ESTOS TETOS!- Grito Wade histérico.

Cuando Visión volteo a ver la puerta, está ya se había cerrado y Mantis ya no estaba.

* * *

La puerta se abrió, el Hechicero Supremo junto a un Loki esposado con lazos de magia rojiza, Bruce Banner y Betty Ross salieron, nadie más después de ellos, la puerta se cerró y Stephen hizo un sello de energía para que nada pudiera desbloquear esa puerta durante los próximos 10 minutos.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!- Steve estaba asustado al no ver a Tony entre ellos.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI MAMÁ?!- Peter hizo lo mismo que su padre e impulsivamente se acercó a ellos.

-¿Ahora si les importa?- Dijo el Dios del Engaño, a su forma burlona y desafiante, mirando a padre e hijo quienes le respondieron con miradas furiosas.

-Capitán, Tony está a salvo, débil... Pero fuera de peligro...- Respondió Strange.

-¿Pero por qué sellaron la puerta?- Pregunto Natasha.

-Necesita tiempo...-

-¿Tiempo para qué?- Esta vez fue Bucky.

-Para decir adiós...- Contesto Loki, dejando callado a Strange. La mirada del Dios y del Soldado cruzaron, James retrocedió, en su mente albergaba todo lo que vivió estando en manos de ese dios embustero, otra vez se sintió utilizado, pero entre sus emociones y sentimientos encontrados, había una línea delgada entre ser otra vez un juguete y ser uno que en vez de matar por órdenes, era obligado a fingir que era feliz en una familia imaginaria, por más que recordara las escenas sexuales que tuvo con el azabache, cruzaban con el recuerdo de verse conviviendo con Anthony, con Aldrich, el chico rubio, Harley, saliendo, jugando, haciendo lo que H.Y.D.R.A jamás le ordenaría.

El gesto de Barnes le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Loki, tomando aquello como un rechazo, estaba acostumbrado, pero no iba a dejar de dolerle, se limitó a bajar su mirada y perderse entre el brillante suelo de las instalaciones.

-¿Adiós?- Pregunto Steve preocupado, esa palabra era una de las más caóticas y deprimentes que siempre había escuchado.

-También debes prepararte...- Le dijo Loki sin mirarlo a la cara, Steve no sabía cómo responder a eso y una parte dentro de él sentía miedo, miedo de no saber qué pasaría después de que todo esto acabe.

* * *

Sentado al lado de la camilla buscando las palabras correctas que decir, el sonido de la máquina que calculaba los signos vitales de aquel que se carbonizaba lentamente.

-Stark...- Quería llorar, si tan solo tuviera una sola gota que pudiera derramar en ese momento, de no ser porque el Extremis succionaba cada gota que quedara de su alma.

-Killian...- Tony lo hacía por él. –Lo...-

-No lo digas...-

-Yo...-

-Déjame decirlo... Concédeme ese último deseo...- Aquellos ojos parecían apagarse como el carbón que acaba de consumirse, suplicaban por mantenerse encendidos más tiempo, pero era lo que menos tenia. Tony no hablo más y se limitó a escuchar. –Stark... Tony... Te pido perdón por lo que te hice, no debí dejarme guiar por la venganza, era solo un estúpido fan boy que perdió el camino y quiso destruirte por despecho...-

-No...-

-...- Killian callo.

-El monstruo que te convertiste, se creó por mi culpa, ¿Recuerdas? Yo te deje abandonado en esa azotea, yo fui el maldito insensible y egoísta de siempre, que pensó que ese gesto de desprecio y arrogancia no iban hacer nada en ti... Aldrich... Fue mi culpa...-

-Yo te admiraba, te amaba, eres un genio revolucionario y...- Su piel carbonífera ya había avanzado a la altura del pecho, los espasmos del dolor lo hicieron retorcerse, Tony intento ayudarlo pero al pequeño contacto a su piel le quemo los dedos, haciéndolo retroceder. –No... No te acerques...-

-Aldrich debe haber...-

-No... Loki... El me encontró, cuando estaba a un segundo de morir... Ya no hay tiempo para salvarme...-

-Killian...- Tony no había dejado de llorar, ni siquiera cuando murieron sus padres había estado tan vulnerable como ahora, es más, si quiera cuando Steve lo había abandonado en Siberia, o cuando Peter fue a buscarlo. –Ambos... Ambos somos culpables de que el otro sufriera...-

-Si, por eso te perdono... Y te pido perdón...- Su mano se extendió, aquella que aún no se consumía por completo. Tony la sujeto con ambas manos dándole el consuelo que necesitaba antes de morir, y el consuelo que también buscaba para sí mismo.

\- Lo siento Killian, te perdono...-

-Tony... Harley...-

-No te preocupes por él, yo me haré cargo... Se lo debo... Es nuestro chico...-

-Eres... Un gran padre... Y esposo...- Esas palabras, tan desconocidas para Tony.

-Al...-

-Te... Amo...-

-¡Aldrich!- Los signos vitales se fueron terminando en aquel característico "bip" agudo que no dejaba de sonar. La mano que sujetaba finalmente se consumió y debido al calor intenso tuvo que soltarla. -¡ALDRICH!- La carne fue consumida por completo. -¡ESPEREN! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR ESPEREN! ¡NO! ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡ALDRICH!-

Los primeros en entrar fueron Bruce y Betty, trataban de alejar a Tony de la camilla antes de que el cuerpo de Killian pudiera quemarlo, Natasha y Clint los ayudaron mientras un histérico Stark seguía gritando, ante la vista acomplejada de Steve y Peter. El tiempo se le había agotado, y no pudo decirle...


	24. TREGUA (Parte I)

Sus ojos se sentían pesados, trataba de abrirlos pero sentía que si lo hacía sería peor, su mente estaba en blanco y hasta que no despertara no recordaría lo que paso. Sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz artificial del cuarto, mientras esperaba a enfocar podía sentir la familiar textura de una camilla y el olor a sala de emergencias.

-Stark...- Escucho como una extraña voz le llamaba, sus ojos solo veían una borrosa forma delante suya, colores azules y rojizos era lo que resaltaba, pero la voz...

-¿Qui...én?- Cuando finalmente pudo enfocar a quien le hablaba, era aquel Hechicero que... -¡AH!- Soltó un alarido agudo, su cabeza punzo, producto del golpe de recuerdos que lo invadieron al momento de ver a Stephen. Dos familias, Steve, Aldrich, Peter, Harley, Loki, Los Acuerdos de Sokovia, el cumpleaños de Harley, peleas, traiciones, rencores, venganza, lastima, tristeza, cruel verdad... Falsa realidad. Y por último aquella chica de antenas y vestimenta verde que corrió hacia él y solo con tocarlo lo dejo inconsciente.

-¡Stark cálmate!- Stephen se acercó a él y lo sujeto por los hombros, impidiéndole que siguiera retorciéndose o la intravenosa lastimaría sus ahora delicadas venas.

Había regresado a la mala condición que tenía, su piel canela ahora estaba casi cadavérica, producto del alcoholismo, sus profundas ojeras y ojos irritados solo favorecían su aspecto zombie, pero poco o nada le importaba, no cuando tenía mil y un recuerdos golpeándole todo el cerebro.

Cuando Strange estaba seguro de que el genio estaba en calma, o más bien que dejo de retorcerse y solo sollozaba en silencio, siguió su protocolo. –Stark...-

-¿Qué?- Su voz sonaba muy seca y ronca.

-¿Qué es lo que re...?-

-Todo...- Le contesto antes de que terminara. –Recuerdo todo ¡MALDITA SEA!- Miro con odio al hombre, no le importaba que tan poderoso fuera, el dolor estaba hablando por él.

-Lo lamento...- El Hechicero entendía su comportamiento, siempre fue parte de su deber entender que tanto pacientes como familiares de estos se veían en situaciones donde sus emociones dominaban, sea por la pérdida o por un diagnóstico.

-Ya... No importa...- Respondió Tony más calmado, más bien resignado. -¿Tú eras...?-

-Stephen Strange, Hechicero Supremo...-

-¿También trabajas en el circo?- Pregunto, soltando una pequeña y mísera risa.

-Protejo tu realidad, animal...- Respondió enojado el otro, había olvidado lo egocéntrico que, según los medios, decían que era ese hombre.

-Gracias señor... Hizo un gran trabajo...- Sarcasmo.

-Aunque te duela Stark, tenía que hacerlo...-

-Si ya se, hay que hacer lo correcto y bla bla bla... El bien de la tierra y bla bla bla...- Era el discurso de su vida, su vida con...

-Iba a decir que tenía que hacerlo antes de que explotaras...-

-¿Qué?-

-Oh que te desintegraras, quien sabe que iba a pasar... La magia de Loki era inestable y en cualquier momento todo lo que había creado iba a colapsar, junto con el...-

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del castaño, el recuerdo del Dios llegando a su Torre, ambos en una extraña conversación donde se exponían ante el dolor, Loki cumpliendo su deseo, acosta de su vida, para tener una que les gustara a ambos. –"Gracias..."- Pensó, pero entre sus recuerdos llego aquel que respondía ¿Por qué Loki lo hizo? –Imbécil...-

-Idiota...- Le respondió Stephen.

-¡Tu no!- Se corrigió el genio, sin querer maldijo en voz alta, pensando en Thor. –Hablo de otro imbécil...- Pero no desaprovecharía la burla con el Hechicero.

-Bien Stark, ya que te veo mejor dejare pasar al Capitán y a tu hij...-

-¡NO! ¡ESPERA!- Lo detuvo antes de que saliera, por jugar con la paciencia de Stephen ahora lo quería castigar mentalmente. –Aun no puedo verlos...-

-¿De qué hablas? Si te veo bien...- Tomo el picaporte y antes de que lo girara el genio grito.

-¡OK! ¡PERDÓN! ¡¿ESTA BIEN?! ¡ESPERA SOLO UN MOMENTO!- Vio como Strange soltó la perilla, y aguardaba de brazos cruzados, esperando sus razones. –Yo... Necesito hablar con alguien antes...-

-Laufeyson está encerrado, no creo que Thor deje que...-

-No, no me refiero a Loki...-

-Entonces ¿Con quién quieres hablar?-

* * *

-¡SERIA MÁS FÁCIL SI DE UNA VEZ ME MATAN!- Grito Loki con desesperación, no por estar en aquella jaula, no porque sintiera culpa de sus acciones, no esta vez, no porque justo frente suyo se encontrara la razón de sus malos pensamientos, sino por el parásito que tenía al lado.

-...Y es por eso que Ryan Reynolds merece un puto Oscar...- Termino de contar el mercenario, aunque nadie sabía de qué estuvo hablando.

-Ya te dije que esperaras aquí hasta que yo diga...- Dijo Thor en un tono que para Loki era demasiado tranquilo, dada la situación, esperaría escuchar su estúpida voz autoritaria.

Deadpool y el Dios se encontraban en jaulas separadas, que para tortura de Loki era sonora, demasiado, sentía que tenía a ese demente pegado a su oreja, ¿Era mucho pedir que al menos lo desataran para poder arrancarse los oídos? Claro, pese a su condición no era ni digno de tener nada.

Thor por otro lado tan solo llego a Midgard y relevo a Visión de su puesto de guardián, Stephen le hizo saber todo lo que paso en su ausencia, esperando respuesta de la condición de su amigo Stark.

-Esto me recuerda a cuando mi Baby boy y yo...-

-¡YA CÁLLATE!- Le grito el azabache, estaba harto.

-¡TU A MI NO ME CALLAS FLACO!- Grito Wade enojado, pero en un extraño acento mexicano. -¡ME HICISTE PELAR CON MI VIEJA!-

-No tengo idea de que estas hablando...- Literalmente.

-Que por culpa de la telenovela que armaste... Mi Peter y yo rompimos... ¡TU SUGAR BABY ME BESO FRENTE A ÉL!-

-Ok, para empezar Harley no es... Eso que dijiste, que suena asqueroso...- El Dios no entendía el término, pero estaba seguro de que si lo decía el mercenario, significaba algo asqueroso, como todo lo que sale de su boca.

-¡Ay! si como no....- Burlo. –Eso dijeron mis tíos antes de que probara mi primer tequila...-

-Cállate, y en segunda... Fui yo...-

-Esos bastardos ni siquiera me dejaron probar los cacahuates cuando... Espera... ¡¿QUÉ?!- Grito exagerado y dramático Wade.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Al par se les había olvidado que Thor estaba ahí.

-¡¿A TI QUE TE IMPORTA?!- Le respondió Loki al rubio, Thor por su parte pudo notar como los orbes verdosos de su hermano brillaban debido a la contención de sus lágrimas.

-¡VIRGENCITA DE GUADALUPE ME HIZO EL MILAGRO!- Llamo de nueva cuenta el bocazas, quien se había arrodillado en posición de oración. -¡ME BESO UN DIOS Y ME GUSTO!- Canturreo, de forma satírica a cierta canción.

-Ni te emociones imbécil... No iba a dejar que Harley tocara tus sucios y asquerosos labios...- Disgustado, recordó aquel día en que tuvo que fingir ser Harley, que fingía ser ese otro chico, Peter, y como tuvo que sacrificarse para no dejar que tanta bacteria o virus o sabe qué cosa no se le pegara a su niño.

-Loki...- Thor quiso llamar su atención pero este lo ignoro y a Deadpool, sobretodo, y mejor se arrincono en una esquina a sentarse, con vista a la pared detrás suya para no tener que ver a ambos idiotas, era la única forma de que pudiera ignorarlos, antes de que tenga que pasar lo peor para él. –Loki... ¡Loki!-

-Ok, creo que... Les daré su espacio ¿Bien?- Le dijo Wade a Thor, acto seguido se dejó caer sobre su trasero y se metió los dedos a los oídos, con ojos cerrados comenzó a cantar. -De lunes a domingo, voy desesperado, el corazón prendido, allí en el calendario, buscándote y buscando, como un mercenario, tú dime dónde estás, que yo no te he encontrado ♫ ♪...-

Thor agradecía el desafinado gesto de Wade por querer darle espacio con el azabache, pero de nada sirvió, ya que este no le hizo ningún caso, tal vez porque los berridos de Pool no lo dejaron escuchar, y a la larga termino cayendo dormido, con un Thor desesperado por hacer que el otro dejara de cantar, pero termino escuchando todo su playlist.

* * *

La tensión estaba en el aire, en aquel silencio podían escuchar la respiración de quien tenías al lado, y al lado de este, y de este. Dos de ellos estaban más nerviosos que los demás, Steve y Peter aguardaban con noticias de Tony, dentro de ambos había un sinfín de incoherencias, no sabían las palabras correctas para poder disculparse con su esposo-madre. Ver al castaño en la histeria total les causo mucho miedo, escucharlo gritar el nombre de Killian, cuando ya no estaba bajo efecto de lavado cerebral, les dolía, pero porque al genio le dolía también.

De no ser porque Mantis había llegado a tiempo para dormir a Stark, este hubiera colapsado de la peor forma, pero al momento en que lo hizo ella percibió todo el dolor que este sentía, y cuando el genio cayó inconsciente Mantis era una cascada de lágrimas que al equipo de guardianes le costó calmar. Ahora se encontraba junto con Gamora, Visión quien estaba junto a Wanda la observaba desde el otro lado, quería hacer conexión con ella, darle a entender, al menos con su mirada, que todo estaría bien, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si la alíen no dejaba de ver al suelo? Y es que Gamora tampoco ayudaba ya que esta le miraba fulminante, sin entender porque. La inocencia de Visión le impedía ver que Mantis estaba dolida, pero no por Stark, ese dolor paro minutos después que dejo de tocarlo.

La espera había terminado y finalmente Strange salió, en cuanto todos lo vieron iban a levantarse, Stephen lo noto y antes de que se le fueran a la yugular hizo un ademan con la mano de parar y mejor hablo.

-Stark está bien, su condición es delicada, más no mortal... Quiere hablar...-

Steve y Peter iban a acercarse pero solo dieron un paso y el Hechicero los detuvo primero. –No...- Su mirada fue dirigida hacia el Soldado del Invierno. –Tu...-

-¡¿Yo?!- Todas las miradas fueron hacia él, lo cual lo puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Los guardianes veían con indiferencia, ya estaban al tanto de la situación; la Guerra Civil, el engaño de Loki, etc. Pero al ser ellos visitantes de paso se limitaban a estar al margen, incluso Rocket había recomendado irse de una vez pero tanto Quill como Mantis no querían retirarse hasta saber que el castaño estuviera bien.

-No...- Dijo firme Steve. –Peter y yo debemos...-

Pero cualquier cosa no podría cambiar la decisión de Strange, por parte de Tony. –Esto no está en discusión Capitán, primero va el Sargento Barnes o Stark no hablara con nadie más...-

Steve iba a replicar, pero la mano de Peter sobre la suya le sugería que no lo hiciera, que no causara más problemas de los que apenas podían controlar.

-Está bien...- Respondió Barnes, era hora de dar la cara y sería mejor aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Bucky...-

-Está bien Steve...-

Nadie dijo nada más y Stephen le dio el paso al Soldado, quedándose afuera y conjurando el anterior hechizo de bloqueo para que nadie interrumpiera.

* * *

Al entrar esperaba un montón de ofensas a su persona, un rayo volándole los sesos o al menos una almohada estampada contra su cara, pero lejos de eso, Stark estaba ahí, demacrado pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sargento...- Saludo Tony de forma militar.

-Stark...- Bucky se acercó, temeroso.

-Descuida soldado, no muerdo si no es en la cama... Ósea, no en está, sino en... Olvídalo, ven...- Tony lo invito a tomar asiento en la silla que estaba a su lado.

Bucky lo hizo pero tenerlo cerca lo hacía temer más. -Yo... St tark...- Tartamudeo.

Al ver que el soldado no entendía su personalidad extrovertida, mejor quiso tomar la palabra o al paso en que Barnes hablaba seria Navidad. –Ok, mejor escúchame... Te equivocaste, me equivoque, Steve también, Peter, Widow, Rhodey ¡TODOS! nos equivocamos ¿Bien? Así que relájese soldado, no estoy enojado o de lo contrario hubiera disparado un rayo a tu brazo... Por cierto muy bonito, me gusta el diseño...- Elogio a Barnes, este había sido diseñado por la princesa Shuri, ya que al momento en que Loki desapareció la magia en todo el mundo, el brazo que antes tenía también se fue.

Bucky soltó todo el aire que retuvo debido a lo nervioso que estaba, era como un auto castigo al privarse del oxígeno, pero todo aquello dicho por el genio le quito una parte del peso que tenía encima, pero aún quedaba algo. –Stark, lo siento...-

-Perdonado... Y dime Tony, Barnes...-

El mayor lo corrigió. -Bucky...- Extendió su mano, ambos hombres al fin hicieron las pases.

-Bien Bucky... Ahora viene lo difícil...- Aquello había borrado la sonrisa del soldado, dejándole una mueca de confusión. –Tengo que pedirte un favor...-

* * *

-Las manecillas giran, yo voy al contrario, bebiéndome la vida, a sorbos y a tragos, me viste así de frente ♫ ♪...-

-Wade...-

-... Que tremendo impacto, para unirme a tu mirada, dime si hay que ser ♫ ♪...-

-¡Wade!-

-¡TORERO! ♫ ♪ -

-¡WADE!-

El mercenario finalmente se calló. -¡BABY BOY!- 


	25. TREGUA (Parte II)

Había tenido muchas misiones en su helada vida, buenas, malas, todas peligrosas, pero esta era demasiado delicada par alguien como él, demasiado para un soldado que solo ha sabido destruir lo que está en sus manos, porque esta vez tenía que hacer todo lo contrario; tenía que arreglar.

-¿Me ayudaras?- Pregunto Tony mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos brillaban a modo de súplica.

-Es que... Si puedo, pero... ¿Por qué yo?- Barnes no entendía porque lo escogió.

-Porque tú también tuviste que ver con él... Lo haría yo pero...- Suspiro. –No estoy en condición, no en este momento...-

-¿Y si no lo logró?-

-Yo confió en que si...- Sonrió.

Bucky sentía un gran peso encima, Tony depositaba su confianza en él, estaba a prueba. Consiente del dolor que le causo, era estar comprometido a cumplir, pero era más el miedo a fallarle. –Está bien...- Se levantó de su asiento, no sin antes de volver a estrechar la mano del castaño. –Empezare ahora...-

-Gracias Bucky...- Tony se sintió aliviado, solo un mili-segundo hasta que el soldado camino hasta la puerta, había olvidado que tenía cierta persona esperando afuera. -¡OYE!-

-¿Si?- el mayor volteo a verlo.

-Por favor, que pase Peter...-

-Está bien...-

-Pero...-

* * *

El mercenario había terminado su canto, para alivio de Loki quien estuvo tratando de dormir desde hace media hora, y arrancarse las orejas hace 10 minutos. Giro levemente la cabeza y supo de quien se trataba.

-¡BABY BOY!- Grito el otro. Mientras el Dios aprovechaba la ausencia de Thor también y fingió estar dormido solo para escuchar de qué hablaría ese par.

Peter por otro lado se encontraba frente a frente con Wade, sus mejillas se sonrosaron al momento en que lo vio, o tal vez antes, cuando le tuvo que explicar a Thor por qué quería que lo dejara hablar a solas con Pool, el Dios del Trueno salió a regañadientes esperando que su casi sobrino tuviera mejor suerte que el con Loki.

-Wade... Yo... Es...- Tartamudeo.

-Petey pay te escuchas taaaaaan ~ lindo...- Chillo el otro.

-¡WADE!- Aquello termino por sonrojarlo de la vergüenza.

-Ok ya perdón... ¿Qué pasa Baby-Boy?-

Peter agarro valor y respiro profundamente. –Wade lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, tu sabes que yo... Eh... Yo no...-

-Que no me amas, ya lo sé Peter...- Completo Deadpool con una pequeña sonrisa triste. –Y lo entiendo...-

-¡NO! ¡NO NO! ¡NO ES ESO! Es... Wade yo no te quiero perder... A pesar de todo, yo creo que eres un gran sujeto, un gran amigo... Volviste a pesar de que te lastime...-

-Confieso que... Para ser un sujeto con poder curativo y re-generativo... Tu eres el primero en hacerme daño Petey pay... Me considero un masoquista de lo peor, y estar aquí es la prueba...-

El menor sintió un vuelco en el estómago, culpa. –Lo siento Wade... Y yo... Yo no quiero perderte...-

-¿Entonces lo quieres por conveniencia?- Hablo una tercera voz que habían olvidado, estaba ahí.

-¡USTED ES EL QUE MENOS DEBERÍA HABLAR AQUÍ!- Le grito Peter a Loki, quien yacía sentado tranquilamente viendo a la pareja.

-Piénsalo Wilson... El chico solo te quiere como premio de consolación...-

Extrañamente Wade se encontraba callado, pensando en lo que decía y recordando la pelea que tuvo con Peter.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡POOL MI INTENCIÓN NUNCA FUE HACERTE DAÑO!- Peter estaba asustado por el silencio del otro, y que no le dirigiera la mirada.

-Si... Siempre el pobre Peter nunca tiene la culpa, es un niño inocente que no mata ni una mosca...- Se burló el pelinegro.

-¿Y usted? ¡USTED ES UN DESDICHADO! Que ante el primer capricho o rabieta vino a la Tierra a hacer este desastre...-

-¿Desastre? Repasemos... Un genio, millonario, filántropo y padre de familia intenta saltar desde una torre, un chico es abusado por su madre y la pareja de esta, dejando a su hermana menor en coma, un hombre es usado como fuente de poder hasta robarle la última gota de vida, otro es atormentado por su pasado y las acciones que realizo estando inconsciente... ¿Te digo quien los salvo a todos? ¡YO! ¡¿Y TU QUE HICISTE MOCOSO?! ¡TE FUISTE A LLORAR A LOS BRAZOS DE TU ESTÚPIDO PADRE!- Loki ya se había levantado, y en un acto de deja vu, golpeo la celda contra el chico quien lo miraba incrédulo y asustado.

-¿Chico? ¿Harley?- Titubeo Peter. –Espere... ¿Su hermana? ¿Qué paso?-

-Por eso volví Peter...- Wade volvió a mirarlo. –Descubrí porque lo hizo...- Loki regreso a su posición en el suelo, ya había dicho suficiente, necesitaba descansar, que aquel desquiciante sujeto se encargara del resto.

* * *

La puerta finalmente se abrió y Strange quitaba sus escudos para dejar salir a Barnes, Steve fue el primero en levantarse, quería saber que paso. Cuando el soldado salió noto la ausencia de los Guardianes, Wanda, Visión y Peter, y en su lugar estaba Thor.

-¿Bucky que pasó?-

Sonrió. -Todo bien Steve...- Sentía una gran paz interior al decirlo. -¿Dónde están los Guardianes de la Galaxia?-

-Querían comer algo, Wanda y Visión los llevaron a la cafetería...- Le respondió Sam.

-Oh...- James miro a Strange. –Tony me dijo que necesitaba hablar con un tal Peter Quill, y después de él quiere descansar...- A todos les sorprendió aquella declaración.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Steve grito. -¡¿POR QUÉ EL?!- Reclamo a Bucky.

-No lo sé Steve, solo me dijo que después de él no quiere hablar con nadie por ahora...- Los fugitivos entendían la actitud del genio con ellos, todo era un shock reciente, pero no entendían porque Tony no quería ver a su hijo al menos.

-¡NO! ¡YO DEBO HABLAR CON TONY!- Antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la puerta Stephen ya la había bloqueado.

-Capitán ya se lo dije...-

-¡¿PERO POR QUÉ?! ¡MI HIJO TIENE MÁS DERECHO QUE ESE SUJETO!- Por más vueltas que le diera al asunto no entendía que tenía que hacer su esposo con ese maldito sujeto que desde que llego solo le provocaba celos, incluso más que Aldrich.

-Steve cálmate, respeta la decisión de Stark...- Finalizo Bucky, mirando seriamente a Steve. Tomo camino rumbo a la cafetería para buscar al líder de los Guardianes, ante la compleja mirada del Capitán América.

Natasha se levantó y tomo la mano de Steve, pudo sentir un ligero temblor en ella. –Steve déjalo... Necesita tiempo para asimilar todo lo que paso...- Lo hizo retroceder hasta regresar a su asiento con los demás.

-Cap será mejor que lo dejes por hoy...- Dijo Clint.

-Pueden irse a descansar...- Dijo el Hechicero, atento a la conversación que tenía enfrente. –Yo estaré cuidándolo, si algo pasa...-

-¡NO!- Dijo firme el rubio. –Yo me quedo...-

-Steve basta...- La actitud posesiva del rubio estaba cansando a Natasha. –Necesitas dormir, aclarar tu mente y prepararte...- Aquello ultimo dejo pensativo al rubio.

-"¿Prepararme?"- No, yo necesito ver a Tony, soy su esposo, debo cuidarlo también...-

-Está en su derecho Capitán...- Dijo Stephen. –Pero quedarse no va cambia nada por ahora, Stark es quien decidirá en que momento verlo a usted y a su hijo...-

-Scott...- Clint se acercó al Hombre Hormiga. –Creo que debemos ir a hablar con Fury, yo tengo que ver a mi familia...-

Entendía su punto. –Si... Yo a mi hija...-

Ambos hombres se levantaron para buscar al moreno, no sin antes Clint darle una mirada de confianza a Nath, esas señales que ellos como amigos entendían, "Cualquier cosa, llámame...".

-Yo los acompaño...- Hablo Bruce, desde que "despertó" no se animaba a hablar con Natasha, no por ahora, y la espía pensaba igual, le preocupaba la situación de Steve, más por su hijo. Por su parte Bruce necesitaba hablar con Betty, si no era ahora, tal vez perdería su última oportunidad.

Los tres caminaron hacia la oficina del mayor, para la mala suerte del lado contrario Star Lord llegaba por el pasillo con una sonrisa triunfante y cínica a la vista de la furia Rogers, el trió casi huyo antes de que ardiera Troya entre el Guardián y el Capitán.

-Hola...- Saludo a Stephen, ignorando al resto, en especial a Steve. -¿Stark quiere hablar conmigo?-

-Si...- Respondió el Hechicero sin emoción alguna ante la actitud presumida del otro. –Te estaré vigilando del otro lado...- Elimino el escudo.

Cuando Quill iba a avanzar el agarre contra su brazo le impidió seguir, era Steve. -¡Suéltame!- Peter ya tenía su mano libre en sobre su arma, conocía al Capitán América por los comics que tuvo de niño, pero ante sus ojos seguía siendo un hombre, no le podía dar lucha a su armamento galáctico, ni a un mitad celestial.

Steve apretaba el agarre, quería gritarle que se largara, no soportaba ver a ese hombre a punto de encontrarse con su Tony.

\- Steve es suficiente ...-

-Cap déjalo...-

Natasha y Sam hacían presión en los hombros y brazos del rubio para que dejara ir a Quill, por mucho que odiara esa situación tuvo que dejarlo ir a regañadientes.

-Si le haces algo...- Amenazo Steve.

-No prometo nada...- Sonrió Quill de manera burlona y un tanto coqueta, antes de que Steve casi estampara su puño contra él, Peter atravesó corriendo la puerta y todo lo que escucho detrás fue el golpe contra el metal. -¡Jejeje!- Reía por lo bajo el forajido.

-¿Qué pasa?- La voz de Tony llamo su atención, había escuchado el golpe, Peter callo en cuanto lo vio ahí en a camilla, se veía más pálido y cansado.

-Nada... Solo tu...- No sabía cómo calificar al Capitán en relación a Stark, es decir, no legalmente. –Más bien... Un mal chiste que casi me cuesta un puño en la cara...-

-Oh... Es un hombre de problemas ¿Verdad Star Lord?- Sonrió con aquella coquetería que hace años había abandonado.

-¿Qué puede decir? Soy un rebelde sin y con causa...- Aquello le causo una pequeña risa al castaño, se sentía bien, hace mucho que no congeniaba con alguien así, que entendiera su sentido del humor y personalidad extrovertida. Peter se acercó y tomo asiento en el lugar que había dejado Bucky. -¿Cómo estás?-

-Jodido... Pero créeme... Me eh visto peor que esto...- Señalo su rostro.

-Debo decirte que me sorprende que me llamaras, es decir... Antes que tu hijo o...-

-Sí, lo se... Pero antes de ver a Steve y mi Peter... Necesitaba darte las gracias, tú y tu equipo salvaron a mi Visión...-

-No fue nada, es nuestro trabajo...-

-Sé que tal vez tienen mucho trabajo allá arriba, pero me gustaría ofrecerles hospedaje aquí en la Tierra, seguro deben estar cansados de todo este drama... Al menos déjame darles una habitación para que pasen la noche, mañana pueden partir con tranquilidad...-

-Pues... Yo...- Sonrió un tanto nervioso. –Para mi equipo sería un placer... Pero, si te soy sincero, estoy un tanto asustado por haber regresado...- El rascar de su nuca mostraba su inseguridad, volver al lugar donde su madre falleció le causaba incomodidad y malos recuerdos.

-Es cierto, mencionaste que eras de la Tierra... ¿Cómo te volviste un Guardián?-

Star Lord sonrió, aquella pregunta le daría muchísimo tiempo a solas con el genio. Tiempo que del otro lado de la puerta Steve hervía en rabia al escuchar risas a lo lejos. De no ser porque Peter, su hijo, regreso con él, seguiría pegado en su asiento, torturándose por la simpatía y amistad que se estaba formando del otro lado, Peter era el único que pudo hacerlo entrar en razón y forzarlo a retirarse de ahí para que fuera a descansar, con suerte mañana su ma' Tony tendría las ideas más claras, y ellos también, y hablarían de todo lo que paso.

* * *

El cielo estaba oscuro pero las estrellas ayudaban a contemplarlo, era una lástima que estas serían opacadas por el Quinjet que en unos minutos haría su despegue, mientras tanto esperaba ahí, a la mujer que abordaría la nave.

-Lamento lo que paso Bruce...-

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa...-

-Vaya lió ¿Verdad?-

-Si...- Sonrió.

Después de todo aquello, Betty tenía que huir, otra vez. Su padre no tardaría en averiguar que estaba ahí en el complejo y ordenaría su captura, Bruce se sentía terrible por ver que aquella mujer, su amiga, compañera y primer amor tenía que irse de esa forma.

-Bruce ...-

-Betty ...-

Dijeron ambos al unísono, haciéndolos sonrojar.

-Bruce yo... Lo nuestro... Debo confesarte que no te eh olvidado...- Aquello dio un vuelco en el estómago y mente del genio, tenía sentimientos encontrados por verla de nuevo, pero también hacia cierta espía.

-Yo... Yo...-

-Tranquilo, no estás obligado a corresponder, solo que... No se... Después de todo esto, de verte otra vez, sentía que si no lo decía ahora me podría arrepentir por el resto de mi vida...-

-Betty, te aprecio demasiado, y me duele verte partir... Tú no tienes la culpa de nada y sin embargo Ross...- Suspiro. –El que debería huir soy yo, no tu...-

-Estoy acostumbrada....- Dijo tras una sonrisa amarga al recordar a su padre. –Pero...- Sus manos tomaron las del genio, a diferencia de las suyas las de Bruce estaban frías, nerviosas, pero extrañamente suaves. –Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo...-

-Eh...- Si sus sentimientos ya estaban muy revueltos, ahora las emociones estaban igual.

-Descuida, no tiene que ser ahora... Sé que tienes una vida aquí...-

-No, yo no tengo vida en ningún lugar...- Sonrió tristemente, al recordar al otro sujeto, él le impedía tener un lugar.

-No es verdad Bruce... Los Vengadores son tu familia, se nota que te aprecian, sobretodo Stark...-

A su memoria recordó la primera vez que lo conoció, cuando subieron a jugar con el cetro de Loki, el interés de Tony por el otro sujeto, no tuvo miedo, se sentía fascinado por ello. –Cierto... Tony es como un hermano...-

-Y entiendo que él te necesita ahora... Pero, me gustaría, en algún futuro, estar a tu lado también...- Las mejillas de la científica se sonrosaron.

-Betty ...-

-Tengo que irme...- La mujer no quería saber más por ahora, sentía que había un trasfondo entre ambos pero no quería saberlo. –Fury sabe dónde estoy, por si te interesa...- Sus labios depositaron un cálido beso en la mejilla del científico, como muestra de un "hasta luego", sus manos se soltaron y Betty abordo la nave que la llevaría a su destino oculto, dejando a un confundido y pensativo Banner en medio de la noche.

* * *

-¿Cuánto por el brazo?-

-No está a la venta...-

Era la quinta vez que Barnes rechazaba la oferta de Rocket, ya de por si se sentía extraño discutir con un mapache que habla. Después de mandar al líder de los Guardianes con Stark, decidió quedarse a comer algo, aunque fue más por insistencia de Visión, además ¿Y por qué no? Conocer a ese equipo galáctico tan peculiar, pero de haber sabido que sería el blanco de un mapache caza recompensas mejor hubiera declinado la oferta.

-Entonces ¿Tu asesinaste a los padres de...? ¡AY!- Gamora acababa de golpear a Drax por su indiscreción y falta de tacto a aquella pregunta.

-Perdónalo, no sabe hablar...- Dijo Gamora ante la vista decaída del soldado, a decir verdad ella compadecía su pasado, inclusive se identificaba un poco con él.

-Ni masticar...- Hablo Wanda viendo con desagrado como Drax engullía su plato de carne.

-Wanda...- Le reprocho Visión por su falta de discreción al señalar los hábitos del grandote grisáceo.

-Yo soy Groot...- Dijo ya saben quién, le daba razón a la pelirroja.

-Ignóralos...- Retomo Gamora. –Todos tenemos un pasado que no nos da mucho orgullo que digamos, sobretodo nosotros...- Aquello hizo sonreír ligeramente a Bucky.

De la nada sintió una mano tocar su brazo, su brazo de carne y hueso, Mantis estaba a su lado y su curiosidad la hizo realizar aquella acción, lentamente empezó a sollozar.

-Eh... ¿Estas bien?- El Soldado del Invierno se asustó por la actitud repentina de la chica.

-Tienes mucho dolor, aquí...- Señalo su corazón, dejando perplejo a Bucky.

-Señor Barnes...- Hablo Visión. –Mantis posee poderes empáticos...-

-¿Eso quiere decir?-

-Ella comprende las emociones y sentimientos, con solo tocar a las personas...- Le explico Rocket.

-Oh...-

Sin aviso, la chica abrazo al soldado en búsqueda de comprenderlo, darle afecto, sentía la necesidad de darle apoyo emocional y así lo hizo, al influir en sus emociones y comenzar a darle una muestra de sensación agradable, de felicidad. Bucky se sintió extrañamente reconfortado al tener a la chica abrazando su torso, tanto que sus brazos la rodearon de igual forma y correspondió el afecto. Del otro lado de la mesa Visión veía atentamente el acto, haciendo una extraña mueca de disgusto, ante la confusión de Wanda por una reacción nunca antes vista en él. 


	26. REENCUENTRO

Sentía un gran peso en todo su cuerpo, a pesar de haber dormido bien pero otra cosa es haber descansado como tal. Aun en la cama miro alrededor, nada había cambiado, o más bien todo volvió a lo que era, excepto por ese gran vacío que sintió al ver ese gran espacio a su lado desocupado, ahí donde hace tanto tiempo que dormía su esposo, su Tony. Palmeo ese lugar, deseaba tanto que estuviera con él, ¿Cuántas veces habría hecho el amor con Killian? Aunque la respuesta fuera una, y sabía que esa no era, seria doloroso saberlo, lo era con cualquiera, ahora todo había vuelto pero ¿Y ellos? ¿Volverían?

De la nada escucho unos murmullos en la parte de abajo, creería que podría ser Peter pero eran varias voces las que se escuchaban. -¡YO SOY GROOT!- Escucho que gritaron, Oh no...

Bajo lo más rápido que pudo, ni se molestó en quitarse el pijama, tenía que confirmar que no era lo que estaba pensando. Llego a la cocina, tenía que ser una pesadilla.

-¡Buenos días Capitán!- Saludo Peter Quill con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, este traía una de sus pijamas viejas, mientras cocinaba para el montón de Guardianes trogloditas, ya que Quill era quien conocía los alimentos de Terra, por lo que fue nombrado Chef, aunque no tenía ni puta idea de cómo cocinar pero F.R.I.D.A.Y lo fue guiando, y poco a poco se fue formando el desastre que tenían en la cocina, pero eso sí, todos bien desayunados.

-¡¿QUÉ HACEN EN MI CASA?!- Pregunto el Capitán histérico, podía sentir un tic en el ojo.

-Stark nos invitó a quedarnos en SU torre...- Contesto Gamora recalcando quien era el dueño de ese lugar, no le había gustado para nada ese tono en la voz del Capitán.

-¿Algún problema con eso? ¿Capipelmazo?- Pregunto Rocket con el hocico embarrado en mermelada.

-¿Me pasas la baba amarilla?- Pidió Drax.

-Creo que se llama Mostaza...- Contesto Mantis, acto seguido le pasó el pequeño bote para embarrarlo sobre sus waffles.

-¿Papá?- Peter apareció detrás de Steve, este ya estaba aseado, cambiado y listo para enfrentar lo que pasara. –Ya tenemos que verlo...- Peter ya los había visto y hasta le hicieron el desayuno, un poco desabrido pero Star Lord lo había hecho de buena fe, después de todo no quería hacer guerra contra los Guardianes de la Galaxia, no tenía porque, no le habían hecho nada malo.

-Si... Ya voy...- Contesto titubeante, camino de regreso a su habitación, luego le preguntaría a Tony sobre esto, lo importante era finalmente verlo.

* * *

-¿Está seguro de esto?- María Hill se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la puerta de metal, mirando con duda al soldado.

-No... Pero no tengo ninguna pista, a excepción de él...- Contesto Bucky con eje de duda sobre sus palabras, no sabía siquiera por dónde empezar, pero solo había un culpable y estaba tras esa puerta.

-Bien, tienes 15 minutos, ni un minuto más...- Finalmente abrió el acceso al otro lado, donde Loki y Wade se encontraban encerrados.

James camino directo al Dios, este ya se encontraba despierto a diferencia de los ronquidos del otro lado. –No tengo mucho tiempo...- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

El otro se encontraba sentado, se veía cansado, a pesar de que no había mucho que hacer dentro de esa celda pero su agotamiento mental del día anterior fue demasiado. -¿Enserio? Esa frase no te queda a ti, ni al Capitán...-

-¿Dónde está Harley?-

-¿Ahora si les importa?-

-Sé que lo tienes escondido...-

-Lo protejo...-

-¿Pero quién lo protege de ti?-

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia adorno el semblante del Dios. -¿Crees que le haría algo malo? Tú fuiste testigo ¿Lo trate mal? ¿Y a ti soldado? Recuerdo que disfrutabas muchos privilegios...- Menciono, haciendo evidente énfasis en su papel de amante.

-Porque estaba bajo tu hechizo pero no más, al niño le envenenaste la mente...-

Aquella acusación lo hizo gruñir de enojo. -No tienes idea de lo que hablas...- Y tenía razón.

-Te lo repito... ¿Dónde está Harley Keener?- Volvió a exigir, sacarle algún tipo de información le iba a ser casi imposible, pero entre más pasaran los minutos o las horas, Tony se iba a sentir más preocupado., no podía fallarle.

-Si me permites...- Hablo Deadpool del otro lado, ya estaba despierto desde antes que Barnes entrara, pero se hacia el dormido porque estaba aburrido y obvio, no se llevaba bien con Loki. –Yo se algo del chico...-

-Por favor, dudo que eso le sirva...- Respondió hastiado el otro, para regresar a su posición anterior e ignorar al par, encontraran o no a su sobrino de nada serviría, solo el sabia despertarlo correctamente, si ellos lo intentaban pues... A ver cómo se las arreglaban con un cascaron vacío.

* * *

Peter iba casi corriendo por el pasillo, si no aceleraba más era porque su papá iba por detrás. -¡PETER ESPERA!- Le grito Steve al adolescente, este tranquilizo su andar y ya juntos llegaron hasta su destino.

Les sorprendió no ver a Strange en la puerta, una pequeña mirada de complicidad entre padre e hijo indicaba que tenían la misma idea, ni lentos ni perezosos entraron al mismo tiempo, para encontrarse una gran sorpresa.

-Hola...- Saludo nervioso Peter, Steve no sabía ni que sentir al respecto. Justo enfrente de ellos se encontraban Pepper y Happy, junto a la camilla de su Tony, habían regresado.

-Capitán...- Happy fue el único que hablo.

Pepper por otro lado parecía estar a punto de aventársele encima como una pantera a un ratoncito. Se aguantó esas ganas y solo se limitó a mirar a Tony. –Entonces será como acordaste...-

-Sí, lamento mucho volver así a sus vidas pero...- La mujer le detuvo con un gesto de silencio.

-Nada de eso, perdónanos a nosotros...- Respondió esta con una cálida sonrisa, enserio estaba arrepentida de haberse ido así y por eso cumpliría al pie de la letra lo que pidió.

-Cuenta con nosotros...- Le dijo Happy de igual forma con una sonrisa. Ambos caminaron a la puerta, sus sonrisas de hace segundos fueron serios semblantes dirigidos hacia Steve, quien se hizo a un lado, o más bien que casi se escondió detrás de su hijo.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró detrás de ellos Peter no aguanto las ganas y se tiro a los brazos de Tony. -¡PAPÁ!- Lloro, tanto tiempo de no tenerlo así de cerca, había sido un completo imbécil con él, lo que menos merecía era eso, una mínima muestra de afecto.

-Mi muchacho...- Correspondió el castaño mayor, rodeado a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo y soltando la misma cantidad de lágrimas, para Tony era el mayor dolor recordar como estando bajo el hechizo lo lastimo de esa manera, era su hijo, lo que paso fue un desequilibrio adolescente, él también los tuvo con Howard y ya ven como resulto al final. No quería que eso pasara también con Peter, tampoco lo quería con Harley.

Steve estaba ahí parado, viendo la escena con una punzada en el corazón, su esposo e hijo se veían tan hermosos juntos ¿Cómo pudo separar a su familia de esa manera? Fue un necio, un completo terco, un maldito mentiroso como le dijo Tony en Siberia, debió confiar en su pareja, en buscar otra forma de ayudar a Bucky sin dañar lo que ya tenía, pero no. Tomo las decisiones equivocadas y ahí estaba ahora, viendo a su hijo descargar su dolor y arrepentimiento en un mar de lágrimas, al igual que él, no paraba de llorar frente al genio.

Este le miraba con esos enormes ojos de siervo que lo habían enamorado, pero eran diferentes, aquella vez que se declararon no había lágrimas de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Cuando dijeron el SI frente al altar tampoco había tristeza, solo alegría. Cuando tuvieron a Peter entre sus brazos... Fue la mayor euforia que pudieron haber sentido, su hijo. Ahora su mirada, su mirada estaba opacada por la pena, por la tristeza, por la desgracia.

-Papá perdóname...- Dijo Peter separándose un poco de Tony para verle a los ojos. –Fui un tonto...-

-Tranquilo Peter, todos cometimos errores...- Dijo, limpiando el rostro de su hijo con ambas manos mientras le daba miradas compartidas a Peter y a Steve. –Debemos seguir adelante...-

-Tony...- Se acercó lentamente al otro lado de la camilla. –Yo...- No pudo aguantar más, sus piernas flaquearon y cayo de rodillas. –Lo mate...- Sollozo.

-Lo hicimos juntos...- Aquel "juntos" era el peor de toda su vida, juntos mataron a su hijo. –Simplemente ya no estaba...- Prácticamente había expulsado la matriz, con todo.

Steve lloraba contra su mano, besándola con tanto arrepentimiento, no sabía cómo pagar su crimen, deseaba que Tony le gritara, que lo golpeara, si lo quería matar adelante, su sangre merecía correr pero aun si lo mandaran al infierno, allá no estaría satisfecho con el castigo que le dieran, había defendido al asesino de los Stark porque era su mejor amigo, pero él era el asesino de su propio hijo, no aceptaría que Tony sintiera culpa en esto, debía afrontar las consecuencias de no haber actuado de la mejor forma, ni ante lo de Bucky, ni ante los Tratados de Sokovia.

* * *

Pepper y Happy esperaban pacientemente en la mesa, aunque en realidad la rubia si estaba inquieta, no le había gustado dejar a Tony solo con Steve, aunque Peter estuviera de por medio pero la presencia de Steve ya no le era grata después de todo lo que paso y de lo que se tuvo que enterar.

-Virginia...- Dijo Happy, su nombre solo era mencionado cuando mostraba gran preocupación por ella. –Tranquilízate...- Conocía a su esposa, podía sentir la tensión en su mano al momento en que poso la suya sobre ella.

Suspiro. –No puedo cariño... No cuando él está ahí...- Refiriéndose a Steve. -¿Qué tal si Tony se siente mal por su presencia?-

-Tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarlo...- Palmeo su espalda buscando calmar su preocupación. –Además está Peter, dudo que el chico quiera separarse de Tony después de todo lo que paso...-

-No es suficiente... ¿Cuánto más va tardar?-

-Dijo que llegaría pronto, tranquila, es un hombre muy ocupado y...- Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un hombre de traje, portafolio y unos lentes oscuros.

-Lamento el retraso...- Se acercó a la pareja y saludo cordialmente.

-Descuide Señor Murdock...- Dijo Happy, todos tomaron asiento.

-El Señor Stark ya había establecido unos términos, antes de que este incidente pasara... Pero por teléfono me dijo que tenía nuevas condiciones, además de un trámite de adopción ¿No es así?-

* * *

Peter yacía dormido en el pequeño sillón que tenía dentro de la habitación, donde anoche el Dr. Strange había permanecido cuidando al genio, pero una vez que el sol había aparecido el reviso al castaño y le dijo que tenía que volver al templo a atender unos asuntos pero trataría de volver pronto.

Ahora su hijo estaba ahí, a decir verdad no durmió nada anoche y Tony lo había notado por las enormes ojeras que tenía, de un momento a otro se había quedado dormido en su pecho de tanto llorar hasta el cansancio, Steve lo llevo al sillón y ahora el tomo su lugar, no despegaba su cabeza de su pecho, mientras Tony le acariciaba sus rubios cabellos dándole consuelo, de vez en cuando soltaba un "Lo siento..." lastimero y el genio solo sonreía con amargura. Cometieron errores, unos muy graves, pero lo importante era avanzar y hacer lo correcto. El problema era que cada uno tenía diferente idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Tony...-

-¿Si Steve?-

-Lo siento...-

-Ya vas de nuevo Capipaleta...- Le jalo un mechón de sus rubios cabellos de forma juguetona.

Este lejos de sentir dolor fue como un cosquilleo, una pequeña risilla salió desde su ronca garganta, al igual que su hijo, había llorado hasta quedar seco. –Tony...- Se reincorporo para quedar sentado a su lado, tu mano acaricio la mejilla del castaño. –Prometo ser un mejor esposo, un mejor padre, un mejor hombre...- Por un momento la imagen del Dr. Erskine vino a su mente, también había fallado a su memoria, pero buscaría enmendarse.

-Steve...- No pudo decir nada cuando la puerta había sido abierta.

-Oh... Perdón, volveré des...-

-Para nada... Adelante Natasha...- Dijo Tony, dicho esto ella entro.

Steve se levantó, le dedico una sonrisa a la pelirroja y después miro a su esposo. –Iré a la cafetería...- Su estómago estaba gruñendo desde hace rato, después de todo había llegado sin probar bocado desde hace horas. -¿Quieren algo?-

-Estoy bien... ¿Romanoff?-

-No, gracias... Ve tranquilo Steve, yo los cuido...- Respondió refiriéndose a Tony y Peter quien aun dormía.

Con una última sonrisa hacia su esposo, salió de la habitación. En eso la pelirroja aprovecho para darle un gran abrazo al genio. –Tony...-

-Por favor dame un respiro, tuve a un gran Golden Retriever llorándome el pecho y a mi cachorrito también... No quiero lágrimas de Viuda Negra...- Dijo sonriente por el afecto de su amiga.

Aquel comentario también había sacado una pequeña risa a la espía. -No sé si las Viudas Negras lloran, pero está bien, no lo haré si no quieres...- Se separó del genio y se quedó a sentada a su lado.

-¿Cómo están?-

-Emocionalmente jodidos... Pero sobreviviremos... Mi pobre Peter hasta se quedó dormido de tanto llorar...-

-Me lo imagino...-

-¿Cómo está todo allá afuera?-

-No tan mal como debería, todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno casi todo... Aún no he hablado con Bruce... Betty se fue y...-

-Llegara el momento en que hablen, confió en que mi hermano de ciencia no va a huir otra vez y encontrara el valor para hablarte...-

-Eso espero... Tony...-

-¿Si?-

-Tu... ¿Ya hablaste con Steve del divorcio?-

Silencio, era lo que reinaba en la habitación en ese momento, Tony no encontraba las palabras para decirle, no con todo lo que el rubio le había dicho hace minutos. –No...- Soltó en un casi susurro.

Pero de nada servía, no cuando Peter lo había escuchado, había despertado hace unos minutos, pero se había quedado en silencio, en la misma posición para escuchar la conversación, dándole la espalda a ambos mayores.

-¿Si piensas seguir con el tramite?-

-Sí, pero primero quiero resolver lo de Harley... Pienso en adoptarlo, junto con su hermana...-

-¿El chico tiene una hermana?-

-Sí...-

-¿Y dónde están?-

-Le pedí a Barnes que lo averiguara, no sé dónde está pero tengo la sospecha de que Loki si...-

-Debiste pedirme ayuda también...-

-Lo siento, fue al calor del momento... Cuando hable con Bucky le pedí aquel favor por desesperación...-

-¿Bucky?- Repitió la pelirroja levantando una ceja con incredulidad, ahora Tony también lo llamaba como Steve.

-Ya todo está bien entre nosotros...- Sonrió, realmente tenía la conciencia tranquila con el soldado. Pero intranquila con Steve ¿Cómo iba a pedirle el divorcio? ¿Aceptaría? ¿Su Peter como lo tomaría? Sobre todo ahora que pensaba en adoptar a los Keener y que este no tuvo un buen comienzo con Harley. Por lo pronto sentía el tiempo correr, no sabía dónde estaban y Loki no hablaría tan fácilmente.

Mientras tanto Peter escuchaba todo lo que el par platicaba, tampoco sabía cómo tomarse el asunto, en su mente aun había un ligero resentimiento contra Harley, pero de haber estado en la misma situación de violencia doméstica también hubiera estado desesperado porque alguien llegara a salvarlo, más si tuviera a una hermanita de por medio. Lastimosamente Wade tampoco pudo encontrar rastro de los hermanos Keener, pero sí de la mamá, en una tumba del cementerio de Nashville. 


	27. TENEMOS QUE HABLAR

_Las delicadas manitas tomaron la tetera con fina elegancia. -¿Quiere un poco más de té My Lord?- Pregunto una dulce y tierna voz infantil._

_-Si por favor...- Contesto el otro con una gran sonrisa, mientras la pequeña infante volvió a llenar la tacita de porcelana, el chico tomo dos terrones de azúcar y comenzó a disolverlos con la brillante cuchara de plata._

_En medio de un picnic, dos hermanos admiraban la bella vista que la ilusión les brindaba, un gran campo floral con un cielo azul repleto de esponjosas nubes. Una imagen que trasmitía paz y tranquilidad, al menos para uno de ellos. -"Parece tan real..."- Pensó el mayor, con una pizca de asombro en su acento._

_-¡Hermano! Mira...- Grito extasiada la niña al ver un par de mariposas monarca volar cerca de ella, de inmediato se levantó para correr tras de ellas, dejando relucir a mejor detalle el pomposo vestido violeta que tenía puesto, los rayos del sol resaltaban más los pequeños detalles en diamantes, en especial la brillante corona dorada sobre su hermosa cabellera castaña, era toda una princesa._

_-Ten cuidado...- Dijo el rubio mientras resaltaba una sonrisa forzada, viendo a su hermana correr y saltar divertida por todo el campo, intentando atrapar el par de mariposas que parecían corresponder al juego de la infante. –Como si algo pudiera pasar...- Era una lástima que de ambos, solo uno supiera la verdad, odiaba mentirle a su hermana, pero si eso la hacía feliz..._

_Cuando la niña alcanzo una de las mariposas, esta soltó pequeñas chispas rojizas que la convirtieron inmediatamente en burbujas que se iban flotando. -¡Hermano! ¡Mira! ¡Magia, magia!-_

_Harley solo aplaudió ante tal acto de "magia". –Si... Aquí nada nos pasara...- Suspiro tranquilo, acabando el último trago de su té._

El hombre miraba la maquina respiratoria con detenimiento. -Signos vitales estables...- Dijo, aunque sabía que nadie lo escuchaba. Soltó un suspiro y camino alrededor de ambas camillas.

¿Por qué hacía esto? Ah claro... Por dinero y venganza, ¿Era eso no? Pero... Cuando aquel azabache le había propuesto aquel trato, no se imaginaba que esos niños llamaran tanto su atención. Si bien al principio no le importaba lo que les pasara, a pesar de la amenaza Asgardiana, ahora sentía un instinto de protección hacia ellos, y eso que ni siquiera los conocía despiertos. ¿Instinto paternal? Tal vez, nunca lo había sentido antes, nunca lo había pensado tampoco y ahora que lo hacía... Tampoco se negaba.

-Señor Beck...- Uno de sus ayudantes interrumpió sus pensamientos. –Necesitamos su ayuda en el sector A5...-

-Enseguida voy...- Respondió neutral.

Volvió a quedar solo con los hermanos, vagando en sus memorias se recordó así mismo en una camilla de hospital, de la misma forma que la pequeña Keener. Pero en su caso fue una paliza por parte de unos bravucones de la escuela, una paliza que según sus matones, se ganó por ser el más inteligente, por ser diferente, porque lo que es diferente, desconocido o un misterio, es motivo de miedo, y existen dos acciones para el miedo según los tontos... O te escondes, o lo eliminas. Pocos se molestan por una tercera opción... Conocerlo, enfrentarlo. Si tan solo esos bastardos hubieran elegido esa opción, no hubiera estado 3 meses en coma.

Después de aquel incidente se volvió más frio, más calculador, más reservado, algunos lo describían como alguien misterioso. Aquello le ayudo para alcanzar una parte de la cima, pero volvió a caer por culpa de una persona... Tony Stark, no solo le había robado su proyecto, sino también sus sueños, dejándole solo en sus pesadillas. Al menos hasta que aquel Dios se presentó ante él con una nueva oportunidad, una que no iba a desaprovechar, solo había una orden importante, precisa y clara...

_"Que no despierten..."_

Fue lo que dijo Loki, junto con otro parloteo de no dejar que Vengadores o cualquier persona ajena al Dios del Engaño los tomara, si esos niños eran importantes para Stark, entonces se encargaría de que nunca jamás los encontrara.

* * *

Su rostro parecía reflejar serenidad, pero por dentro deseaba golpearse contra las pulcras paredes del cuartel, no le importaba salpicar su sangre en ellas. No quería mostrar desesperación, se supone que tenía que estar relajado, descansado, sano, y dejar que los demás resolvieran las cosas, pero simplemente no podía. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Él no era así, el no dejaba que alguien cortara el alambre, el mismo lo cortaba, si era necesario usaba uñas y dientes, no importa que se desgarrara en el intento.

-Si no quitas esa cara te saldrán más arrugas...- Dijo una bien conocida voz femenina frente suyo. Estaba tan metido en su malestar mental-moral que no se dio cuenta que tenía visita.

-¿Arrugas? ¿A mí? Soy Tony Stark preciosa... Yo no tengo arrugas...- Respondió divertido, viendo como la agente cerraba la puerta y tomaba asiento a su lado. -¿Cómo has estado Sharon?-

Una débil sonrisa adorno sus labios. -Yo debería preguntar eso...- Ambos habían esperado este encuentro, pero con tanto ajetreo y un Capitán sobreprotector encima del castaño, la mujer no encontró momento adecuado para acercarse, hasta ahora.

-Estoy bien, lo mejor que puedo estar...- Imito su débil sonrisa. –Encerrado en este lugar...-

-Sabes que...-

-Es por mi bien, ya se ya se...- Reprocho. –Sharon, no es fácil estar aquí encerrado mientras todos los demás están allá afuera resolviendo todo... Por mi...-

La mujer le miro con algo de lastima, soltando un ligero suspiro. –Pero tampoco podemos tener al gran Tony Stark a mitad de su vitalidad, ya lo veras... Cuando menos te lo esperes... Estarás frente al mundo una vez más, tan grande e imponente como siempre...-

Aquellas palabras transformaron la sonrisa triste del mayor en una más cálida, era algo que le gustaba de ella, que siempre vio por su persona, por lo que era, por ser Tony Stark, no el genio millonario filántropo playboy, no por ser Iron Man... Por ser Tony Stark, su primo, su familia.

Al igual que él no veía a una Agente 13, ni mucho menos a la sobrina de la gran Peggy Carter, ella era Sharon, su prima, su amiga. Ambos habían vivido bajo sombras muy grandes, a pesar de abrirse paso y formarse cada quien su reputación en su persona, nunca olvidaban quien era cada quien.

La mujer tomo sus manos, mirándose frente a frente, Tony podía sentir todo el aire maternal en esa mirada. –Tony... Yo lo...-

-Shhhhh...- Chisto el castaño. –No lo digas...-

-Pero yo...-

-No Sharon, no fue tu culpa, tú no sabías... Al contrario, debo agradecerte por cuidar de Steve y Peter...-

-No siento que hice buen trabajo...- Recordaba la indiferencia del Capitán como "su esposo" y todos los escapes de Peter, aunque ella estaba hipnotizada en el momento, la culpa estaba ahí en el fondo de su corazón, junto al algo más. -Y lo del beso...-

-No tengo cara para juzgarte, yo me acosté con Killian no sé cuántas veces...- Lejos de sonar arrepentido, se escuchaba nostálgico.

-Pero estabas hipnotizado, pero antes... Yo... Cuando quise ayudar a Rogers...-

-Era el calor del momento, estábamos divididos, emocionalmente rotos... Nadie pensaba con claridad...- Refiriéndose a la Guerra Civil.

A Sharon le parecía incomodo que Tony pusiera excusas ante su beso con Steve, parecía como si... -Tony... Enserio ¿No te importa? ¡Bese a tu esposo!-

La mirada del genio se desvió un momento hacia las sabanas que le cubrían, soltando un cansado suspiro. –Eso ya no me importa, solo quiero seguir adelante con mi vida, recuperar mi camino, ser mejor padre...-

-"¿Y esposo?"- Pensó Sharon, pero algo le decía que era mejor no preguntar, que era mejor esperar a que el tiempo respondiera, aunque muy en el fondo sentía la respuesta.

Cuando pensaba en seguir la conversación, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una pequeña melena castaña que iba sin dirección. -¡PA...!- El llamado se detuvo al momento de ver a la mujer al lado de su padre.

-Hola...- Saludo un tanto incomoda.

-Ho-Hola... Se-Señorita Carter...- Respondió nervioso.

-Hijo ¿Qué paso? Parece que te ataco un tornado...- Dijo Tony con algo de gracia en su voz, apreciando todos los cabellos sin dirección de su primogénito.

Varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente rápidamente, su Peter siempre fue de cabello rebelde como el, pero Steve siempre estaba preparado con un bote de gel en mano y un cepillo en la otra, era una batalla campal donde un pequeño Peter se oponía al uso de gel, huyendo de su padre todas las mañanas antes de ir al preescolar. Batalla que obviamente perdía, dejando a un Peter con un tierno y enojado puchero en su carita, pero una cabellera pulcra y bien peinada, sin un cabello fuera de su lugar.

-Yo... Al sa-salir de la escuela corrí hasta acá y...- Mintió, Tony sabía que esa cabellera alborotada en su hijo solo la conseguía de una forma, cuando escalaba y se columpiaba por los edificios.

-Yo los dejo... Tony por favor...- Antes de que la rubia terminara el regaño, el castaño mayor le siguió.

-Sí, sí, prometo no moverme de aquí hasta que cada célula de mi cuerpo funcione correctamente...-

La mujer se dirigió al menor. -Peter, por favor... Si se atreve a salir de aquí antes de que le den el alta, llámame...-

-¡Oh por favor! ¿No tengo suficiente con Pepper?- Reprocho el castaño mayor dramáticamente.

Sharon se inclinó y beso la frente de su primo. -¡No!- Sin más la mujer salió, despidiéndose rápidamente de Peter con un beso en la mejilla.

-Papá...-

El mayor miro a su hijo, era tan fácil leer tras la mirada de su niño. -Ve Peter...- El castaño menor salió.

-¡SEÑORITA CARTER!- Peter alcanzo a la mujer antes de que tomara el elevador. Era hora de dejar las cosas en claro.

La mayor se detuvo a tiempo, y se dirigió al adolescente. -¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo... Solo... Es... Es que...- Era evidente el nerviosismo en su voz, tantas veces que había practicado sus palabras, y ahora que era el momento... -Yo... Quería...-

Sharon entendió su punto, aun cuando el menor no había dicho nada. –Peter, tranquilo... Todo está bien...-

El menor negó. –Perdóneme... Aunque usted no estaba consciente de los hechos, no tenía por qué lidiar conmigo...- Se sentía culpable. –Usted... Usted fue una buena madre... Y yo...-

La mujer sonrió, con cuidado se acercó al menor y antes de que terminara lo acuno en un suave abrazo. –Cariño, no tengo nada que perdonarte... Todos cometemos errores, pero lo importante es saber reconocerlos y corregirlos, es parte de crecer, es parte de la vida...-

Con cuidado, el menor termino el abrazo, algunas lágrimas había salido pero contrastaban con una pequeña sonrisa. –Muchas gracias por... Por aguantarme todo este tiempo, también a papá...-

Sharon le tomo el rostro y con sus pulgares limpio los pequeños rastros salados en sus mejillas. –No hay de que...- Sonrió. –Lo importante ahora es salir adelante...- La imagen de sus padres vino a la mente del menor.

Sin más, la mujer llamo al elevador, cuestión de segundos este se abrió y ella se fue, Peter sentía que poco a poco la paz volvía a su conciencia, pero aún quedaban asuntos que resolver, el más importante era con cierto chico rubio que aún no aparecía.

* * *

El silencio reinaba en aquella cárcel, no era incomodo, pero tampoco era tranquilo, cada quien metido en sus pensamientos mientras los sonoros ronquidos del mercenario hacían eco por todo el lugar.

-Dime que me llevaras a Asgard pronto...-

Unos balbuceos inteligibles interrumpieron al Dios. –Oh... Daddy... Chimichanga... Ponys... Trasero...- Casi inteligibles.

Thor se negaba a responderle, al menos no si seguía dándole la espalda. –Hermano mírame...-

-¡NALGAS DE ARAÑA!- Grito histérico el mercenario, siguiendo en su mundo del sueño.

El azabache ignoro al rubio. –Loki déjate de juegos ¿Dónde están los niños?-

-Están seguros, es lo que importa...- La información que Wade le entrego a Bucky fue apenas útil, la señora Keener estaba muerta, el único familiar con vida era el hermano de esta, pero el hombre estaba internado en una clínica de rehabilitación, prácticamente los hermanos Keener estaban solos.

-No nos iremos hasta que aparezcan...- Loki se dignó a mirarle, esa mirada afilada tan embustera que Thor había extrañado en secreto.

-Esa es la idea...-

* * *

Su papá iba a matarle, tal vez exageraba pero si iba a enojarse mucho. –Y entonces lo golpee en la cara, Groot apretó el botón y ¡KA BOOOM!- La risa de Tony lleno toda la habitación, le daba alegría ver a su padre así de feliz ¡Pero no por Quill! Tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento su papá Steve entrara por esa puerta.

–Maravillosos efectos especiales Star Lord...- Respondió Tony limpiándose algunas lágrimas.

-Y así fue como mate a mi padre...- Termino el forajido espacial, ganándose unos aplausos por parte del castaño mayor, haciendo una ridícula reverencia de agradecimiento.

-De todas las historias de asesinar padres, esta es la mejor que he escuchado...- El sonido de un celular interrumpió el buen ambiente, cuando Tony miro el nombre en la pantalla miro a ambos Peter. –¿Me dan unos minutos? No tardare...-

El menor y el mayor salieron de la habitación mientras el genio atendía la llamada. –Entonces... ¿Qué cuentas mini yo?-

Aquello descoloco al Peter menor. -¿Qué? ¿Yo?-

-¿Hay otros Peter por aquí?-

-Yo no... Eh...- No tenía nada en contra de los Guardianes, pero la cercanía que este hombre tenía con su madre le incomodaba bastante. –No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿Podría no decirme "mini yo"?-

-Entonces te diré Peter Junior...-

-¡NO!-

-¿Mini Peter?-

-Tampoco...-

-¿Petercito?-

-Déjelo en hombre araña...-

-¿Hombre araña? Pero eres un adolescente... ¡¿Qué tal arañita?!-

Justo cuando creía que no había nadie más desesperante que Wade. –Olvídelo...- Suspiro con resignación.

Justo al final del pasillo el elevador se abría, Steve Rogers salía con una sonrisa que se borró de inmediato cuando vio a Quill con su hijo. Acelero el paso llamando la atención del par. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-¿Cómo que hace aquí? ¡Es el hijo de Tony! DUH!-

-¡YO ESTOY HABLANDO DE TI!- Las manos de Peter, su hijo, lo hicieron recapacitar en la idea de abalanzarse a golpes contra el forajido espacial.

-Relájese Capitán, vine a ver como esta Tony...- Se daría el gusto de joder al mayor, sabiendo lo fácil que era provocarlo, pero no armaría un escándalo por respeto al chico araña presente... por ahora. –Está atendiendo una llamada, me iré a ver a mi equipo... ¡MINI YO! me despides de tu padre, adiós Rogers...- Salió corriendo antes de que la mano de Steve lo pescara.

-Papá ya déjalo...-

Steve ya estaba pensando en cambiarle de nombre a su hijo, pero lo anterior dicho por Quill lo saco de sus cavilaciones. -¿Tu papá está ocupado?-

-Sí, recibió una llamada...-

-¿De quién?-

-No lo sé...-

Pasaron diez minutos más hasta que un 'ya pueden volver' se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Padre e hijo entraron juntos, pero antes de acercarse Tony señalo. –Oh... Steve estaba a punto de llamarte... Peter cariño, lo lamento pero ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?-

Algo dentro del menor le decía que esto iba a ser muy malo, lo sabía desde que vio el nombre de "Matt Murdock" en la pantalla del celular.


	28. MELANCOLÍA

La nariz de la mujer se sacudió con gracia y todo aquel desorden desapareció en un tintineo. Otro puñado de palomitas fue a parar a la boca del mayor. –Oja ha pu dera hace eso...- Dijo con un poco de dificultad por la boca tan llena de maíz y mantequilla. La pelirroja a su lado imito el movimiento nasal, las sabanas sobre el sofá empezaron a doblarse y ordenarse en el estante de arriba. –Presumida...-

Wanda sonrió. –No tenía idea de que también te gustaran las comedias...-

-Me gustan más los clásicos...- Respondió Tony. –Hechizada, Mi Bella Genio, La Familia Monster... En fin...- Sus ojos brillaban con cierta tristeza. –A mi madre le encantaban... Los mejores recuerdos que tengo de ella, cuando me preparaba una hamburguesa y prendíamos el televisor...-

La sonrisa de Wanda cayó lentamente, acompañando al genio en su melancolía. Cuando ella y su familia hacían lo mismo. -¿Y tu padre?-

Tony soltó una risa socarrona y algo burlesca. –En algún proyecto, con alguna amante, o ambas... No lo sé...-

Los ojos de Wanda parecían querer salir de sus cuencas, algunas palomitas se atoraron a medio camino a su estómago, aquella declaración fue incomoda y era mejor no profundizar en el tema.

-No me puedo quejar, él fue uno de los fundadores de S.H.I.E.L.D...-

-"¿Pero a cambio de ti?"- Pensó Wanda. Ella venia de una pequeña familia en Sokovia, en medio de una guerra, en la pobreza, y aun así fue feliz.

Pero Tony apenas y mencionaba a sus padres. –Y... ¿Visión y tu...?-

La mención del androide la saco de sus pensamientos. –Vi-Visión... Debe... Debe estar con Mantis...- Su mirada cayó sobre su regazo.

Ahora el sorprendido había sido el castaño. –¿Qui-Quieres... Quieres hablar?-

Suspiro. –No... Está bien, las cosas han estado muy tensas entre nosotros, creo que... Debo darle espacio...- Aunque en el fondo quisiera estar con el rojizo, no podía obligarlo a estar con ella si él no quería, no era sano para ninguno de los dos.

-Ojala Steve pensara como tu...- La mirada del castaño se perdía en el suelo, casi una semana desde aquella "situación" que obligarían a Tony a estar bajo custodia las 24 horas.

* * *

_Los brazos del rubio se negaban a querer soltar su cadera. -¡TONY POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!- La voz de Steve sonaba rasposa, más sin embargo no dejaba de suplicar por más que su garganta le doliera._

_-Steve esto es lo mejor...- El castaño ya comenzaba a sentirse impaciente, desearía que su hijo no se hubiera ido a quien sabe dónde._

_-Tony, Tony por favor...- Los ojos azules de Steve estaban profundamente irritados. –Dame otra oportunidad, te prometo que será diferente...-_

_El genio suspiro. -Steve no se trata de eso...-_

_-¿Por qué?- Suplico. -¿Por qué Tony? ¿Es... Es otro? ¡¿ES OTRO?!- En su mente solo podía pensar en Peter Quill y la maldita química que había con su esposo desde el momento que piso la Tierra._

_-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡NO STEVE POR FAVOR! ¡¿QUÉ COSAS ESTAS PENSANDO?!-_

_-N-No lo entiendo Tony ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres dejarme?- Su rostro bañado en lágrimas volvió a hundirse en el regazo del otro._

_-Steve... Steve mírame...- El nombrado se negaba hacerlo. –Steve por favor...- Ante la negativa del rubio, uso sus manos para obligarlo a mirarle, otra vez. –Es lo mejor para ambos...-_

_-Pero no es lo correcto, Tony esto no es lo correcto... Cometí errores, lo acepto, pero por favor déjame corregirlos...-_

_-Steve yo también cometí errores y quiero corregirlos... Por eso quiero el divorcio...-_

_-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?! ¡YA NOS SEPARAMOS UNA VEZ! ¡ESTO NO VA A SOLUCIONAR NADA!-_

_-¡PARA MI SI!- Grito furioso, a lo que Steve retrocedió. –Steve... Esto... Lo he estado pensando desde hace mucho tiempo...-_

_Aquella revelación impacto al rubio, su Tony ¿Su Tony ya había pensado en dejarlo? –Tony...-_

_-Solo... Solo era una idea vaga, desde... Desde lo de Ultron, nuestra relación no ha ido muy bien...-_

_¿Cómo era posible? Steve pensaba que todo estaba bien, es decir, eran un equipo increíble, todos lo sabían, hasta la prensa lo reconocía en cada artículo que escribían. Tal vez habían tenido más trabajo desde lo de Ultron pero no podía pensar en la idea de que Tony lo quisiera dejar ¡Ellos eran pareja! ¡Juntos! –Eso... Eso no es verdad...-_

_-¿Qué no te das cuenta Steve? Antes de la Guerra Civil ¿Dime de que hablamos la última vez? Que no sea de trabajo...- El rubio no recordaba. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cenamos solos?- No hubo respuesta. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos el amor? No sexo casual o desahogo sexual, sino hacer el amor de verdad...- Silencio._

_-Tony... Tony aún podemos corregir todo... Podemos ir con un terapeuta matrimonial... Juntos...-_

_-No es tan fácil Steve...- Esto sería un golpe más duro, pero tenía que ser sincero. –Yo... Te quiero Steve, me diste un hijo maravilloso y siempre te apreciare por eso... Pero ya no te amo...-_

_Su mundo se derrumbó en esas cinco palabras. –No... Tony no... No digas eso... Tú no puedes... Yo... Yo te amo Tony...-_

_-Y yo te quiero, no es lo mismo... Siento un enorme aprecio por ti Steve, pero solo eso...-_

_Una pequeña sonrisa histérica apareció en los labios del ojiazul. –No Tony, solo... Solo estas confundido, lo de Killian te tiene confundido... Pero nosotros...-_

_-No hay un nosotros Steve...- La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del otro. –Aun somos un equipo, por Peter y los Vengadores... Pero no una pareja...-_

_La mente de Steve corría sin parar y nada le daba sentido, como su esposo podía hablar con tanta determinación mientras él estaba al borde de la histeria. –Tony... Te lo suplico...-_

_Y así fue como de una discusión verbal paso a el colapso total, en un determinado momento donde Peter regreso de cafetería y encontró Bucky y Happy sometiendo a Steve, y su papá Tony temblando en los brazos de Pepper._

* * *

-No puedo creer que Steve perdiera el control de esa manera...- El Capitán América no era perfecto, nadie lo era. Pero los pensamientos posesivos e histéricos del rubio le daban cierto miedo a Wanda.

Podía sentirlos incluso a través de sus barreras de la habitación, hace horas, cuando Steve suplicaba para dejarlo entrar. Tony no podía escucharlo pero la bruja si, había tanto dolor y desesperación detrás de esa puerta, se sintió aliviada cuando el rubio se rindió (por hoy) y se retiró.

-Yo si lo creo...- Los recuerdos de la pelea en Siberia estaban frescos en su memoria.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando pudo sentir otra presencia detrás de la puerta, era triste, pero no era Steve, esta tristeza era muy melancólica. -¡¿TONY?!- La pelirroja dejo caer la barrera y abrió la puerta, acto que hizo retroceder a Peter Quill. –Pe-Perdón, no quería molestar...- Aunque quería aparentar que estaba bien, la pequeña irritación en sus ojos lo delataban.

-Creo que iré a cafetería...- Tantas palomitas estaban haciendo estragos en su sed. -¿Te importaría cuidarlo un rato?-

-Claro...-

-Sigo aquí...- Interrumpió el genio en un berrinche, no era un niño chiquito del que pueden hablar como si no estuviera.

Apenas cerró la puerta, Wanda volvió a levantar sus barreras escarlatas y fue tranquilamente a buscar su bebida, dando sus condolencias al forajido espacial en silencio.

-¿Lo hiciste?- Tony fue directamente al grano, pero el silencio de Peter lo decía todo. –Ven aquí...- Sus brazos lo envolvieron en un abrazo consolador, el llanto del Guardián salía de manera silenciosa.

Después de darle tantas vueltas y vacilaciones a la idea, Tony convenció a Peter de buscar a su familia, o al menos averiguar lo que pasó después de su secuestro espacial. Era obvio que no traía buenas noticias. –Desperdiciaron sus vidas por mi culpa...- Dijo, ya frente a frente. –A pesar de todo, no dejaron de buscarme...-

-Tu madre debió ser una mujer maravillosa y muy amada...- Ignoraba si todo había sido por la memoria de Meredith Quill, o por el amor que le tuvieran a Peter, o ambas. Pero no cualquiera se tomaba las molestias (mucho menos una vida) en buscar a un familiar, la mayoría perdía la esperanza con los años.

-Encontré el reporte de mi desaparición, nunca dejaron de buscarme, jamás... Pero también desperdiciaron sus vidas haciéndolo, soy el último...- Incluso cuando la policía lo dio por oficialmente muerto. –Tuve tantas oportunidades de volver, nunca quise hacerlo, mi madre ya no estaba, no tenía razón para regresar... Soy un imbécil, un maldito egoísta...-

-Quill tu no sabías... No fue tu culpa...-

-Mi madre debe estar decepcionada de mí...-

-¡ESO NO! ¡JAMAS DIGAS ESO! Quill tu no lo sabias, no es tu culpa... Si quieres honrar su memoria, sigue como estas... Como el Guardián que eres, como el líder que eres, como el carismático hombre que eres...- Aquello saco una pequeña sonrisa al rubio cenizo.

* * *

Iba por la quinta botella de alcohol y el tercer álbum de fotos. A pesar de que el suero le impedía emborracharse, sus sentidos estaban dormidos por la tristeza y el abundante llanto. Ahí estaba su favorita; cuando Peter nació, su hijo en brazos de su esposo, su Tony.

-¡¿ENSERIO STEVE?!- El grito de su amigo lo asusto. -¡¿ESTA ES TU SOLUCION?!- De un arrebato le quito la botella.

-Déjame en paz Bucky...-

-Lo hare cuando entres en razón...- El rubio lo ignoro, sus ojos perdidos en la bella imagen impresa entre sus dedos. –Así no vas a tenerlo devuelta...-

-¡¿Y QUÉ MÁS PUEDO HACER?!- Bucky retrocedió un paso, aquello alerto a Steve, estaba perdiendo los estribos. –Lo siento... Estoy desesperado...-

-¿Y tú crees que nosotros no? ¿Crees que estamos sentados jugando videojuegos y comiendo pizza?- Bufo. -¿Sabes cuantas horas he dormido esta semana? ¡NINGUNA! ¡¿SABES POR QUÉ?! ¡PORQUE LOKI TIENE A UN PAR DE NIÑOS ESCONDIDOS EN QUIEN SABE DONDE! ¡Y STARK ME CONFIO ESTA MISION PARA RECUPERARLOS SANOS Y SALVOS! ¡¿CREES QUE YO NO ESTOY ESTRESADO?! ¡¿CREES QUE THOR NO ESTA CANSADO DE ROGARLE A SU HERMANO POR EL PARADERO DE ESOS NIÑOS Y DE ESCUCHAR EL CANTO DESAFINADO DEL LOCO WILSON?! ¡¿CREES QUE TU HIJO NO LA ESTA PASANDO MAL?! ¡¿SABES QUE EN LA ESCUELA LO RECHAZAN?!-

Aquello lo alerto, finalmente azul con azul se conectaron. -¿Qué?-

-Ni siquiera lo sabes ¿Verdad? Peter no lo ha dicho porque no quiere darles más problemas, pero lo escuche hablando con Mantis...- La alíen era muy buena escuchando y reconfortando. -Se ha quedado sin amigos, no quieren meterse con él por temor a que otra locura pase... Ah y agrégale que Wilson tampoco quiere verlo...- Aquello ultimo lo dijo con desdén, no era quien para juzgar pero no creía correcto que un demente mercenario estuviera relacionado con el menor.

Como pudo se levantó del suelo, tirando el álbum en el proceso. –Peter...- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo de la Torre. Bucky se quedó ahí ordenando el desastre de su amigo y tirando todo el alcohol que hubiera en la casa, ordenes de Stark. Tal vez había exagerado en su regaño, pero a veces Steve se comportaba como el mismo niño flaco y debilucho que se metía en problemas a cada rato.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡AVISO!  
> Este es mi primer fic con temática de comic, si cometo equivocaciones es porque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir de ello, pero espero apoyen esta historia y la disfruten el tiempo que perdure en emisión ♥
> 
> Pueden encontrar esta obra en wattpad y seguirme por facebook: MuerArt.


End file.
